El Rey De Los Campeones
by KageSekai
Summary: Godou termina en otro mundo tras el colapso con un poderoso dios, ahora está en un mundo donde termina peleando contra un invencible guerrero con su farol como arma y siendo conocido como un poderoso guerrero, pero a al a vez debe detener una guerra en ese mundo y volver al suyo y detener otra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Él Rey De Los Campeones.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione y LoL (League of Legends o en español, liga de leyendas) y Más adelante un Crossover con High School DxD y tal vez otras series, eso no lo sé con certeza.**_

 _ **Resumen: Godou termina en otro mundo tras el colapso con un poderoso dios, ahora está en un mundo donde termina peleando contra un invencible guerrero con su farol como arma y siendo conocido como un poderoso guerrero, pero a al a vez debe detener una guerra en ese mundo y volver al suyo y detener otra.**_

 _ **Parejas: Godou x Harem, Saji x "Harem", Issei x Harem.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este fic puede contener contenido de Lemon, Incesto, Palabras Fuertes por lo cual será categoría M.**_

 _ **Nota: Algunos personajes pueden cambiar de Género, ya están advertidos.**_

Hola – Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

" _Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 _ **Hola.- Dragón, Dios, Almas Hablando.**_

" _ **Hola".- Dragón, Dios, Almas Pensando.**_

 _ **Ahora sin más, que disfruten.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.- Soy el victorioso.**_

Era una tarde en una parte muy, pero muy, PERO MUY destrozada de Japón, se encontraban 2 criaturas vivientes en ese lugar, uno era un joven de 16 años de edad de cabello negro-azulado y ojos color caramelo, quien vestía una camisa azul de manga larga bajo una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros y su enemigo que tenía su cabello plateado-azulado claro, unos ojos grises y vestía chamarra blanca con un pantalón blanco a juego, usaba un cinturón con una gema circular y 3 zafiros en su cabeza, los 2 estaban con grandes heridas, pero era obvio, llevaban 15 días y 15 noches peleando, gracias a que la restricción del _**[Persian Warlord]**_ rota, podía usar sus encarnaciones más de una vez por día, pero aun así era muy cansado contar con toda esa magia.

– _**Maldito humano, como te atreves siquiera a pensar en superarme a mí, el dios nórdico de las ilusiones y señor de un gran poder, hermano de Odín el gran Loki –**_ Pregunto el dios peli plateado al joven delante de él.

– Si te metes con las personas que amo, si amenazas mi reino, si dices que liberaras el _**[Ragnarok]**_ en este mundo, en serio piensas que lo permitiré – Dijo el joven de 16 años de edad – Prepárate que caerás con este último ataque.

Ambos con una gran furia y deseos de ganar superando la racionalidad hicieron el cantico de sus técnicas más fuertes, o solo el dios, pues el joven de cabello negro, no podía, al ser el dios de un tamaño pequeño, lo que impedía el uso de su más fuerte encarnación, por lo cual uso una combinación de 3 partes, aun a costa de su energía restante, pero ya que estaba en un estado de Berserker no le daba importancia.

– " _Mil legados infernales en la tierra del frio eterno, que los gigantes dominen sobre todo lo que pisen, mil eternos vientos fríos y mil tormentas que congelen la vida"_ _ **[Freezing Revolution]**_ – y un potente aire frio golpeo el lugar.

– No lo creo – Dijo sacando una espada dorada y cortando el aire frio y luego combinándola con una espada negra azabache, la cual puso un filo dorado en la espada negra y luego activo su cantío – _**"¡Ven a mi lado, para obtener la victoria!, ¡Sol inmortal, envíame al caballo veloz luminoso!, ¡Milagroso caballo veloz, ven y trae la aureola ante tu amo!"**_ – Y del cielo un caballo hecho de flamas del sol y se unió a la espada azabache de filo dorado.

La espada quien tenía en su mano, ahora era una espada azabache con filo dorado y un aura dorada con el calor del sol en ella, una espada capaz de cortar todo lo que esté en su paso.

– Esta espada es capaz no solo de cortarte y asesinarte, sino también el poder de eliminar todo lo que está a tu espalda – Dijo el joven al dios.

– _**No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO –**_ Grito el potente Dios a todo pulmón _**– No dejare que un humano me venza otra vez, ni tú, ni la Dragona Emperadora Blanca o el Emperador Dragón de los Pechos –**_ Grito Loki concentrando energía oscura en su mano, pero dejando caer una gota de sudor en el joven por el nombre del dragón de los pechos.

Ambos lanzaron sus más potentes ataques y chocaron entre sí, pero el joven escucho unas últimas palabras.

– _**Buen juego Campione, pero ya que vi que eres y serás más peligroso que él [Sekiryuutei] y la [Hakuryukou], como no pude asesinarte… hare que te pierdas en las dimensiones –**_ Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se destruía y su poder pasaba al rey.

De la nada 2 círculos mágicos aparecieron donde salieron 2 grupos de personas.

Uno era de 6 personas, una rubia de cabello largo y suelto de ojos azul oscuro y llevaba un traje rojo con partes negras y un pantalón negro, a su lado una peli plata de ojos azules oscuros quien tenía su pelo una cola de caballo y como la 1era llevaba una camisa solo que azul y un pantalón negro, después una Hime-Miko de cabello castaño y ojos color caramelo y una joven de cabello negro largo y ojos color rojo cual sangre, quien vestía uniforme escolar femenino, tras ello una niña idéntica a al Hime-Miko pero más joven y con un pelo corto, seguido de una niña inexpresiva de cabello plateado y ojos color morado, las cuales tenían una cálida mirada al ver a su amo y señor ganando la pelea, lo que significaba un nuevo poder y una cita para cada una.

El otro grupo era de jóvenes de un instituto de Kouh, uno era un joven de cabello marrón y ojos color café, después un rubio Bishounen de ojos azules y otro rubio de ojos color azul-gris aqueo, un adulto de cabellera rojiza y ojos color verde agua, seguido de un hombre de cabello negro con los finales rubio y ojos color violetas.

Luego una gran cantidad de jóvenes y mujeres, una de cabello largo rojo carmesí y ojos color verde esmeralda, una joven de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y ojos de tonalidad violeta, después una joven peli platina de pequeña complexión inexpresiva de ojos color dorado, seguido de una joven de cabello azul con un mechos verde y ojos color dorado, una joven de cabello rubio y ojos color Jade, una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, una castaña con 2 coletas de ojos morado, una joven de cabello negro corto con ojos color violeta y unos lentes rojos, una joven de cabello negro con ojos castaños y unos lentes azules, una joven mujer de ojos cabello negro en 2 trenzas y ojos color vino y de ultimo una hermosa mujer de cabello morado largo con ojos violetas, quien vestía un traje de sirvienta de la antigua Inglaterra.

Todas las personas sobre todo el castaño con un guantelete rojo y una joya verde en el centro estaban impresionados por lo que veían, el cuerpo del Dios quien había causado un alboroto en el inframundo en la fiesta de los jóvenes demonios, el que causo una pelea contra el equipo del _**[Hakuryuukou]**_ y el equipo de la heredera del grupo Gremory y el causante de la forma _**[Juggernaut Drive]**_ y el evento de desconfianza de Rias.

El que provoco tanto caos, había sido vencido por un joven de su misma edad, mostrándole lo débil que puede ser, pero estaba feliz y además, podría conseguir un nuevo amigo, ya que era un gran deseo el poder conocer más personas y contar con su ayuda, pero eso cambio al ver lo que sucedió.

Un agujero negro se hizo presente, llevándose al joven dentro y desapareciendo ante los ojos incrédulos de los presentes, lo que dejo a todos con grandes dudas, a los más grandes y poderosos del 2do grupo, el saber quién era esa persona que derroto a Loki y por ende, su superior en ese instante, pero tal vez no era tan malo, ya que se salvaba de tener que lidiar con futuros problemas de Japón, pero eso no iba a hacer tan fácil como él creía.

– _**Pareces feliz de cierta manera Sirzechs –**_ Dijo una voz a lo lejos llamando la atención de todos los del 2do grupo, sobre todo al hombre de pelo rojo largo, quien volteo a ver con una cara conocida que le dejo una gran sorpresa _**– Pareces sorprendido –**_ Comento divertida la joven peli platina de pequeña complexión del 1er grupo.

– Owoooo, es una niña parecida a Koneko – Dijo el castaño impresionado por el parecido con su compañera Nekomata.

– Issei – Llamo serio el peli rojo, algo inusual en él – Ten más cuidado, estás hablando de una Diosa – Dijo con una mirada seria y con unas cuantas partes de su cuerpo temblando disimuladamente – Que es lo que haces en Japón, Athena-sama – Pregunto Sirzechs a la diosa hereje delante de ella.

– _**Veo que si recordaste ser más respetuosa conmigo tras nuestra última batalla –**_ Dijo algo ¿Divertida?, no se sabía con exactitud _**– Ahora, se o más bien he escuchado que tienes un conocido que viaja atravez de la brecha dimensional, así que si eso es cierto, pídele que busque al joven quien viste fue jalado hacía ese agujero negro hacía la breca dimensional o a un mundo conectado por ese puente –**_ Dijo Athena seria al joven peli rojo frente a ella.

– Es raro que usted se preocupe por alguien más aparte de usted, con todo respeto Athena-sama, pero porque están importante ese joven – Pregunto el joven peli rojo a la diosa delante de él.

– _**Eso es porque esa personas es muy importante para mí, lo suficiente como para acabar con toda la fricción de los demonios y no soy la única, también está el Dios Melgart, el sexto Salvatore Doni, John Pluto Smith y la quinta Luo Cuilan tiene cierto apego a ese joven y vasta decir que él 1ro en moverse seria… Mikoto no Susanowo –**_ Revelo la diosa, expándanlo a los 2 Maos presentes, pero confundiendo a los más jóvenes.

– Porque Susano entraría en la guerra – Pregunto la joven adulta de cabello negro y 2 coletas a la Diosa.

– _**Veras Serafall, ese joven es el esposo de su nieta y una persona que aprecia y les juro que esto no es un juego, si no me creen pregúntenle, pero lo mejor es que vayan mandando gente en búsqueda del Campione ahora –**_ Ordeno la diosa muy enfadada.

 _ **EN ALGUNA PARTE EN LA BRECAH DIMENSIONAL.**_

El joven peli negro estaba inconsciente flotando en la gran brecha dimensional, donde vagaría por la eternidad, o ese era el plan de Loki, salvo que una criatura quien siempre dormía, empujo al joven de un lado al pasar junto a él y lo mando a otro universo.

 _ **EN UN MUNDO DIFERENTE.**_

En un bosque cerca de una ciudad, se encontraba el joven quien había derrotado al Dios del engaño Loki y al Dios de la victoria, él era el 7mo rey de su mundo, el rey Japonés y quien había logrado mucho en poco tiempo, como combatir contra 3 Campiones o algo parecido, derrotar a Athena, Son Wokong o Son Goku, derrotar a Metis y el más reciente, el derrotar a Loki, pero ninguno de esos combates, podrían superar su aventura al matar a Verethragna y convertirse en Campione.

El nombre del rey era Kusanagi Godou, quien en ese momento estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto al que conoce, pero con la poca o suficiente fuerza que le queda se para y mira a su alrededor.

– Donde estoy – Pregunto el Rey aun en su estado _ **[Berserker]**_ , pero al no saber dónde estaba o a donde debería ir, camino.

El mal herido rey camino entre el oscuro bosque, donde se encontraba, era de noche, lo que indicaba que había descansado mucho tiempo, además de que la pelea lo llevo a un bosque que totalmente desconocía, pero negó la idea de usar el poder del Fénix en su estado actual y solo lo usaría en un momento crítico.

Godou camino hasta encontrar algo de luz, lo que quería decir que se encontraría cerca de la civilización, por lo cual no le costaría llegar a su hogar antes de preocupar a su hermanita, por lo cual corrió hasta la luz.

Mientras tanto en el lugar cercano a donde nuestro rey se encontraba, un hombre con una túnica morada con una masacrara de 6 agujeros donde sale una luz azul y miraba el cielo con un farol en mano suspiro.

– Maldita sea la liga, por eso de las vacaciones, nadie ha venido a retarme, salvo esos idiotas de la mañana, estoy tan aburrido y solo me falta una victoria más para romper mi propio record de 172 victorias de seguido, capaz de ganar 190 o más – Dijo con aburrimiento el hombre – Pero que se le puede hacer, no hay anda más que aguantarse, pero sería bueno que alguien llegara y me diera pelea – Dijo ese hombre esperando que algo pasara.

Pasaron los segundos y negó, era obvio que nadie vendría a retarlo o acercarse a su territorio, ya que con el anuncio de descanso entre Campeones, nadie se acercaría a su reino con deseos de pelar y menos cuando se supo que se acercaba el día para romper su record en un solo día, gracias a 172 idiotas que vinieron ese mismo día sin saber lo del descaso de Campeones.

De la nada, vio como un joven de 16 años de edad entraba a su territorio, por lo que veía era alguien fuerte, las heridas de su cuerpo se lo decían todo, por lo cual se paró y tomo su farol de latón y el golpeo con el suelo con eso.

El joven Rey miro a quien hizo ese ruido y vio al hombre de capucha morada y mascara de 6 agujeros, lo que impresiono a Godou, pero era una persona, con eso podría saber done estaba y como regresaba a Tokio, pero una palabras lo hicieron quedar callao.

– Por fin un retador, ven rápido, me estaba aburriendo, empezó con la pela – Dijo el hombre que tomo por sorpresa a Godou.

– De que estas hablando.

– Tú has entrado en mi tierra, en mi territorio, territorio de Jax el maestro de las armas, el cual ha obtenido 172 de victorias de seguido y tú me harás romper ese record convirtiéndote en mí victoria 173 del día de hoy – Explico Jax.

Usualmente Godou negaría la batalla por su pacifismo, pero ahora estaba en su modo _**[Berserker]**_ , que era su verdadero instinto en batalla, lo que indicaba claramente que no escaparía y aun herido, este pelearía con intenciones de ganar.

Jax se acercó y Godou aun en su pose de artes marciales se acercó, rápidamente el hombre de robusto cuerpo, corrió a una gran velocidad y trato de golpear a Godou con el farol, pero Godou lo esquivo muy bien y además de eso pateo el estómago de Jax, pero no se esperaba un gran dolor.

– Así que llevas una armadura bajo tu ropaje – Dijo agarrándose la pierna.

– Vaya, creí que serias mejor cuerpo a cuerpo, que lastima, solo eres un debilucho, pero aun así te derrotare – Dijo Jax con arrogancia por su ya fácil victoria.

Godou vio el ataque de Jax y dejo que lo golpeara, lo que molesto a Jax.

– Acaso ya te rendiste como para dejarte golpear – Dijo Jax cabreado por ese acto de su enemigo – "Pero aun así, como puede continuar, por lo que veo, sus heridas podrían ser letales y aun así me dejo golpearlo".

– El requisito se cumplió – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en cara, confundiendo a Jax – " _ **Todos los enemigo delante de mí, me tienen miedo"**_ – Empezó a decir un cantico mientras esquivaba los ataques de Jax y aun aura dorada lo rodeaba – _**"¡Todos los pecadores temblaran ante mi poder, es ahora que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos y el poder de mil camellos!"**_ – El aura se hacía más grande y las piernas del rey se hacían más fuertes – _**"El gran símbolo de mi poder, es la del camello feroz"**_ – En la cabeza de Godou la imagen de un camello apareció como el poder del mismo avatar.

Y nuevamente volvió a esquivar un ataque de Jax, este pateo su estómago una vez más, Jax sonrió debajo de su máscara al ver que ese joven no entendía que no lo lastimaría, pero eso se perdió cuando sintió que el aliente se fue de su boca y un gran dolor en el estómago.

Godou rápidamente pateo la cara de Jax y lo ascendió y con un salto pateo consecutivamente el estómago de Jax, para que de una patada ascendiente su cabeza golpeara la tierra, para que seguido de eso, con la fuerza reunida en sus piernas, las cuales se prendieron en fuego, golpeo al campeón y lo derrotaron.

En las cercanías de ese territorio, un hombre miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, un joven de no más 16 años, venció al maestro de las espadas con grandes heridas en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente salió de ese lugar y corrió, pero hizo un ruido que llamo la atención del rey.

Tras escuchar un ruido y ver el destrozo que hizo en el territorio de Jax, recordó a Loki y activo el fénix.

– Espero que funcione – Se dijo a sí mismo – " _ **Los Malvados y los Poderosos, temen a mis alas", "Mis alas los maldicen", "Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme" –**_ Tras acabar con el cantico un aura lo rodeo y salió corriendo a la velocidad del viento.

Cerca del área una sombra vio humo salir del área de Jax, eso lo sorprendió, no era posible que alguien retara a los campeones con sus vacaciones anunciados y luego recordó que Jax no era de los que permitiera su aburrimiento sin pelear y retaría al 1er idiota que entrara en su territorio.

Preocupado por lo que le podría pasar al idiota que retara a Jax, fue en esa dirección para ver que todo estuviera bien y de paso decirle a Jax que no peleara sino quería vérselas mal.

Pero con poco tiempo de legar la sombra vio a un joven casi en la línea de muerte, grandes heridas mortales, sangre en todo su cuerpo, respiración agitada, sus extrañas ropas con grandes desgarres, era obvio que el joven estaba cerca de morir sino lo ayudaba.

La sombra al saber que Jax no haría una estupidez o esperando que eso fuera posible, tomo al joven quien era la mayor prioridad ahora y lo cargo, pero no podía regresar pro donde vino, ya que es mucho movimiento y muy lejos, por lo cual opto por ir al lugar donde se dirigía originalmente y subió a una rama donde corrió saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar a su destino.

Cerca del bosque, en una casa de madera, estaban en la entrada 4 personas, o 1 persona, 1 robot y 2 personas pequeñas.

La personas pequeñas eran un roedor de pelaje blanco con el pelaje de los ojos marrones y una parte en el cuello de color rojo, quien llevaba un pantalón de explorador, un sombrero de cabos el ejército y unos gogles, al igual que muchos mapas en su espalda, unos guantes y una cerbatana de bambú y sus ojos cerrados.

La otra era una joven mujer de tez morada con ojos color marrón y su cabello cortó color blanco, llevaba como el tanuki unos gogles sobre su cabeza, sus orejas eran como las de un elfo pero más animales como las de un gato, llevaba un traje de 2 piezas al estilo militar y un cañón en mano.

El robot era muy alto y hecho de muchas partes de metal reforzado, tenía en como cara un tipo de mascara, tenía grandes puños en los cuales llevaba unos guantes de boxeador y unos pantalones azules para el mismo deporte con un cinturón de campeón sujetando el pantalón y en su hombro 2 chimeneas que sacaban humo.

Al final una… semi-humana que aparentaba unos 19 años de tez clara con un Kimono rojo con partes plateadas, que dejaba expuesto parte de sus pechos y dejando ver su bien formadas piernas, unos hechizantes orbes dorados con la pupila rasgada, unos dibujos en sus mejillas de bigotes de un animal, un zorro para ser más precisos, su larga cabellera azabache y en su cabeza unas lindas orejas de zorro como en su espalda 9 colas blancas como la nieve.

– _Nuevamente gracias por invitarnos a esta fiesta para Wukong, Ahri –_ Dijo la joven enana de piel morada a la joven con partes de zorro.

– _No es nada Tristana, en verdad pienso que se alegrara de que vengan a disfrutar de la fiesta –_ Respondió Ahri _– Además de seguro querrá hablar con Teemo de sus expediciones en Bandle –_ Dijo con cierto suspiro.

– _Con cuerdo con eso –_ Dijo Tristana _– Por cierto Blitzcrank que es eso que traes en las manos –_ Pregunto Tristana al gigante robot.

– _Esto es un regalo que le compre y unas cuantas bananas, ya que s cuanto ama las bananas –_ Dijo la robótica pero calmada y suave voz del robot.

– _Por cierto donde esta Sona, pensé que estaría contigo Ahri –_ Pregunto Teemo a la zorra de 9 colas.

– _Esta dentro preparando la comida, eso de cocinar no se me da nada bien –_ Dijo Ahri rascando su cabeza con su mano nerviosa.

De la nada algo cayó cerca del lugar, al verse mejor por el reflejo de la luna y se vio a un hombre-mono, era alto y de una masa muscular decente, llevaba en sus brazos y hombros partes de armaduras, lo demás solo era su pelaje, pero de cintura para abajo usaba la armadura, la cual era de un color rojo con partes doradas, el cual llevaba un báculo en la espalda, pero en su hombro derecho estaba cargando algo.

– _Sorpresa –_ Gritaron los 4 presentes al mono, el cual arqueo una ceja.

– _***suspiro***_ _Ahri –_ Llamo el mono a su amiga Kitsune _– Esto lo planeaste tu verdad._

– _Sí y te gusto verdad –_ Dijo la zorra con una sonrisa en cara, pero la curiosidad le gano _– Que es eso que Cargas en tu espalda –_ Preguntó la zorra al mono.

– _A eso es, un humano –_ Dijo dejando en el suelo con cuidado al muy mal herido rey, lo que sorprendió a todos _– Cuando vi humo salir del territorio de Jax, me dirigí a ahí para advertirle de las vacaciones, pero al ir por ahí me lo encontré, no lo creo pero tal vez sepa que paso en el territorio de Jax, además de que sus heridas son mortales… Donde esta Sona –_ Pregunto Wukong a su amiga.

– _Esta en la casa –_ Respondió rápidamente.

– _Bien lo llevare y tu dile a Sona que venga a revisar al humano –_ Dijo Wukong.

– _No estás un poco serio –_ Preguntó Teemo a su amigo mono.

– _Hay algo que me dice que debo ser cuidadoso con este humano –_ Reveló lo que sus instintos le decían.

Wukong cargo al joven humano y lo llevo a una habitación de la casa de madera, acompañado del robot, unos segundos después llegaron Ahri, Teemo y Tristana junto con una nueva persona.

Una joven de la misma edad que Ahri y de tez blanca que llevaba un vestido largo que dejaba expuesto un poco su escote, el vestido era de colores azul océano y azul celeste, ella tenía u hermosa cabello azul atado en 2 coletas atadas por 2 sujetadores amarillos en forma de rombo o cuadrado y en las puntas tenía un color amarillento y sus ojos eran 2 hermosos orbes azul celeste.

– _Sona me alegro ver que estés bien –_ Dijo Wukong con una sonrisa _– Crees que puedas revisarlo –_ Pregunto y Sona asintió.

Sona quito la sabana y se sonrojo un poco, ya que era un joven un tanto apuesto o al menos el más apuesto que había visto, pero negó mentalmente, reviso el cuerpo del joven como pudo, con todos los presentes, Wukong por que se sentía interesado del porque su instinto le advertía de este joven, Tristana y Teemo por ver como estaba el joven, Blitzcrank porque quería hablar con el joven sobre lo que dijo Wukong con lo de Jax y Ahri para conocer al joven, ya que le daba curiosidad.

Unos minutos pasaron y Sona se alejó del joven, con una cara de sorpresa e incredibilidad, llamando la atención de todos.

– _Que pasa Sona –_ Pregunto Wukong, pero Sona no sabía cómo responderle.

– _Toma esto –_ Dio Teemo una libreta y un lápiz.

Entonces Sona escribió "Su cuerpo efectivamente estaba en gran peligro, pero su cuerpo se regenera a gran velocidad, esas heridas mortales, la sangre perdida, todo se recuperara para mañana", eso sorprendió a todos, no habían conocido a alguien que pudiera sanar tan rápido.

– _Veo que el joven es más increíble de lo que pensé –_ Dijo Wukong más interesado en el joven Campione.

– _Entonces qué haremos –_ Pregunto Blitzcrank a Wukong.

– _Esperar hasta mañana y ver de donde es, quién es y qué es lo que desea –_ Respondió Wukong con mucho interés.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de Rey de Campeones, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Para los fanáticos del gran juego que es LOL, me disculpo si llego a cometer varios errores sobre como son los personajes, pero yo nunca he jugado, no es que no quiera, sino más bien, no puedo, no tengo donde jugarlo ya que esta es computadora compartida y no puedo descargar lo que quiera, por lo cual me disculpo de antemano por si la actitud de un campeón no es la correcta o la historia no es correcta, espero me tengan paciencia.**_

 ** _Además_** _ **me disculpo si el inicio suena algo forzado, es que la verdad me costo el final, pero más adelante explicare todo, sobre todo cómo es que Athena esta con Godou.**_

 _ **Este es mi 1er fic de LOL espero que les haya gustado a todo mundo, dejen Reviws o lo que sea.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2.- El Objetivo y La Prueba._**

* * *

Ya era de día en el lugar donde descansaba nuestro joven rey, pero solo era pacífico en la selva en donde se encontraba, pues una noticia sacudía a muchas personas en todas partes, pero no era para poco, ya que esa noticia era que uno de los mejores usuarios de armas de todo LoL había perdido una batalla contra un chaval, un joven de 16 años más o menos.

Mucho no lo creían y pedían pruebas, otros se lo creían pero inventan historias, claro era que no solo las personas normales se llevaron con sorpresa, sino también los campeones que habían luchado con Jax, sobre todo 2 reinos quienes empezarían pronto una guerra.

Pero todo empezó con la palabra de una persona quien había visto el poder de Jax superado fácilmente por un joven.

* * *

En el bosque, en el hogar de la zorra de 9 colas, en el 2do piso, nuestro héroe despertaba, estaba adolorido por la larga batalla contra Loki, pero solo era fatiga psicológica, ya que su cuerpo estaba en un 100 x 100.

El joven rey de ojos color caramelo miro a su alrededor, esperando ver árboles y uno que otro animal, pues se había desmayado en el bosque, pero grande su sorpresa cuando noto que no estaba en el bosque, un techo de madera, una suave cama con unas cálidas sabanas, una ventana de cristal que daba al bosque y cosas hogareñas.

Godou no estaba en el bosque, estaba en una caballa de madera, lo que lo dejo sin palabras, miro a todos lados, no recordaba nada más después de haber derrotado a un hombre con mascara de 6 huecos azules y correr al bosque, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 _– Parece que ya despertaste –_ Dijo una infantil voz al rey, el cual miro a todas partes sin poder ver de dónde vino o quien lo produjo _– Si me estás buscando, que tal si bajas la cabeza –_ Dijo la misma voz y el rey hizo caso, bajando su mirada, se encontraba un Tanuki con ropaje de cabo y unos gogles.

– Pero qué diablos – Dijo Godou retrocediendo de la cama al ver al Tanuki, el cual se subía a la cama – Como es que hablas y vistes así, jamás había escuchado a un Tanuki hacer eso.

 _– Yo no soy Tanuki mi nombre es Teemo –_ Dijo el Tanuki al rey _– Además, solo vine a ver si ya despertaste para que bajaras a comer –_ Dijo Teemo al humano delante de él.

– Gracias – Dijo con duda el rey, el cual se paró y noto su ropa destrozada, por lo que suspiro, lentamente bajo las escaleras de la cabaña.

* * *

En la sala estaban Wukong, Ahri, Sona, Tristana y Blitzcrank sentados en una mesa, Wukong con unos plátanos, Blitzcrank con aceite, Tristana con un cereal, Sona con un yogurt y Ahri con cereal y Yogurt, de la nada miraron como bajo Teemo y regreso con sus frutas, unos minutos después bajo el humano.

Rápidamente los ojos pasaron al joven, pero para Sona un sonrojo en cara por ese guapo joven, sin duda alguna se impresionaba, jamás en su corta vida, había conocida a tan guapo joven o hombre, pero también tenía curiosidad sobre su habilidad en regeneración, por lo cual aprovecharía en saber cosas de él.

El pensamiento de Ahri y Tristana no eran muy diferentes, debían aceptar que el joven humano era muy apuesto, lo que causo unos celos en Teemo, que hasta él sabía de la diferencia de ese humano y él, pero solo en apariencia, en combate el ganaría, sin saber que eso se podría dudar.

Godou se impresiono al ver lo que sus ojos le decían ver, delante de él, un robot, una hermosa joven peli azul, tan hermosa que hasta Erika tendría problemas para rivalizar, una joven niña de tez morada, el Tanuki, una joven igual de hermosa que la peli azul pero con rasgos animal, cosa llamo la atención del Campione, pero tras ver al último, este no supo reaccionar.

 _– Tengo algo en la cara –_ Pregunto Wukong al joven rey.

– Diría que monos, pero creo que sería grosero – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _– Ya veo, pero antes de continuar esta platica, te importaría si me dijeras tu nombre –_ Pregunto el mono al humano.

– No te han dicho que es de mala educación pedir que alguien se presente sin presentarte tu 1ro – Dijo Godou esperando que no sea la persona quien pensaba que era.

 _– Nunca lo había oído pero si es así –_ Dijo parándose e inclinándose _– Mi nombre es Wukong, antes era llamado por Kong, en la tribus de monos de mi tierra, donde un día de la piedra sagrado obtuve grandes poderes y al buscar peleas interesantes conocí a un gran amigo de nombre es Maestro Yi y el me entreno y me nombre Wukong con cierto trato –_ Se presentó y explico su vida el hombre mono _– Ahora cuál es tu nombre._

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Dijo Godou un tanto intrigado como más calmado al saber que no era Son Wokong a quien había enfrentado.

 _– Ok, te importo si te hago unas preguntas –_ Pregunto Wukong y vio como Godou asentía _– te encontré en el bosque el día de ayer y tenías grandes heridas, mortales diría yo, pero te curaste en menos de solo 12 horas, como es eso posible –_ Preguntó con la atención de todos, sobre todo Sona, pero nada _– No piensas responder._

– Tú preguntas si podías hacer preguntas, claro que puedes, pero el que responda, depende de tus preguntas – Dijo Godou serio, ya que no bajaría la guardia ante personas que no conoce y en un lugar que no conoce y menos con alguien parecido a alguien a quien ya enfrento.

 _– Entiendo –_ Dijo Wukong _– Entonces ¿Sabes lo que paso con el territorio de Jax?_

– Con Jax te refieres a un hombre de capucha morada con un farol de latón – Pregunto y vio como Wukong asintió – Pues cuando buscaba que alguien me dijera como llegar a un lugar, entre a su territorio y este me obligo a pelear, bueno me reto, pero no parecía que me dejaría ir si me negara, por lo cual, pelee contra él y gane y con mis últimas fuerzas, Salí corriendo hasta que me desmaye en medio del bosque – Respondió Godou a Wukong quien tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

 _– Derrotaste a Jax –_ Dijo Teemo a Godou, el cual _asintió – No te creo, con ese debilucho cuerpo no creo que lo lograras –_ Dijo al recordar múltiples derrotas ante manos del maestro de armas.

– Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco – Dijo Godou un tanto ofendido.

 _– Entonces no te importaría probarlo –_ Pregunto Wukong a Godou el cual miro con confusión al mono _– Que tal si peleamos y nos muestras tu poder, tus heridas están sanando… más bien, ya sanaron –_ Dijo Wukong.

– Preferiría que no – Dijo Godou para impresión de todos – Incluso si acepto, estoy muy cansado psicológicamente y mi cuerpo esta fatigado… pero si insistes tanto, no me negare – Dijo Godou esperando que nada pasara.

 _– Entonces que tal una prueba –_ Dijo el robot a los 2, los cuales miraron a _Blitzcrank – Hola, mi nombre es Blitzcrank el gran Gólem de vapor –_ Se presentó _– Y digo que probemos su habilidades y veamos si es posible que venciera a Jax._

 _– Esa es una gran idea –_ Dijo Wukong.

– Eso es imposible – Dijo Godou llamando la atención de todos – Mis poderes requieres de condiciones de uso.

 _– Y cuáles son esas condiciones –_ Pregunto Teemo.

– Me crees estúpido para decir mis debilidades frente a un grupo al cual apenas conozco – Dijo Godou con duda.

 _– Ese es un buen punto –_ Dijo Wukong.

 ** _– [Señor mío] –_** Llamó una voz en la cabeza de Godou, el cal reconoció como su espada divina **_– [Eso es mentira, usted tiene en su poder, el poder de otro Dios… el poder de Loki] –_** Recordó la espada a su usuario **_– [Puede que no sepas cuales son, pero te lo diré y te explicare como usarlos]_** – Dijo la espada **_– [Acepta el duelo y véncelos]._**

– Acabo de recordar que tengo unas habilidades que si puedo usar, dime de que trata esa prueba – Pregunto Godou esperando que fuera algo simple.

 _– Un combate contra Wukong, pero no debes de vencerlo, solo tienes que golpearlo una vez y ya –_ Dijo Blitzcrank a los 2.

 _– Por mi está bien –_ Dijo Wukong a la prueba de Blitzcrank.

 _– Está bien –_ Dijo Godou esperando que lo que su espada le decía lo ayudará.

Todas las personas salieron y se sentaron bajo un árbol para ver el encuentro, el juez sería el robot, los espectadores eran los 2 Yordles y las 2 féminas de Jonian, mientras que los que combatirían eran Kusanagi Godou y Wukong, los cuales estaban alejados el uno del otro.

 _– Antes que empieza me presentare una vez más –_ Dijo Wukong _– Mi nombre es Wukong._

– Él mío es Kusanagi Godou – Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _– Yo seré el juez Blitzcrank –_ Dijo el robot.

 _– No puede presentarme antes, pero mi nombre es Ahri y ella es mi amiga Sona –_ Dijo la Kitsune presentándose y a su muda amiga peli azul.

 _– Y yo soy Tristana y él es mi amigo Teemo –_ Dijo la niña de tez morada.

Ambos oponentes se pusieron en pose de batalla, Wukong no saco su bastón al ver que el humano no portaba ningún arma, por lo cual lo haría justo y será un duelo de puño a puño.

Blitzcrank lazo una roca y apenas toco el suelo, la batalla comenzó.

Wukong salía corriendo contra el joven Campione, pero Godou esquivo el ataque, para agarrar la mano de Wukong y lanzar una patada al estómago, pero Wukong usó su cola y salto para evitar el golpe, Godou soltó su brazo y se alejó.

Los presentes se sorprendieron por como ese joven casi golpeaba a Wukong y además de eso como es que este se movía, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a dar su vida en pelea.

Wukong noto la falta de fuerza física a comparación de otros Campeones como Braum, Garen o Darius, por lo cual sabía que un solo golpe no lo dañaría, pero eso podía significar que era fuerte como mago, pero tampoco sentía mucha energía mágica en él.

Godou noto la diferencia entre él y el mono, era probable que pudiera usar al toro, pero negó, debía escuchar a Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri y usar solo el poder de Loki para aprender a usarlo y no solo confiarse de las 10 encarnaciones del victorioso.

Rápidamente Wukong volvió a salir corriendo contra Godou, pero este fue rodeado por una energía dorada, una poderosa aura de magia, tan grande que le costaba creer a todos los presentes, de la mano de Godou salió un poderoso disparo de fuego que a Wukong le costó esquivar, era grande, rápida y cuando choco, muy destructiva.

Todos incluso el mismo Godou no se creían lo que sus ojos veían, el poder mágico de ese joven era superior a la de Syndra, Wukong parecía ver que lo que decía de Jax no era del todo una posible mentira, pero negó, no lo golpeo.

Wukong una vez más trato de golpear, pero Godou esquivo y trato de golpear al mono, pero este esquivo y se alejó, pero vio a los ojos de Godou, el cual corría hacía el.

De la nada Wukong se movió a un lado y pateo la cabeza de Godou, quedando inconsciente de un solo golpe, lo que saco una sonría de victoria a Wukong, solo hasta que el cielo, la tierra y el aire se rompían en pedazos, lo que sorprendió al mono, pero unos segundos después.

 ** _[Crack]._**

Todo se mostró de nuevo normal, con el ruido que se hace al romper un cristal y sintió que algo toco levemente su mandíbula, bajo la cabeza y miro a Godou con su pie a 5cm de su mandíbula.

 _– Godou es el ganador de este duelo –_ Dijo Blitzcrank con cierto asombro en su robótica voz.

 _– Wukong que fue eso, porque no esquivaste esa patada y te quedaste parado como tonto –_ Grito Teemo a su amigo.

 _– Lo siento –_ Se disculpó Wukong _– Pero estoy seguro que eso hice y luego gane la batalla tras noquearlo, pero como –_ Dijo con muchas duda el mono.

 _– Una ilusión –_ Dijo la Kitsune _– Los ojos de Godou pasaron de color caramelo o un tono verde_ _esmeralda cuando vio tus ojos, creo una ilusión y por eso no te moviste –_ Dijo con mucha impresión la Kitsune al ver como el joven dominaba esa magia en un gran nivel.

Nadie se lo podía creer, eso era increíble, ese joven era mucho más de lo que esperaban, incluso Teemo tuvo que admitir que ese joven era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba y vio con respeto al guerrero.

 _–Sé que no debo preguntar, pero esos son todos tus poderes –_ Pregunto Wukong curioso ante el humano.

 ** _– [Rey] –_** Llamó su espada **_– [Creo que puede confiar en ellos] –_** Godou lo pensó y dijo.

– No, ese es el poder que obtuve más recientemente – Informo – Pero preferiría contarles todo con un poco de comida si no fuera mucha molestia – Pregunto avergonzado.

Todos entraron en la caza de Ahri y le sirvieron un poco de comer a Godou, el cual comió 1ro y mucho, más de lo que los presentes imaginaron.

 _– Todos los humanos, de donde vienes, comen tanto como tú –_ Pregunto Tristana al joven el cual con un sonrojo respondió.

– No, en realidad yo no comería tanto, pero llevo 16 días y noches sin comer nada – Dijo impresionando a todos.

 _– Porque no has comido en todo ese tiempo **–**_ Pregunto Ahri un tanto preocupada y sorprendida por eso.

– Para que lo entiendan, les contare como fue que obtuve mis poderes y mis poderes – Dijo Godou bajando su comida – Yo poseía en un inicio, 10 poderes, con 10 condiciones de uso o restricciones.

1\. 1.- El caballo blanco: Es un corcel fortalecido por el poder del fuego del sol y derrotar a los enemigos que sientan su poder, la restricción es que no puedo usarlo a menos que el enemigo haya cometido un pecado en contra del pueblo.

2\. 2.- El Viento.- Me permite tele transportarme de un lugar a otro, pero solo si en el lugar al que voy, hay una persona que me conozca, las restricciones son que: La persona este en gran problema y me conozca, debe saber mi nombre e imaginarme, además de que debemos los 2 estar en un lugar donde el aire llegue.

3\. 3.- El Fénix.- Me permite ir a la velocidad superior o cercana a la que el ojo puede ver, las condiciones: Mi oponente debe tener una gran rapidez.

4\. 4.-La Cabra.- Me permite el uso del poder del rayo y de la telequinesis, me permite escuchar el corazón de las personas ya sean vivas o las almas de las personas muertas, condiciones: Que las personas deseen unir sus fuerzas conmigo.

5\. 5.- El Camello.- Me otorga una gran fuerza física en los pies, la condición: Recibir un fuerte golpe.

6\. 6.- El Toro.- Me da una fuerza que rivaliza con la de Hércules, una fuerza para cargar el peso del cielo, la restricción: Solo puedo usarlo contra aquellas personas que tienen una fuerza monstruosa y solo puedo usar una fuerza un poco mayor a la de mi rival, jamás más que eso, solo lo suficiente para derrotar a mi enemigo.

7\. 7.- El Jabalí.- Invoco a una poderosa bestia divina que arrasa todo lo que está en su camino, mientras trate de destruir a lo que fue marcado como su objetivo, la bestia es un jabalí de unos 20 metros y con el poder de destruir una ciudad entera, también me da un aumento de fuerza física y me da el poder de dar una embestida con el poder de un jabalí, las restricción: Solo puede ser usada contra enemigos que pesen 10 toneladas.

8\. 8.- El Carnero: Es una encarnación que me permite regenerar mi cuerpo de todas las heridas sufridas en batalla, con un descanso de 2 horas a un día, si lo activo antes de la muerte, puedo revivir, condición: Activarlo antes de morir.

9\. 9.-El Joven: Esta encarnación me permite dar mi protección divina a una persona del sexo opuesto, solo si esta jura lealtad eterna hacía mí, las condiciones son: Que la persona del otro género este en gran peligro y que me jure lealtad eterna.

10\. 10.- El Héroe que Porta una Espada Dorada: Me permite invocar una espada dorada que toma la forma de lo que se necesite para derrotar a mi enemigo, hasta en un ser vivo, Las restricciones son: Debo tener información de mi enemigo… Pero otra cosa que puede hacer, es que cuando corta a un Dios, esta espada le arrebata su poder divino como su protección divina y lo vuelve un simple mortal.

Esa fue la explicación de Godou de sus poderes, pero todos los presentes tenían la boca en el suelo y los ojos bien abiertos, esos poderes eran muy, pero muy, PERO MUY injustos, revivir de la muerte, cargar el peso del cielo, invocar una bestia capaz de destruir una ciudad, moverse a una gran velocidad, invocar a un caballo del sol con el cual puedes incinerar a tu enemigo, controlar los rayos como obtener Telequinesis y leer los corazones de las persona y almas de los muertos, pero sobre todo… una espada dorada capaz de convertir a un Dios en mortal.

 _– Como es eso posible –_ Preguntó Blitzcrank.

Godou prosiguió a contarle como en un viaje a Italia conocía a una hermosa joven rubia la cual trato de quitarle el encargo de su abuelo, pero gracias a eso, él se involucró en la batalla de un Dios con otro y logro hacerse con un trato con el otro Dios y con el poder que le dio el 1er Dios lo ataco, pero no lo venció, pero este obtuvo protección del 2do Dios, pero eso desapareció cuando el 1er Dios invoco la espada dorada y corto la protección divina, para que luego de eso, usando el poder de un grimorio,, logro robar la espada y la uso contra el 1er Dios y lo asesino.

– Tras eso me convertí en el 7mo Campione – Dijo Godou a los presentes, los cuales miraban con ojos de confusión a Godou.

 _– Me responderías unas preguntas –_ Pregunto Ahri a Godou y el asintió _– ¿Dónde y que es Italia?_

– Acaso no saben que es Italia – Vio como todos negaban – ¿Entones no son Japoneses? – Pregunto Godou ahora.

 _– Y eso que es –_ Respondió con una pegunta Ahri _– Nunca escuche que Runaterra tuviera un lugar llamado así._

– ¿Runaterra? – Pregunto confuso Godou – Que es Runaterra – Pregunto para sorpresa de los presentes.

 _– Runaterra es el continente en el que te encuentras, como es que no lo sabes –_ Pregunto Blitzcrank.

Nadie dijo nada, Godou no entendía nada, no sabía que responder o que decir, solo suspiro con cansancio, no era ni de tarde y ya tenía un gran problema, pero una voz le dio una respuesta.

 ** _– [Rey, usted ya no está en Japón, lo pensé en un inicio, pero ahora mismo se encuentra en otro mundo] –_** Esas palabras impactaron a Godou, a la vez que dejaba confundido a todos por la reacción del rey **_– [Este es otro mundo, me imagino que con el poder que le quedaba a Loki, este lo mando a otro mundo y evitara que se metiera en su pelea o en la pelea en nuestro mundo]._**

– Ya veo, creo que entiendo todo – Dijo pero confundiendo más a todos.

 _– Que es lo que entiendes –_ Pregunto Ahri entre extrañada y un tanto preocupada.

– Lo que pasa, es que yo vengo de otro mundo – Dijo serio, lo que impresiono aún más a todos.

 _– Entonces como es que llegaste a este lugar –_ Preguntó Teemo.

– Verán, eso es lo que continua a mi historia.

 _– Espera –_ Llamo Ahri y dijo _– Aun me queda una pregunta –_ Vio como Godou asintió _– ¿Qué es un Campione?_

– Un Campione es un humano que ha logrado asesinar a un Dios y por ende, ha logrado arrebatar sus poderes, convirtiéndolo en un Rey entre los reyes, un Rey Demonio, un ** _Kami Goroshi (Kami Korishi) (Asesino de Dioses o God Slayer),_** un ser al que ningún humano puede desobedecer – Eso sorprendió a todos aún más, sin duda alguna, esa persona era la definición de sorpresa para los campeones de Runaterra.

 _– Ya puedes continuar –_ Dijo una impresionada Ahri.

Godou contó todo, desde cómo peleo contra el 6to Campione Salvatore Doni como prueba de que era un Campione, su pelea contra Athena, como logro mantener a raya a Voban el 1er Campione, como derroto al héroe griego Perseo y su superior Mitra, como derroto a la Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri y luego a Metis, como derrotó con ayuda de la 5ta Campiona y su hermana de nombre y otra persona para así poder derrotar a Son Wokong (Lo que llamo la atención de Wukong), como tuvo que salvar a la hermanita de una de sus mejores amigas, como lo derrotó y un antepasado divino robó sus poderes, como combatió con la maldición de Lancelot contra el Príncipe Negro.

Como después de eso, tuvo que combatir contra un Dios Nórdico y combatió contra ese Dios durante 15 días y noches y en su última batalla, lo derroto, pero el Dios lo mando al parecer a otro mundo.

– Llegue a esta selva y me tuve que enfrentar obligatoria mente a Jax, escape y me desmaye y al despertar, eso es lo que está pasando – Termino de contar el rey.

Los campeones de Runaterra estaban asombrados, Teemo miraba con respeto a Godou, contra esos adversarios que les darían pelea a muchos o a todos los Campeones, él solo, exceptuando a Son Wokong, mientras que las chicas miraban con asombro al joven con grandes sonrojos al ver la sonrisa en su cara, como la de un guerrero, sobre todo Sona, quien no lograba quitar los ojos del joven rey, incluso Tristana no se esperaba como es que ese joven era tan increíble.

Blitzcrank y Wukong solo pudieron ver lo asombroso del hombre delante de él.

 _– Entonces que planeas hacer ahora –_ Preguntó el mono al Rey.

– Eh – Dijo confundido por repentina pregunta.

 _– Harás algo ahora que sabes que estás en otro mundo –_ Dijo Wukong a Godou.

–… – Godou no dijo nada, no sabía que hacer – Saben de alguien que pueda llevarme a mi mundo – Pregunto Godou a sus nuevos amigos.

 _– Tengo una idea de quien pueda ayudarnos –_ Dijo Wukong a la vez que veía a Blitzcrank, el cual asintió _– Pero tenemos que ir al Vacío para eso, pero para encontrarlo tendremos que ir a Freljord_ – Sentenció Wukong confundiendo a todos.

 _– Que tiene que ver Freljord con el Vacío –_ Pregunto Tristana a Wukong.

 _– Que en ese lugar hay una persona que me dirá como encontrar a quien buscamos o nos dirá donde encontrar a quien nos dirigirá a él –_ Dijo Wukong.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un castillo en una de las regiones de Runaterra, para ser más preciso, en la cuidad de Noxus.

– Sabes tú misión Katarina – Pregunto una imponente voz a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos que fácilmente superarían a las esmeraldas, quien llevaba un chaleco marrón, un top de igual color y un pantalón negro, en sus piernas, hombros y brazos protectores de plata con púas y 3 sables, 2 en la espalda en forma cruzada, dando a parecer una X, una en un costado atado en un cinturón de piel con muchas dagas.

– Sí mi señor Darius – Dijo Katharina inclinándose – Buscar al joven que derrotó a Jax y hacerlo que se una a Noxus para derrotar a los Demacianos – Dijo la peli roja al hombre delante de ella.

– No me falles.

– No señor.

* * *

En el reino enemigo del Noxus, en Demacia estaban 2 jóvenes, uno con una gran armadura plateada con una gran espada junto a él una hermosa joven de cabello rubio con su armadura sobre su ropa igualmente inclinada ante una persona en un trono.

– Entienden su misión verdad – Dijo la voz en el trono a los 2 caballeros inclinados.

– Sí – Dijeron los 2.

– Ir a buscar a quien logro derrotar a Jax y que se una a Demacia y lograr derrotar a Noxus – Dijo el hombre.

– No me fallen.

– No lo haremos señor – Dijo la joven rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una ciudad elevada en el cielo, en un cuarto una joven peli plateada, la cual usaba un traje negro y una corona negra, quien estaba meditando, empezó a platicar con las sombras.

– Entonces, algo o más bien, alguien, acaba de liberar una gran cantidad de energía mágica que es superior a la tuya – Preguntó la sombra con un tono burlón.

– Caya Zed – Dijo la peli platina – Eso no es del todo seguro, solo pude sentir una magia casi tan poderosa como la mía, eso es todo – Dijo como un berrinche la joven peli platina.

– Claro, haré como que te creo – Dijo Zed – Pero respóndeme, qué tan fuerte crees que es – pregunto la sombra.

– No lo sé, pero si quieres averiguarlo, ve y atacalo, a mí no me importa – Dijo regresando a su meditación.

– Entonces tomaré tu palabra Syndra – Dijo al sombra desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Con esto acabo el 2do capitulo, espero que les esté gustando, a la vez que espero que no haya nada de malo con el fic, o más bien con los personajes de LoL, pero espero que disfruten del fic, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo del Rey de Campeones, espero que lo disfruten**_.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- El Viaje A Las Tierras Heladas._**

En la casa de la Kyubi Ahri, se encontraban los campeones de Runaterra Teemo, Tristana, Ahri por obviedad, Wukong, Blitzcrank y Sona, mientras que delante de ellos, un joven de otro mundo, cuyo nombre es Kusanagi Godou.

Actualmente en la sala de la casa de la Kitsune, todos se encontraban con los nervios, ya que aparentemente el joven de otro mundo quien desea obtener el poder de regresar a su mundo se encontraba esperando saber cómo o quien lo regresaría a casa.

 _– Debemos ir a Freljord y buscar a Braum, él sabrá donde se encuentra Lissandra o Syndra y ellas nos llevaran a Vel´kloz y es muy probable que ese pulpo espacial tenga una forma de abrir un portal dimensional y regresar a Godou a su mundo –_ Dijo Wukong a los campeones.

 _– Que –_ Gritaron todos menos Godou por no saber nada de esos campeones, Wukong quien dio la idea y Blitzcrank que apoyaba esa idea.

Godou se preocupó al oír ese grito, no sabía nada de ese mundo donde estaba y menos de su gente, por lo cual no sabía que decir, de la nada sintió un peso extra en él, bajo su mirada y para la sorpresa no solo de él sino de todos los Campeones, Sona estaba abrazando el brazo derecho de Godou negando con su cabeza repetitivamente.

Todos estaban impresionados por ese acto hecho por una de las más tímidas campeonas de toda Runaterra con un joven que apenas conoce, incluso ella estaba insegura de lo que hacía y porque lo hacía, pero el sentir el calor de Godou solo la hacía querer continuar con ese abrazo.

 _– Sé que ambas son peligrosas, pero es lo mejor, Vel'koz es la mejor opción para regresarlo y solo esas 2 pueden, con su conocimiento en magia, lograr encontrar una forma de encontrarlo antes de que siquiera aparezca, además es muy fuerte, no hay motivo para preocuparse._

Incluso con esas palabras Ahri, Teemo, Tristana y menos Sona querían aceptar.

– Cuando salimos a Freljord – Pregunto serio Godou para sorpresa de todos, el miro a Sona a los ojos y dijo – Sé que estas preocupada, pero no te preocupes, no perderé y a la vez los protegeré… si es que no me protegen 1ro claro – Dijo con una risa nerviosa – Pero no soy débil y tengo que hacerlo.

Sona no quería, no deseaba que el rey fuera a ver a alguna de esas 2, pero asintió aun apegada a su brazo dando a entender que aceptaba el ir a ver a Braum, por lo cual todos tuvieron que aceptar ir, salvo que Teemo y Tristana debían volver a Bandle para entrenar, por lo cual solo irían Blitzcrank, Wukong, Sona, Ahri y Godou.

Los Bandles se fueron y los demás se quedaron a preparar sus cosas, Wukong fue a su hogar por sus cosas, mientras que Ahri y Sona se quedaron con Godou, pase a todo, Sona no soltaba a Godou, lo que llamaba la atención de sus 2 amigos.

– Esto, Sona, cuando piensas soltarme – Pregunto un nervioso rey a la joven peli azul.

Sona no dijo nada y solo continuo lo que hacía.

 _– Sona no habla, o es más bien que nació sin voz –_ Dijo Ahri.

Godou se imaginaba algo como eso, tras que ella no dijera ni una sola palabra en ningún momento, por lo cual ahora él no sabía qué hacer.

– Sabes porque no me suelta – Pregunto sonrojado Godou a Ahri.

 _– No, es muy extraño, Sona es una persona muy tímida y no suele actuar de esa manera, en verdad debes haber llamado su atención –_ Dijo la zorra un poco divertida.

– No es gracioso, esto es vergonzoso – Dijo Godou.

Blitzcrank quien veía todo eso con sus ojos, realmente miraba a ese joven, muchos en su lugar actuarían por sus deseos al estar cerca de Sona, el recibir una abrazo y actuar avergonzado, sorprendido y hasta diría tímido, era algo que no se imaginaba de un humano, menos de un Rey, quien por ley puede tener a las mujeres más hermosas cuando quiera.

Claro eso era lo que los libros decían, por lo cual no podía afirmar nada sobre reyes, pero si podía sentir un poco de… ¿Orgullo…Por el joven humano?

Ahri con un suspiro y aun sin desearlo subió a la planta superior de la casa por la ropa de ella y Sona, pero de la nada se dio una pregunta.

Rápidamente agarro 2 mochilas y se las llevo, en una que era de color roja estaba su ropa y en la otra que era de un color azul celeste las de Sona, luego bajo al 1er piso y miro a Godou de pies a cabeza, lo que dejo aún más intrigado al rey como a la música y al robot.

 _– Sucede algo Ahri –_ Pregunto Blitzcrank a la Kitsune.

 _– Estaba pensando en algo, hasta que me di cuenta de algo…_

 _– De que cosa –_ Pregunto el robot.

 _– Tendremos que detenernos en Piltover a comprar ropa de hombre._

Todo el mundo vio a Godou o más bien su ropa, al igual que el rey y miro con certeza que su ropa no estaba en las mejores circunstancias, rasgadas, rotas y con partes casi desintegradas, solo eran trapos con grandes cortes en varios lugares, el Robot y la Cantante asintieron a las palabras de la Kitsune.

Godou se sonrojo de la vergüenza, era verdad, dado que vino a Runaterra de la nada, no pudo cagar ropa, por lo cual tendría que comprar una nueva.

La tarde paso y Wukong llego, por lo cual, con todos listos, salieron de la salve y se dirigieron a un puerto que los llevara a Piltover con la intención de comprar ropa para el humano.

En el camino Sona no soltaba a Godou, pase a su sonrojo en cara, ella no quería soltar al joven rey, ella sabía porque lo hacía… Amor a primera vista.

Ella nunca había estado enamorada, por lo cual estaba confundida, pero ella sabía que eso era, ya que no dejaba de ver al rey desde que llego, era amable y eso se notaba, le molesto cuando hablo de las hermosa jóvenes que lo rodeaban, no quería irse de su lado, su corazón latía a mil por hora y era feliz al estar cerca de él.

Los compañeros sabían que ella tenía algo por el rey, pero no sabían si era bueno o malo, Godou no parecía mala persona, pero no lo conocían del todo y no sabían que tanto de su historia era verdad, por lo cual mantenían fijo la vista de su amiga.

La noche llego y los 4 se sentaron para descansar y comer algo, pero de la nada una voz dijo una cosa al rey.

 _– Dime Godou –_ Llamo el mono al rey _– No quisieras entrenar._

Esa pregunta impacto al rey, ya que no se lo esperaba.

 _– Puede sonar repentino, pero es que, tu poder físico es malo, es más débil que Jinx pero tu magia es más grande que la de Syndra, pero no la controlas y como yo no sé nada de magia no puedo ayudarte a controlarla, pero en el campo físico sí –_ Dijo Wukong al rey.

 _– Es verdad –_ Dijo el robot _– En Runaterra la mayor parte del mundo o es un combatiente, un asesino, un estratega, un mago o algo parecido y si te comparamos con la mayoría, tu eres un debilucho y carne fácil –_ Dijo Blitzcrank llamando la atención del rey.

 ** _– [Debo decir que es verdad, incluso si has derrotado a Salvatore Doni y retenido a Voban, eres el más débil de los Campiones en termino de fuerza física o de control de magia, no es una mala idea eso de entrenar, más si es en un mundo diferente] –_** Apoyó la espada de Godou a su rey y portador.

 _– De hecho dijiste que usabas o poseías una espada… ¿Verdad? –_ Pregunto Wukong a Godou y el asintió _– Entonces libérala, invócala o lo que sea –_ Dijo pero confundió a Godou _– Es mejor ir armado que desarmado en este mundo –_ Explicó fácil Wukong el motivo.

Godou concentró su energía y en su mano izquierda llamo a Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri, ya que en la derecha, se encontraba Sona sujetada.

Entonces en la mano de Godou una espada con el mango de oro con unas cuantas joyas y un filo negro azabache apareció, Wukong y Ahri como Sona sintieron la gran cantidad mágica dentro de esa espada, era increíble, sin duda una espada leal al título de espada divina.

 _– Sabes usar la espada –_ Pregunto Wukong a Godou.

– En realidad no, usualmente solo me vasto de un corte para acabar la pelea y no suelo utilizar mucho a Ame no Murakumo – Dijo Godou dejando ver su lado más patético – Además siempre fui pacifista – Eso no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

 _– Bueno, al menos con eso te alejaras de pelas temporalmente –_ Dijo Wukong _– El entrenamiento será por las mañanas, de manera que te hagas fuerte físicamente y luego veremos tus demás debilidades como el uso de la magia y el uso de la espada –_ Dijo Wukong al rey, el cual sonrió nerviosamente.

Llegada la noche, todos fueron a dormir, solo que Sona se separó de Godou y se fue con Ahri, ya que no estaba lista emocionalmente hablando para dormir con una persona del sexo opuesto.

 _– Dime Sona, porque o mejor dicho, que te cautivo de él –_ Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna la Kitsune a su amiga, la cual se sonrojo fuertemente.

Sona agarro y escribió en una libreta "No lo sé con certeza, pero me enamore a 1ra vista, él es amable, una persona muy linda, no es violento y odia la violencia, pase a que disfruta como nadie las batallas, además de que mi corazón late cuando estoy con él", Ahri miro a su amiga y dijo.

 _– En serio que te enamoraste –_ Dijo Ahri al ver a su amiga y una sonrisa se apodero de su cara.

Sona escribió entonces "Sé que seremos rivales, pero no pienses que perderé Ahri", la zorra se sonrojo por eso.

 _– De que hablas, él no me gusta_ – Dijo la zorra a su amiga _– Además de que sé que lo amas, no me metería con la persona que amas Sona –_ Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Sona solo escribió.

"Algo dentro de mí lo sabe, en algún momento te harás mi rival, no sé cuándo o como, pero sé que te enamoraras, incluso diría que muchas de las más hermosas campeonas lo harán, pero no me rendiré".

 _– Eso es algo que no puedes probar, pero en cualquier caso, si eso remotamente llegara a pasar, cosa que realmente dudo pase_ – Dijo la zorra _– No sería mejor solo compartirlo –_ Dijo con simpleza al saber que no se enamoraría de la persona que ama su amiga.

"No me importaría compartirlo, pero no quiero que me quiten como la 1ra, por eso, no me rindiere, seré la mujer que más ame y lo compartiré, un Rey tiene por derecho un Harem, ¿no?".

 _– Desde cuando eres tan agresiva –_ Pregunto Ahri impresionada de lo que su amiga escribía.

"Desde que me enamore".

Ambas se durmieron, una pensando en que no perdería y el otro en cómo convencer a la otra que no se enamoraría de la persona que ama su amiga, pero el destino juega muchas vueltas.

* * *

 ** _EN EL INFRAMUNDO, EN LA MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA GREMORY._**

En una enorme casa o más bien castillo, se encontraban la familia de sirvientes de la casa Gremory o más específico, de la heredera de la casa Gremory, Rias, junto con el Harem del rey, donde se encontraban Erika, Liliana, Mariya, Ena y Athena.

En la sala se encontraban también los 2 padres del actual Mao y la heredera, el patriarca y la matriarca de la casa Gremory.

En una silla la Mao y ex-heredera de la familia Sitri y actual Leviathan Serafall y su hermanita y actual heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona y su nobleza.

Todos esperaban a la llegada del Maou lucifer y ex-Heredero de la casa Gremory, Sirzechs.

De la nada las puertas de la sala se abren mostrando a un joven peli rojo con un hombre de cabello negro y mechas amarillas, el cual vestía elegantemente.

 ** _– Entonces pueden traer de regreso al 7mo –_** Pregunto Athena al peli rojo.

 **– Más o menos** – Esa respuesta no les pareció la correcta a las jóvenes mujeres **– Tenemos a quien nos ayude, pero tardaran en llegar, esas personas son lo mejor que tenemos –** Dijo Sirzechs tratando de calmar a las mujeres.

– ya veo – Dijo Athena **_– Más vale que sea rápido, sin Kusanagi Godou en Japón es muy probable que el balance sea tomado por la oscuridad, ya que Kusanagi es una persona a la cual Dioses y otros Campiones darían sus orgullos por él –_** Dijo Athena al ser una de esas diosas.

 ** _– No creo que sea tan malo –_** Dijo sin preocupación el hombre de cabello negro y amarillo.

 ** _– La noche sin estrellas, el derrotar a uno de los hijos de Son Wokong de la 1ra generación, derrotar al Dios Loki, todos esos actos fueron actos que hizo y que son muy importantes, que crees que pasaría si él no hubiera hecho nada en las peleas –_** Esa posibilidad congelo las ideas de Azazel, quien mostro una mirada seria.

 **– Mierda, es cierto, apresurare la búsqueda en Grigori y además le pediré a mis contactos que apresuren el encontrar al rey –** Dijo al saber que perdería tiempo en eventos y que perdería tiempo de investigar Gear o pasar tiempo de "diversión" con mujeres.

 **– Es obvio que lo hace para que sus pasatiempos no les sean arrebatados –** Dijo Serafall una vez Azazel salió del cuarto.

 ** _– Ese mocoso siempre ha sido así –_** Dijo Athena como respuesta.

 **– Disculpen si me entrometo, pero… en serio están importante el joven que derroto a Loki –** Pregunto Rias a la Diosa o a sus superiores.

 ** _– No saben nada de los Campiones verdad –_** Dijo Athena mirando a Sirzechs.

 **– Rias, ese joven que vimos el día que Loki fue derrotado, era un Campione –** Dijo Sirzechs a su hermanita.

 **– ¿Campione?**

– Un rey de reyes, un rey demonio, un Kami Koroshi – Dijo Erika diciendo la forma en que se conoce a los Campiones – Son humanos que lograron asesinar a un Dios y por ende, usurpar sus poderes – Esa explicación era una muy conocida dentro del campo de la magia, pero era una gran sorpresa para los jóvenes Demonios en ese lugar – El joven que asesinó a Loki es Kusanagi Godou, Mi ESPOSO – Dijo con mucha confianza la última parte.

– Espera un minuto Erika, ustedes no tiene esa relación, además… cualquiera puede ser su Esposa original y no pienso perder con ese título – Dijo una sonrojada Liliana a su más grande rival.

– No sean tonta, un rey japonés solo puede tener esposas japonesas, es por eso que Yui y yo seremos sus esposas – Dijo Ena abrazando a Mariya quien era un semáforo andante.

– No digas cosas así de vergonzosas – Pidió Mariya muy sonrojada al pensar en casarse con Kusanagi Godou.

 ** _– No crean que yo perderé la batalla –_** Dijo Athena uniéndose a la pelea por ser la esposa original.

– De cierta manera creo que le tengo envidia – Dijo Issei al ver como 5 hermosas chicas peleaban por un solo hombre – Aun cuando es más pequeño que el de Raiser, su Harem es muy bueno.

– Por favor no digas nada que las haga molestar – Dijo Rias preocupada de la posibilidad de que algo malo le pase a su sirviente.

– Si no es mucho problema – Llamó la atención el caballo de la familia Gremory – Si el rey… Kusanagi Godou ¿Verdad? – Se aseguró y vio cómo asentían las chicas – Kusanagi Godou es un Campione, se puede saber que poderes posee y a que Dios mato… aunque preferiría saber si es usuario de espadas y si es un gran espadachín – Dijo con nerviosismo ya que se preguntaba su podría ver la diferencia entre Él y Él Rey.

– El derrotó… – Erika no pudo continuar ya que Athena la detuvo.

– Antes que nada quiero contar una historia de la juventud de Sirzechs y contar la vez que un niño barrio el piso con él.

Sirzechs trato de detener a la diosa, pero serpientes aparecieron y lo detuvieron mientras Athena contaba esa historia con mucha alegría y diversión.

* * *

 ** _DE REGRESO EN RUNATERRA._**

En la mañana, todos comían en paz, salvo Wukong que miraba a Godou hacer ejercicios básicos, Lagartijas, Abdominales y correr 10 Kilómetros para no perderse (Aprobado por Saitama), luego se detuvo y se sentó a comer.

 _– Tardaremos 2 semanas en llegar a la bahía donde tomaremos un barco a Piltover, sería una semana con tiempo normal, pero como pararemos para entrenar, tardamos 2 semanas, si te cansas de caminar, Blitzcrank te cargará **–**_ Dijo Wukong a su nuevo amigo, el cual aunque no quería acepto.

Sona quien sabía que Godou estaba cansado, le daba de comer, claro que el rey se negaba, pero aparecía la técnica más temida, prohibida y peligrosa de todo ser con corazón… Los ojitos de cacharro regañado.

Godou tuvo que comer lo que le daba Sona, no le molestaba era muy deliciosa, pero era muy vergonzoso, no sabía que decir más que – Esta Deliciosa – Lo que contentaba a Sona al haberlo preparado ella.

 _– No creen que Sona ha estada muy… cariñosa últimamente –_ Pregunto Wukong a los demás,

 _– Pues que esperabas, está enamorada –_ Dijo Ahri feliz por su amiga.

 _– Eso no puede ser bueno –_ Dijo en un susurro Wukong llamando la atención de Blitzcrank y Ahri.

 _– A que te refieres –_ Preguntó el robot.

 _– ¿Que si Sona está enamorada, que pasara cuando el rey tenga que volver a su mundo? –_ Esa pregunto dejo a los 2 como piedras.

Era verdad, en algún momento Godou tendría que regresar a su mundo, entonces que pasaría, Ahri se preocupó por su amiga, pero Blitzcrank dijo algo que nadie esperaba,

 _– Dejémosla –_ Wukong y Ahri lo miraban confundidos por esa repentina opción _– Ella está muy feliz y Godou tiene que ser quien se lo diga, de esa manera no habrá problema entre los 2, estaría muy mal que dejemos que Sona sienta ese miedo ahora y es mejor que Godou sea quien tome el papel de decirle la verdad a Sona –_ Dijo el robot al saber que solo lastimarían a Sona si eran ellos quienes dijeran algo.

Acabando de comer, Wukong dejo descansar un rato a Godou y dejo que descansara y después regreso al entrenamiento, al acabar, caminaron, Blitzcrank aunque no le hacía falta a Godou se lo llevo cargando para evitar que se cansara muy rápido.

Así pasaron las 2 semanas y lograron subir a un barco que pudiera llegar a Piltover, una gran ciudad llena de tecnología.

Kusanagi Godou estaba con más ánimos y su cuerpo ya había obtenido algo de resultados con unos cuantos músculos, nada llamativo, pero si un avance, pero apenas entraron a la ciudad más tecnología de toda Runaterra, muchas personas empezaron a murmurar cosas.

Eso dejó al grupo un tanto intranquilos, ya que no era común, si bien ellos pocas veces iban a Piltover, nadie murmuraba cosas, entonces qué era lo que causaba esos murmullos en la gente, eso es algo que ninguno de los presentes entendía con exactitud, sin saber que el motivo era un rumor o una verdad.

– Entonces es él – Preguntó una persona a otra.

– Es como lo describieron, tiene que ser él – Respondió otro.

Muchas persona miraban al grupo, una de las cosas que pensó Ahri de ese susurro estaba a su lado, era claro, como no lo había visto antes.

 _– Creo que están murmurando cosas por el atuendo de Godou –_ Dijo Ahri a los presentes y eso era un buen motivo, cuando ves a un joven caminando con 2 de las más hermosas campeonas de la liga y más aún, siendo abrazado por una de ellas y vistas con un trapo roto y sucio.

Rápidamente Sona y Ahri metieron a Godou a la 1ra tienda y como afuera, susurros, de mujeres, las cuales no hablaban sobre el rumor de afuera, sino que si era por la apariencia del joven.

– Vaya es más joven que mi hijo, pero que guapo es – Dijo una señora adulta.

– Sí, arreglado estaría mejor – Dijo otra en respuesta de la 1ra.

Rápidamente Ahri metió en un probador a Godou y le dio ropa que le quedaran al rey y que fueran también para zonas frías, por lo cual Godou estuvo probándose ropa y haciendo combinaciones, hasta que se decidió por una.

Con algo de timidez salió del probador, y si las mujeres, cajeras, jóvenes y hasta las campeonas ya no estaban seguras que el joven Campione era atractivo… ahora no dejaban de creer que era un galán joven.

El joven Campione llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga sobre una chamarra roja de manga corta con capucha de color blanco y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla con unos cuantos rasguños como parte del diseño del pantalón, llevaba una cadena de un bolsillo al pantalón y con unas botas con punta de metal, su tez morena, con su cabello negro-azulado alborotado y sus ojos color caramelo, dejaban a las chicas con grandes sonrojos y un solo pensamiento.

– "NO ES POSIBLE SER TAN GUAPO/ATRACTIVO" – Era el pensamiento de todas las féminas del lugar, incluso de las 2 Campeonas.

– Me queda mal – Pregunto Godou al ver que todos lo veían y pensaba en que tendría que cambiarse para evitar más susurros y ser el centro de atención.

 _– Para nada –_ Dijeron Ahri y Sona solo lo pensó.

– Creo que me llevare esto… ah, pero como – Fue interrumpida sus amigas.

 _– No te preocupes, nosotras lo pagamos –_ Dijo Ahri sabiendo lo que pensaba Godou.

– No, un hombre es quien debería de pagar, ese es el deber de un hombre – Dijo recordando las cosas que decía su abuelo.

 _– Y como piensas pagar sin dinero –_ Pregunto dejando en mate a Godou, pero sorprendida de que haya dicho tal cosa.

– te lo devolveré – Dijo Godou a la Kitsune.

 _– No hace falta –_ Dijo Ahri impresionada de las cosas que decía Godou.

– Lo haré, de lo contrario no podría llamarme hombre – Eso sonrojo un poco a Ahri – Un hombre debe ser el confiable en estas situaciones, pero solo estoy mostrando un lado muy patético, por eso, como hombre, devolveré el dinero que gastes – Dijo serio lo que sonrojo más a Ahri y a todas las chicas del local.

–"Porque nuestros esposos no son así" – Pensaban las mujeres casadas con muchos celos al ver a ese joven tan, guapo, noble y amable.

 _– No hace falta que me lo devuelvas –_ Seguía insistiendo Ahri ya que lo hacía por Sona y para que Godou se viera bien… aunque no pensaba en que tan bien se veía.

– Ya sé – Dijo Godou llamando la atención de Ahri y todas las mujeres que solo sufrían celos de las campeonas – Si logro obtener el dinero, déjame llevarte a un lugar a comer – Eso dejo en blanco a todo mundo, Ahri se sonrojo y las mujeres estaban que arden en Celos por ese novio tan cariñoso.

 _– No es necesario, ya te dije que no hagas nada –_ Seguía insistiendo en que olvidara el tema.

– No, es mi deber como hombre, el devolverle el favor a una persona y más aún, cuando es un amigo – Dijo con una suave sonrisa que solo dejo semáforos rojos en la tienda.

Ahri se rindió y asintió para no tener que ver al caballero delante de ella, pero era tan injusto, como es que un humano puede ser tan dulce, tan caballeroso y tan amable siendo este un rey y más aún, como su corazón latía por el chico al cual le gustaba Sona, la cual al verla tenía escrito en su libreta "Te lo dije" y una emoticón (:P).

Ahri sonrojada pago con un descuento que no pidió, ya que la cajera y la dueña quien vio a ver qué escándalo pasaba en la planta baja, solo podían ayudar al joven a que no gastara tanto, pero por dentro se la comían los celos por las campeonas.

Al salir una reacción parecida a la de dentro sucedió, ahora los susurros se triplicaron, Wukong y Blitzcrank les salió unas gotas de sudor, acaso no era el comprar ropa lo que llamaba la atención de la gente, entonces suspiraron y negaron, de la nada vieron un rostro conocido y el al darse cuenta de las mismas personas se quedó quieto.

Era un joven de cabello rubio de ojos azules que llevaba un traje de aventurero pero con un tono más para el desierto, una camisa gris bajo una chamarra color arena atado por 3 telas y un pantalón negro de mezclilla quien a su vez tenía unos gogles y un guante un tanto antiguo y futurista y una tela en el cuello, cuando los amigos del rey estaban por decir algo el joven habla 1ro.

– Tú – Dijo para sorpresa de todo a Godou quien se señaló – Sí tú, un joven de no más 16 años de cabello negro-azulado, tez morena y bien parecido, quien no parece ser un oponente hábil y pareces más débil que Teemo, eres tú, el del rumor, el "Guerrero Misterioso" que derroto a Jax – Dijo contando los rumores para sorpresa de todos – Yo Ezreal te digo esto cara a cara – Los campeones estaban con gran dudo ya que el explorador no era de los que les fascinara pelear – Me daréis tu autógrafo – Pidió sacando un libro y un bolígrafo.

– ¿Eh? – Dijeron todos los presentes.

* * *

Unos minutos después en un restaurante se encontraban los 6 en una mesa tomando sus bebidas, entonces Ezreal les contó sobre el rumor que circulaba en toda Runaterra.

 _– Entonces los murmullos eran porque reconocieron a Godou como "el misterioso guerrero que derrotó a Jax con sencilla facilidad", eh –_ Dijo Wukong tomando un batido de banana _– Bueno Jax es bastante conocido, no es raro que los rumores ya se hayan expandido._

– Sí y me dije que si llegaba a encontrar a esa persona le pediría su autógrafo – Dijo el explorador de Piltover.

 _– Porque –_ Pregunto curiosa la Kitsune.

– Verán, cuando estaba hablando con Taliyah esta me contó sobre el rumor y dijo que le encantaría conocer u obtener algo firmado por esa persona, el derrotar a Jax es algo increíble y por cómo lo contaron le parecía increíble y pienso que si le entrego esto firmado por Godou entonces me daría una cita – Dijo algo nervioso el joven rubio.

 _– Ya veo, eso suena algo romántico sin duda –_ Dijo Ahri _– Suerte con eso campeón –_ Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

– Para por favor – Dijo Ezreal sonrojado – Por cierto… no está Sona muy pegada a Godou – Pregunto.

 _– Es obvio, está enamorada –_ Dijo Ahri.

– En serio, pero como – Pregunto sorprendido Ezreal.

 _– Al parecer ni ella misma lo sabe, pero solo sabe que es amor a 1ra vista –_ Dijo Ahri recordando lo que dijo su amiga cuando se lo pregunto también.

Tras eso y que Godou firmara eso se retiraron del restaurante y fueron a la salida de Piltover para ir a Freljord y encontrar a Braum, pero algo los detuvo y eran 2 mujeres.

Una llevaba un vestido morado sin tirantes pero sujetada por unos cinturones quien además llevaba un sombrero de copa de igual color con unas botas cafés y un rifle de gran boca al final, ella tenía la tez clara y ojos morados y un largo y sedoso cabello castaño, de cierta manera esa joven mujer de no más 19 años le recordaba a Mariya.

La otra tenía el pelo rosa recogido al lado derecho y sus ojos azul oscuro tenía la tez clara y vestía con un traje tipo armadura delgada con las piernas y el pecho con metal y lo demás con un toque futurista y unos enormes puños quién debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía el numero VI.

 _– Vaya si no son más que Vi y Caitlyn, las 2 policías de Piltover, se puede saber qué es lo que desean de nosotros –_ Preguntó Wukong sarcásticamente a las 2 mujeres.

– No queremos problemas con ustedes Jonianos, solo entréguenos al joven y pueden retirarse – Dijo Caitlyn apuntando su pistola.

 _– Se puede saber por qué –_ Preguntó Blitzcrank a las mujeres.

– Hay rumores de su fuerza y queremos asegurarnos de que no se alguien peligroso y por eso mismo nos lo llevaremos para interrogarlo y ver si es peligroso o no – Dijo Vi esta vez.

 _– Godou no es una mala persona y eso se los puedo decir desde ahora –_ Dijo Wukong muy serio _– Y puede que sí, sus poderes sean muy peligroso y sea ridículamente fuerte, pero no los puede usar cuando quieran, no es una amenaza –_ Dijo Wukong.

– Sí es así entonces no tardará en salir del interrogatorio, así que nos lo llevamos – Dijo Vi.

– O es acaso que tenemos que llevarnos-los a ustedes también – Dijo Caitlyn apuntando con su pistola a los otros campeones.

– Decidan, hacemos esto por las malas o… no, solo por las malas – Dijo Vi con un poco de burla.

 ** _– [Rey, tiene idea de qué hacer en esta situación] –_** Pregunto la Ame no Murakumo a su dueño.

– "Tienes alguna idea" – Pregunto Godou.

 ** _– [Tengo un plan pero necesito que muestres al final ese lado conquistador tuyo para que funcione] –_** Dijo la espada.

– "Ese lado no existe" – Dijo con enojo Godou – "Pero cuál es el plan" – Pregunto y la espada le contesto.

 _– Entonces parece que tendremos que arreglarlo por las malas –_ Dijo Wukong sacando su bastón y apuntándolo contra Caitlyn.

– Cuando esta batalla termine los encerraré por una larga temporada – Dijo Vi apuntando con sus enormes manos robóticas a los 5 presentes.

Los 4 campeones del lado de Godou estaban por pelear contra las 2 Campeonas policías de Piltover, pero Godou se puso delante de ellos.

– Te entregaras solo, que bien – Dijo Vi al ver como Godou se ponía delante de los campeones.

– No creo que sea eso Vi – Dijo la castaña amiga de la peli rosa – Algo me dice que no será algo así de fácil lo que viene.

Godou quien estaba delante de sus amigos tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero en los alrededores habían muchas personas viendo, la posible pelea de las policías de Piltover contra el misterioso guerrero que derroto a Jax.

Godou abrió los ojos y energía mágica se formó alrededor, un gran pilar de luz se formó alrededor de Godou y entonces desapareció cuando Godou separaba sus brazos y se ponía en pose de lucha.

Vi fue la 1ra en correr para golpear a Godou, quien solo dijo un rezo.

 ** _– "¡Porque soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes!, Realmente soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las de las victorias. No importa quién me rete, ya sea humano o demonio… Puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos, ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastaré a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!" –_** Y con un aura dorada y la imagen de un toro dorado en la cabeza, se prepara para la pelea.

Vi no le tomo importancia y trato de golpearlo y con la pobre defensa que aparentaba tener el joven debía funcionar, pero Godou con un dedo detuvo el puño de Vi, lo que sorprendió a todos, entonces alejo el puño con su dedo y golpeo a Vi en el estómago y le saco el aire, luego la pateo y la mando cerca de Caitlyn quien aprovecho y disparo esperando cuando Godou tuviera la guardia baja.

Godou movió su mano a un lado y un muro de hielo se hizo presente, tomando el daño de la bala, pero solo con un pequeño agujero en ese muro, todos estaban impresionados por eso.

Vi se paró y se lanzó una vez más contra el joven, pero él se movía y esquivaba cada golpe que daba la mujer, era increíble para la gente ver eso, entonces Caitlyn disparó otra vez y Godou movió su mano creando otro muro de hielo, entonces saltó al muro y con eso se posiciono detrás de Vi y la tomó de un brazo para girarla y hacer que chocara contra el muro y seguido golpear su cara y lanzarla contra Caitlyn y en su mano un viento frío, igual o más frío que el bajo 0 y lo movió hacia adelante congelando todo.

Las 2 policías se sorprendieron, Vi saltó rápidamente tomando a Caitlyn y evitó que el frío las tocara y congelara, pero el frío se detuvo cerca de los civiles, notando que Godou podía controlar qué tan lejos llegará el frío o que su aire frío tenía su límite de expansión, entonces cuando pisaron suelo estas se resbalaron, Vi trato de golpear el suelo pero puso sus manos delante de ella para cubrirse de varias balas de energía oscura.

Caitlyn entonces se escondió y disparó con precisión una bala que apuntaba a la cabeza del oponente, pero Godou quien solo se concentraba en Vi, movió su cabeza y atrapó con sus dientes la bala, lo que dejo a todos impresionados, entonces dejo un mano libre y con la otra continuó los disparos que ya afectaban las manos de Vi y con su mano libre agarró la bala y con su mano derecha llenó la bala con magia y golpeo la parte trasera de la bala, la cual se fue a un arbusto de donde salió Caitlyn y vio como el lugar era cubierto por un aire frío y luego donde cayó un potente rayo.

El lugar estaba casi destruido, entonces sintió algo cerca, cuando giro, Godou estaba en su espalda y con una sonrisa, Caitlyn trato de moverse, pero fue tarde y con un golpe mando a Caitlyn junto donde estaba Vi.

Los espectadores y Campeones miraban esta pelea con emoción, todos estupefacta-dos de que solo un hombre pudiera contra las 2 policías de Piltover.

Godou se reunió en magia y entonces cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mostrando unos orbes color esmeralda.

Caitlyn y Vi se pararon una vez más y entonces, Vi salió corriendo más rápido y trato de golpear a Godou pero este se movió saltando y quedando en el aire, aunque tuvo que moverse en el aire para evitar una bala de Caitlyn, entone un puño golpeó el estómago de Godou y era la de Vi, entonces Vi tomo al joven y empezó a golpearlo.

Golpe tras golpe, hasta que salía sangre de sus labios y nariz, Vi estaba por conectar otro golpe, pero Caitlyn la detuvo.

– Basta, ya ha perdido – Dijo a Vi quien miro a su oponente y bajo su puño.

– En serio – Dijo la voz de Godou y miraron como sonreía sin daño alguno.

De la nada **_[Crack]_** toda el área se empezó a romper como vidrio y el área regreso a la normalidad, exceptuando que Caitlyn no tenía su rifle sino un juguete y Vi no tenía sus puños sino unos guantes de cocina y Godou solo era un muñeco de hielo.

Detrás de ellas estaba Godou con las manos y el rifle de las policías, pero todos estaban con impresión en la cara, si estaba recibiendo una paliza y de un minuto a otro está a salvo y con las armas de las policiacas.

– **_[Illusion World]_** – Dijo Godou – Esta es una técnica que me permite crear un campo donde la gente está atrapada en una ilusión y ve lo que las persona atrapadas vieran, en este caso ustedes 2 – Explico Natsu a las 2 policías – Entonces terminemos esto – Dijo creando una gran cantidad de energía mágica la cual formo una sombra demoniaca a Godou.

Un gran cuerpo envuelto en oscuridad con 2 orbes rojos era lo que veían las 2 policiacas y las 2 sintieron algo que hacía tiempo o nunca sintieron… Miedo.

Sus cuerpos temblaban, no tenían sus armas y la persona delante de ellas no había ido en serio y estaba por acabar con ellas, paso a paso el aura era más fuerte, sólo podían temblar.

Cuando Godou estaba delante de ellas, entonces puso sus manos delante de ellas y dejo de liberar poder y dijo.

– Me rindo – Entonces todo quedo en silencio.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie podía procesar nada, incluso las 2 policías se quedaron en blanco por unos minutos, hasta que reaccionaron y Caitlyn dudosa puso unas esposas en las manos de Godou.

– Eso es todo – Dijo Caitlyn – Solo te rendirás, no romperás las esposas, no nos atacaras, no nos cortaras, amenazaras… solo te rendirás – preguntaba incrédula.

– Sí, solo me rindo – Dijo con simpleza.

Nadie supo cómo actuar, el hombre que logró domar a las más grandes policías de todo Piltover se entregó sin ningún problema aun cuando había ganado.

Ni siquiera las policías campeonas se lo creían, pero entonces Godou dijo.

– Lo siento, parece que tardaremos que esperar un poco antes de continuar – Se despidió y se fue con las 2 policías.

 _–… Y que hacemos ahora –_ Pregunto Blitzcrank.

 _– Lo mejor sería esperar a que Godou salga del interrogatorio y continuar nuestro viaje a Freljord –_ Dijo Wukong suspirando.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto el capítulo llega a su fin y espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Como vieron Sona se enamoró a 1ra vista, acaso Ahri también y si Sona dice la verdad, cuantas Campeonas rodearan al rey, que pasara cuando regrese a su mundo y que líos tendrá que sufrir por ahora y lo más impórtate, que pasara en el interrogatorio con las 2 policías de Piltover._**

 ** _Todas esas y más preguntas se responderán en este Fic así que espero que les guste._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Review:**_

 **Black Aura Wolf:**

 _Agradezco_ _los comentarios y los puntos de vista, y si, vi el error algo tarde, pero bueno, no es la 1ra vez que pongo Natsu en lugar de Godou y Godou en lugar de Natsu, ya que hacer fic´s de 2 series diferentes, terminadas equivocandote un poco en algunas ocasiones._

 **Waflekohai:**

 _No te preocupes, pienso continuar el fic, de hecho ya regreso._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4.- Interrogatorios y el viaje a tierras heladas.**_

Godou ahora mismo se encontraba en un cuarto un tanto oscuro iluminado por un foco, sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de metal con 2 sillas delante de él, esperando a la llegada de quien fuera a hacer el interrogatorio por el cual se rindió y vino a este lugar.

Pero fuera del cuarto se encontraban las 2 policiacas más fuertes de Piltover y el más animado explorador de la misma cuidad, pero aparte de Vi, Caitlyn y Ezreal, se encontraba un hombre de entre los 20 y 25 de cabello negro con ojos azules quien a su vez llevaba una armadura mecánica de cintura para arriba y un pantalón negro de una clase de tela elástica, que además portaba un tipo de lanza, él era el protector del mañana Jayce.

– Entonces quién será el que interrogue a Godou – Pregunto Vi.

– Serán ustedes 2 obviamente – Dijo Jayce a las chicas que lo miraron confundidas – Ustedes lo trajeron sin motivo más allá de unos rumores, las superó y se rindió, si hubiera sido yo ya lo habría liberado – Dijo el protector del mañana a las 2 policías.

– En mi caso ya lo conocí y no me parece una mala persona, no se mucho de él pero la verdad es que es una persona agradable – Dijo Ezreal a las 2 policías frente a él.

– Entiendo nosotros haremos el interrogatorio, ustedes pueden retirarse – Dijo Caitlyn a los 2 varones.

– Por cierto, lo encerraran en una celda cuando terminemos nuestro turno – Pregunto Ezreal tocando un tema que no habían pensado.

Nadie dijo nada y vieron como Vi y Caitlyn estaban en silencio, parece que enserio no pensaron en eso, entonces dijo Vi.

– Ya veremos que hacer – Dijo mientras los 2 chicos suspirando y pidiéndole a dios que salvara a esa alma en pena retirándose de la estación por el cambio de turnos.

* * *

Tras unos segundos las sillas delante de Godou fueron usadas por las mismas policías que lo habían arrestado, asease por Vi y Caitlyn, entonces el interrogatorio empezó.

– Bien, empecemos con el interrogatorio para que podamos acabar – Dijo Vi tanto a Caitlyn como a Godou.

– Empecemos con una pregunta simple – Dijo Caitlyn más tranquila que su compañera – De dónde vienes – Esa fue la pregunta hecha por Caitlyn.

– Es una larga historia – Dijo Godou.

– Hay una forma de que lo simplifiques – Pregunto Caitlyn.

– Soy de otro mundo – Dijo Godou a las policías.

– Un viajero dimensional que llego a Runaterra, ha – Dijo Vi al saber cómo le paso lo mismo a Bardo.

– No exactamente – Dijo Godou por lo equivocada que estaban las 2 féminas, quienes miraron a Godou – Continuemos con el interrogatorio – Pidió.

– Entonces cuéntanos sobre tus poderes – Pidió Vi con claro interés en su voz.

– Esa es una historia aún más larga y difícil de resumir sin tener que hacer que ustedes pidan una explicación – Dijo Godou al saber lo complejo de sus poderes.

– Entonces hagamos esto – Dijo Caitlyn – Cuéntanos sobre tu vida, toda y aun si tomas tu tiempo entonces estará bien, ya que avanzaremos y te dejaremos ir más rápido – Dijo Caitlyn y Godou cuando estaba por hablar, su estómago sonó.

– No creen que puedan darme algo de comer antes – Pidió ya que habían pasado unas 6 horas desde que comió, ya que Vi y Caitlyn se desviaban para capturar criminales y llegaron muy tarde a la "prisión".

– Claro, solo déjanos ir a buscar algo que comer – Dijo Caitlyn saliendo.

– En lo que Caitlyn regresa, porque no hablamos un rato – Pregunto Vi para no aburrirse.

– Claro que quieres saber – Pregunto Godou.

– No lo sé y tú no tienes una duda – Pregunto ahora Vi.

– Cuéntame de ti – Dijo Godou llamando la atención de Vi.

Entonces Vi le contó su pasado como ladrona, de cómo en vez de escapar salvo a unas personas y como dejo de robar a los inocentes y paso a robar a los ladrones a quienes una vez ayudo, como Caitlyn la alentó a ser su compañera y las aventuras que ha tenido en la liga de leyendas.

– Ya veo, sin duda eres una persona impresionante y muy amable como pensé – Dijo Godou, pues tanto Vi como Caitlyn buscaban no dañar a los inocentes en su batalla, pero esas palabras ocasionaron un ligero sonrojo en la policía, quien no se esperaba esas palabras – Salvar la vida de otras personas que no conoces cuando hacías cosas malas, eso demuestra lo amable y el buen corazón que tienes.

La joven policía, por 1ra vez en, posiblemente, toda su vida, se había sonrojado de gran manera, nunca, ningún hombre, había logrado tal hazañas y aun cuando había obtenido halagos igual o incluso algunos más llamativos, por un motivo, que salieran de la boca del rey, era algo nuevo para ella, como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

– No es verdad, únicamente fue casualidad, pude haber escapado – Dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema.

– Pero no lo hiciste – Dijo Godou a la más violenta policía de todo Piltover, quien miro al rey – Si una persona tiene que escoger a una persona o su salvación, usualmente esa persona escogerá su vida, eso es un humano, pero aquel que arriesga su vida por la de otra persona y más si no la conoce, es para mí un héroe o alguien que merece ser reconocido, por eso pienso que Vi es una gran persona – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que sonrojo fuertemente a Vi, aunque en la mente del rey, apareció la imagen de su 1er amigo dios y a la persona que asesino para ser un rey demonio.

La policía estaba con la cara casi tan roja como un tomate, sin exagerar, jamás espero tan amables personas de un joven y menos de uno que ella encarceló, se alegraba que Caitlyn no estuviera, quien sabe qué estaría diciendo en momentos como ese.

\- Eres la 1ra persona en decir algo como eso sabes - Dijo Vi a Godou quien miro a la policía - Muchas personas solo me ven como, **_[Vi, La violenta policía de Piltover]_** , no creo que haya nadie que piense lo mismo como tú - Dijo Vi a Godou con una sonrisa algo apagada, puede que pensar de más, la estaba lastimando.

\- Lo dudo - Dijo Godou y Vi miro al rey - Puede que alguien piense eso, pero habrá otras personas que crean en ti, lo sé, Vi es una persona muy amable, al punto donde muchas personas la aceptarían, pero a su vez, es muy linda y muchas personas, sobretodo hombres, se les hace difícil el hablar con Vi y poder decirle lo que piensan de ella, por eso yo creo que Vi es una persona muy amable - Ante ese comentario, el corazón de Vi latía rápidamente, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

Si Liliana viera eso, sin duda alguna, comentaría que su deducción sobre Godou era correcta, que era un Casanova que enamoraba indiscriminadamente a las mujeres y a Doni, sin que se diera cuenta, todo un mujeriego.

Entonces Caitlyn llegó a la sala con unas hamburguesas, aunque miro como Vi estaba sonrojada y Godou miro a verla, aunque no supo que paso, le entro la curiosidad de qué pasó con Godou y Vi.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UN HOTEL EN PILTOVER*-*-*-*-*_**

En un hotel de 4 estrellas, se encontraban Ahri, Sona, Wukong y Blitzcrank, todos en el cuarto para 2 del mono y del robot, quienes solo suspiraban ante las críticas de Ahri sobre las 2 policías y como habían tratado a su amigo, cosa en la que Wukong, Blitzcrank y Sona estaban de acuerdo.

\- Podrías calmarte un poco, Ahri, harás que me maree y devuelva los plátanos que me comí - Dijo Wukong a su amiga zorra de 9 colas.

\- Como quieres que me calme, acaso tu no estas enojado por como trataron a Godou - Pregunto Ahri a su amigo muy enojada.

\- Claro que lo estoy, pero debemos pensar que Caitlyn y Vi solo hacen su trabajo al proteger Piltover, puede que Godou no sea peligroso, pero ellas deben de averiguar cosas sobre él, antes de poder dejarlo libre, de lo contrarío, si algo pasa y ellas no hubieran hecho nada antes, las cosas que pasarían serían por su culpa, por eso, deben de interrogar a Godou, posiblemente salga pasado mañana o al día después de ese, únicamente debemos esperar, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer - Dijo Wukong con gran sabiduría, aunque eso no calmará del todo a Ahri.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL APARTAMENTO DE CAITLYN Y VI*-*-*-*-***_

En el apartamento donde vivían las 2 campeonas, ambas escoltaban al rey, Kusanagi Godou, con ellas, pues dejarlo en la prisión no era buena idea y más con sus poderes, por eso, decidieron que lo mejor era que se quedara con ellas, además de aprovechar para continuar el interrogatorio.

El apartamento era espacioso, de un color blanco, el suelo de mármol, el pasillo se dividía en 4 partes, 2 puestas a la izquierda y uno a la derecha y el final del pasillo que llevaba al comedor, unas cortinas azules se lograban distinguir, no tenía muchas cosas, pero era bastante lindo.

Los 3 caminaron hasta llegar al comedor, donde cada quien se sentó donde quería.

Vi se echó en un hermoso y costoso sofá, Godou en una silla y Caitlyn fue por algo de beber para los 3.

\- Entonces viven ustedes 2 solas - Dijo Godou a Vi.

\- Si, ambas damos la mitad para pagar, es un buen lugar, además muy barato - Dijo Vi con tranquilidad, aunque algo sonrojada.

\- Bien, qué te parece si continuamos o más bien, empezamos con el interrogatorio - Pregunto Caitlyn quien llego con 3 tazas con café y unos panes.

\- Claro - Dijo Godou - Por donde empiezo - Pregunto tomando una taza y un pan.

\- Por tu vida - Dijo Caitlyn y Vi puso mucha atención a las palabras del rey.

\- Okey - Dijo Godou - Todo empezó cuando en mi mundo, viaje a otro país, para un encargo de mi abuelo... - De esa manera, el rey japonés empezó a hablar sobre su vida desde sus inicios, como conoció al dios quien empezó su nueva vida, su 1er amigo divino, como conoció a una bruja con quien casi no se llevaba bien, de como fueron a todas partes, del como en un momento de desesperación tras conocer a Melgart, como pelearon con la estrategia que tenían, como fallo y como Erika lo hizo utilizar el **[Caballo Blanco]** y logro derrotar a Verethragna y de cómo se enfrentó al rival de Verethragna y de un gran amigo suyo, el rey que una vez gobernó todo el mar, Melgart y la pelea con quien se considera su mejor amigo, Salvatore Doni - Y es así cómo empezó todo.

Pasé a que "terminó" de contar su historia, cabe decir que las 2 Campeonas estaban fuera de sus creencias, no solo el joven era un rey, sino un asesino de dioses, algo que no hubieran creído de no ser porque vieron al rey pelear contra ellas.

Aunque no se esperaban eso del joven rey, era muy amable, alguien que no era más que un joven de su edad, pase a todo eso, su vida se vio envuelta con peleas mortales, no era un destino muy justo, pero debían comprender que todo lo que el rey vivió era muy notable para su joven edad y experiencias.

Solo en poder, posiblemente se comparara a los más fuertes campeones de la liga, posiblemente Godou lograría entretener a Aurelio con todo su poder, o incluso igualarlo, no estaban seguras de hasta dónde llegaban sus habilidades, aunque tampoco las conocían del todo.

\- Entonces tu robaste las 10 encarnaciones del Dios de la Guerra y la Victoria de Persa, convirtiéndote en un Campione y el 7mo rey de tu mundo, donde donde terminaste peleando contra el viejo rival del dios de la guerra, el anterior rey del mar, donde saliste victorioso, y luego peleaste con un Idiota y tu superior como Campione, "empatando" contra ese idiota, es así como va tu historia ¿no? - Pregunto Caitlyn impresionada de la vida del rey, entonces Godou asintió.

\- La 1ra parte sí - Dijo Godou a las campeonas - Pero han sucedido muchas cosas más, incluso el como llegue a Runaterra - Dijo Godou a las 2 policías.

\- Será mejor que sea en la mañana, ya es muy tarde, así que vamos a dormir, hay una habitación al terminar la sala, descansa en ese cuarto - Dijo Caitlyn y Godou asintió, parándose para ir a la habitación y descansar.

El rey agradeció a Caitlyn y se fue a la habitación para poder descansar, pero una vez entro, las 2 policías que estaban aún en la sala, no se pararon.

\- Tu que crees - Pregunto Caitlyn a Vi sobre la vida del rey.

\- Su monstruoso poder mágico es superior y por mucho al de Syndra, en fuerza física no estoy muy segura, en el caso de la inteligencia, diría que es promedio, su reacciones son muy altas, casi como si siempre estuviera alerta, pero en el caso de su personalidad... - Se detuvo un momento Vi sobre ese tema.

\- Es muy amable y carismático, además de ser un "pacifista", la verdad, no creo que alguien como él sea bien tratado en este mundo, menos ahora que la guerra entre Demacia y Noxus esta por comenzar - Dijo Caitlyn la continuación de las palabras de su amiga - Pero hay algo en él, que no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿Qué es lo que busca o qué acción tomará el rey, en este mundo? - Esa era la mayor duda y el mayor motivo de interrogar al rey.

Vi y Caitlyn lo hubieran sentado y dejado en paz si era una persona normal, o un guerrero fuera de la línea de máxima alerta, pero Godou era lo contrario, era una persona que cruzaba esa línea 11 veces como mínimo y aún así era difícil que fuera peligroso, lo que llenaba aún más en desorden a las 2 protectoras del rey.

Decidiendo dejar eso para otro día, ambas se pararon y se fueron a dormir cada una a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

En el cuarto del rey, unos cuantos rayos de luz tocaban su rostro, una ligera molestia en su cara, que era la luz de sol, molestaba al rey, incapaz de poder continuar con su pacifico sueño, abrió los ojos, pero el sueño continuaba con él, así que levantando su pecho y estirándose, pasó sus dedos en sus ojos y los abrió lentamente.

Su pecho que estaba expuesto, ya que en la noche, el cuarto era muy caliente y tuvo que quitarse la camisa para que a su vez, el frío llegará poco a poco, miro a su lado, su espada, su compañero y su 2da divinidad usurpada, la **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri]** o bien puede ser llamada la **[Espada Kusanagi]** , además de su camisa y su chaleco.

Estiró su cuerpo una vez más, para bajar su mano. pero entonces una sensación suave, algo familiar, se sentía en su mano.

Godou algo nervioso de ese aire de Deja vu, miro a su lado, con una mínima esperanza de que no fuera lo que pensaba que era.

 _ **[Sangrado]**_

Para su eterna suerte heredara de su abuelo, Ichirou, algo sucedió.

A su lado, una melena de un color rosado oscuro brillante, algo desordenado pero muy hermoso, una blanca tez como un dulce melocotón y una suave mirada como una inocente ardilla, con sus ojos cerrados, acostada de manera algo sutil y desordenada, pero con una mano en uno de sus pechos, esa persona a la cual el rey había tocado, era Vi.

Al ver el familiar rostro de una de las 2 personas que lo habían arrestado se sorprendió de sobremanera, más aún cuando sabía que su mano estaba en un mal lugar, por lo que rápidamente la quito de ese sitio.

Se alejó un poco, noto que tenía ropa, limpia y casi sin arrugas, lo que indicaba que no se había metido a dormir durante la noche y que era reciente su infiltración, entonces noto como Vi se paró y se estiró, a su vez, noto como al abrir los ojos, sus brillantes orbes zafiros, los que visualizaron al rey, quien la miraba con sus ojos color caramelo.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Godou algo nervioso al ver a la hermosa dama haber despertado de su sueño.

\- Buenos días - Regresó el saludo con un ánimo típico de Vi, al parecer no le parecía nada rara esta situación - Pero vaya, no sé que hiciste en el cuarto, pero el aire frío de la mañana era fabulosa, me dio muchas ganas de dormir como nunca - Dijo Vi al joven Rey quien no sabía de lo que decía Vi - Como sea, arréglate para que podamos continuar el interrogatorio - Dijo Vi saliendo del cuarto de Godou.

Godou se quedó mirando la puerta con un sonrojo en cara y sin poder salir de la impresión.

 _ **\- [Sin duda eres un Rey Demonio de la Divinidad de Acero] -**_ Dijo la espada azabache del rey con un tono burlón.

\- Calla - Dijo Godou levantándose para arreglarse.

Pero soportada en la puerta con un fuerte sonrojo en cara estaba Vi.

\- "Aún si fue solo uno segundos... me toco el pecho... porque sera que mi corazón se agita tan rápido, mierda, que me pasa" - Pensaba Vi sin entender porque reaccionaba así con Godou, se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacía la mesa donde Caitlyn serviría el desayuno.

* * *

Una vez el rey salió de su cuarto, se sentó con Vi y Caitlyn y comieron con suma tranquilidad, pocas cosas podían quitar la paz que estaban teniendo en esos momentos, así que una vez terminaran de comer, se prepararon para continuar con la interrogación al rey de otro mundo.

\- Bien, ahora continuemos con el interrogatorio - Dijo la policía de gracioso sombrero al rey de manera respetuosa, a su vez que podía oír lo demás.

\- Bueno, después de probar mi fuerza contra el idiota de Doni, había regresado a mi hogar en Japón, donde esperaba no tener que meterme con más cosas relacionadas con los dioses herejes o la magia, pero mi suerte no era muy buena, pues tuve que regresar a Italia nuevamente un tiempo después - Entonces Godou comenzó a contar cómo tuvo que batallar contra Erika y obtuvo el Gorgoneion, para luego batallar contra la diosa de la tierra y la sabiduría, así como de la oscuridad, Athena.

Como tuvo que retener al más poderoso de los Campiones hasta el amanecer, de cómo logró salvar a su amiga de aquel anciano, y como tuvo que batallar contra el héroe de roma, quien a su vez era el rey del dios quien había asesinado, el rey del sol **[Mitra]** quien era a su vez el héroe de Gracia **[Perseo]** , incluso lo difícil que fue derrotarlo ya que sellaba sus autoridades, el cómo tuvo que buscar ayuda de Athena para ganar la batalla.

El incidente provocado por 2 amigas que lo llevaron a conocer a Susano no Mikoto y otros dioses más, como la princesa de ojos de cristal y un sacerdote, a la vez de como tuvo que detener la **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsuguri]** y la batalla contra Metis, la madre de Athena, como obtuvo la victoria y su 2da autoridad, que era la **[Hoja Kusanagi]**.

Como al ayudar a la hermanita de su amiga, se metió en una batalla contra la Campione China, la persona que ha llegado al pináculo de las artes marciales, Su Eminencia, Luo Hao, con quien tuvo una dura batalla, en la cual, para él terminó en empate, pero la reina demonio pensaba que fue su victoria, él como el apuesto rey mono tomó el cuerpo de la hermana menor de su amiga y provocó caos, el cómo tuvo que superar eso para poder derrotar al rey mono, solo para que apareciera con 2 enemigos nuevos, pero gracias a quien se volvió, un agradable compañero, John Pluto Smith y a quien se terminó convirtiendo en su hermana jurada, Luo Hao, lograron derrotar **[Al Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo]** y sus 2 hermanos jurados.

Como tuvo que volver a pelear contra Athena y cayó en la trampa de la reina de las brujas, Guinevere, una de los **[Ancestros Divino]** que servían al asesino de asesino de dioses, **[El rey que se presenta al final de las eras]** o **[El Rey del Fin]** , de cómo en medio de su batalla, se metió un problemático Dios, como la misma diosa de la madre tierra se convirtió en piedra y el rey buscó la forma de destruir el artefacto divino que evitaba su batalla contra Athena, él como derroto a Athena y obtuvo una divinidad de ella, de como le prometió a Lancelot una batalla por haberse metido en la suya con Athena.

El cómo conoció al molesto **[Príncipe Negro]** Alexander, de cómo tuvieron una disputa, como robo un importante artefacto sagrado, de cómo tuvo que buscar pistas de Lancelot, de cómo fue engañado por Lancelot para unirse a ella y a Guinevere y derrotar a Alexander, para luego batallar contra Lancelot, incluso cuando sus planes fueron cambiados por sus compañeras, de cómo obtuvo su batalla y victoria sobre Lancelot, claro que no solo, incluso el evento que lo llevó a Runaterra, ya que tuvo que evitar que Loki iniciara el **[Ragnarok]** en Japón, incluso contó sobre su combate de 15 días y 14 noches, y de cómo terminó venciendo al dios del engaño, pero este usó su poder restante para mandarlo a otro mundo, los sucesos que llevaron a su extraño rumor de la derrota de Jax y como paso todo tipo de cosas para llegar a este punto.

\- Entonces saliendo de Piltover, me capturaron y así es como terminaría la historia en realidad - Dijo Godou a las 2 policías que no sabían qué reacción poner.

-... Okey, logro entender la mayor parte, pero debo de decir, que no es algo que una persona pueda aceptar de golpe - Dijo Caitlyn, siendo la 1ra en salir de su trance tras saber todo lo que pasó en la vida del rey, Vi salio cuando escuchó a su amiga hablar - Pero bueno, tras escuchar esto, puedo entender que no eres un enemigo, que eres una persona decente que no traería problemas a personas inocentes, por lo que, no serás encarcelado y seras puesto en libertad, eso es todo - Dijo Caitlyn al ver y escuchar a Godou.

\- En serio, que bien, la verdad esperaba que se asustaran y pensaran que fuera alguien peligroso - Dijo Godou más calmado al ser tachado como alguien peligroso en varias ocasiones, el que no lo hicieran por 1ra vez lo hacía muy feliz.

\- Creo que malentiendes algo - Dijo Caitlyn y Godou la miro confuso - Yo acepto que eres una buena y confiable persona, por lo que preocuparnos por que ataques Piltover, es una perdida de tiempo, pero, sigues siendo una persona con un peligroso poder en mano, de tal nivel, que realmente no sabríamos cómo actuar, eres peligroso, pero he deducido que no eres ni seras una amenaza para Piltover - Termino de decir Caitlyn, hiriendo un poco al rey, quien estaba ilusionado con que no era tomado como alguien peligroso.

\- Entonces puedo irme con Sona y los demás - Pregunto el rey a las 2 policías, quienes se miraron la una a la otra.

\- No le veo problema alguno - Dijo Caitlyn al rey con simpleza, pero luego se sonrojo un poco y girando la cabeza dijo - Pero me gustaría que nos dejará pagarle por los problemas que le causamos a usted, por eso... ¿Nos dejaría pagar esta vergüenza, enseñándole la ciudad? - Pregunto algo tímida, cosa que Vi jamas vio en Caitlyn.

Pero la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo en realidad, salir con Godou, al pensar en eso, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado color, y como se dijo antes, si Liliana estuviera presente, no dejaría de decir que Godou, de verdad era un asesino de damas.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL INFIERNO*-*-*-*-*_**

En la mansión de la familia Gremory, en la sala principal, se encontraban varias personas, comos la matriarca y el patriarca de la familia, 3 de los 4 Maous-samas, el grupo de la familia Sitri y la familia Gremory, una diosa hereje y las 5 jóvenes que servían al rey demonio de Japón, a su vez, el líder de la fracción de los Caídos e incluso el líder de los Ángeles, pero en la sala, el joven líder de los demonios, Sirzechs, estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva mientras era consolado por Miguel, mientras que Azazel estaba mirando el cielo del infierno.

\- Y pensar que ese mocoso encontró la derrota en manos de un mocoso como ese - Dijo Azazel quien estaba con un habano en la boca y luego soltó el humo.

\- Y pensar que un joven derrotaría a los líderes de las 3 fracciones uno a uno - Dijo Kiba muy asombrado de escuchar la batalla de Sirzechs, Miguel y de Azazel contra un joven dios de nombre, Verethragna, sin duda estaba muy sorprendido.

\- En realidad, ese mocoso reto al Dios Bíblico - Ante la revelación dicha por Azazel, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como globos, sobre todo en Asia, Xenovia e Irina - Ese mocoso era un monstruo, derrotar a ese anciano, según él, fue uno de los más fuertes dioses que ha enfrentado, pero que lamentaba obtener la victoria en su batalla, maldito arrogante mocoso, nunca estuvo satisfecho en sus peleas y un mortal es quien le da la derrota - Dijo Azazel mirando su habano - Pero bueno, si me dijeran que aquel joven era un usuario de **[Longinus]**...

 _ **\- [Concuerdo con tus palabras, Gobernador de los Caídos] -**_ Dijo Ddraig para sorpresa de todo el mundo, sobre todo de Issei - _**[Su talento para la batalla es nato, si el fuera mi propietario, es posible que fuera uno de los más fuertes [Sekiryuutei] de la historia]** _ \- Ante ese comentario, Issei se deprimió un poco, pero estaba como los demás sorprendido **_\- [Me pregunto, cuánto tiempo hubiera tardado en despertar con él, sus instintos básicos, su forma de ser, aquel deseo de ganar en todo, incluso su competitividad, todo ello esta a un nivel mucho mayor que el de otra personas, sin duda, con una [Sacred Gear] del tipo [Longinus], ese joven sería un potente enemigo... de hecho, si fuera uno de los 13 posibles, dudo que Issei y Vali lograran detenerlo o igualarlo]._**

Todos los demonios estaban sorprendidos, acaso ese joven era tan impresionante.

\- Para poder luchar de igual a igual con un dragón, el instinto de batalla y deseo de victoria debe ser enorme, de lo contrario, la batalla termina al demostrar poderes, una persona normalmente se rendiría, incluso Issei lo haría si notara la gran diferencia, ya que sería enfrentar a... Tanin, enfadado y con todo su poder - Ante esa idea, Issei empezó a temblar ante esa idea.

\- Pero yo si lo enfrentaría - Dijo Issei para demostrar que no era un cobarde o que era igual de fuerte que ese joven.

\- Issei, las palabras que digas sobre un dragón, tiene consecuencias muy críticas, si dices algo, puede que sufras por eso, subestimar el poder de un dragón es una cosa, pero subestimar a un rey dragón es incluso peor que subestimar a Sirzechs - Los ojos de Issei vieron a Miguel, quien dijo esas palabras - Tanin es un dragón capaz de igualar a Sirzechs durante un largo periodo de tiempo, acaso tú lograrías eso - Issei se quedó callado, Miguel asintió - Puede que ese joven, no se sintiera tan temeroso, sino ansioso cuando supiera eso, ese es el instinto que tienen los humanos que se convierten en Campiones, luchas contra cualquier enemigo sin miedo a nada - Los demonios entendieron lo que un Campione era capaz de hacer.

\- Entonces aquel joven es un **[God Slayer]** , un ser a la par... superior a nuestros Maous y a los Arcángeles del cielo, quién ha detenido problemas superiores a los que hemos enfrentado - Dijo Sona Sitri, la demonio de más gran intelecto entre los jóvenes demonios, pero miro como Miguel asintió - De ser posible, me gustaría saber contra qué Dioses ha enfrentado y cuales son sus... ¿ **[Derechos Divino]**? - Pidió Sona a las amantes del rey.

\- Lamento decir que, aún con esa información, tus planes para intentar detener a mi rey son inútiles - Dijo Liliana a Sona, quien miro con sorpresa a la talentosa maga - Tus objetivos son fáciles de deducir, mi rey es un poderoso asesino de dioses, quien encuentra la victoria en todas sus batallas, incluso si tienes 400 planes, el destruiría los 720 que crees cuando los 400 planes fallen - Dijo con tanta seguridad, que Sona retrocedió un paso.

Liliana Kranjcar, la 2da caballera y la ama de casa del rey, su belleza era difícil de considerarse humana, una belleza que desearías proteger durante toda la vida, una belleza como la de un hada, con un delicado y frágil cuerpo, pero era muy hábil y poderosa, como un águila, ella era una de las mejores estrategas del lado de Godou, a su vez, quien más tiempo pasaba a su lado actualmente, ella lograba entender muchas cosas, por lo que, personas como Sona, las entendía con suma facilidad.

\- Ara ara, eso no esta bien, no pienso dejar que intimiden a mi querida Sona-chan - Dijo Serafall quien incremento su poder demoníaco, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, mientras que Ena, Erika y Liliana sacaban se preparaban por si eran atacadas, pero Sona mirando eso dijo.

\- Detente Nee-san - Las personas vieron a Sona como su hermana - Si atacas a estas personas, el Campione, Kusanagi Godou-sama, se volverá nuestro enemigo, y dudó que Nee-san diga algo como, "Puedo derrotar a uno o cincuenta Campiones", despreocupadamente, sabiendo que el poder de Kusanagi Godou-sama es la de [Verethragna], así que no te hagas enemiga de alguien tan poderoso y que su ira termine con nosotros - Serafall dejó de liberar su poder al recordar el hecho del invencible poder del Campione, pero su mirada paso a una triste por ser regañada por Sona - Lamento eso y mi... desconfianza, pero desconozco el tipo de persona que es Kusanagi Godou-sama, por ello, mil perdone - Se disculpó sinceramente, lo último que quería, era que una batalla se desatara entre el cielo, el infierno y el rey demonio que gobierna Japón.

\- En realidad, Kusanagi Godou, es la última persona de quien preocuparse por una guerra - Dijo Athena con una sonrisa irónica en su bello rostro, siendo confirmada por los asentamientos de sus esposas, pero confundiendo a los demonios.

\- ¿Porque dice eso, Athena-sama? - Pregunto respetuosamente Sona a la diosa de las sabidurías y diosa madre tierra representada como una serpiente o dragón.

\- Mi rey, Kusanagi Godou, es un rey demonio que se autoproclama como un pacifista - Dijo Liliana como respuesta a la pregunta de Sona, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo - El rey, es una persona que no desea batallas innecesarias y trata de resolver los asuntos de forma política, pero si el resultado solo puede ser dado por una batalla, Kusanagi Godou, entrara en batalla, convirtiéndose en el más cruel y despiadado combatiente, quien buscará la victoria todo el tiempo y castigará a quien se meta en una batalla, por lo que, si las 3 fracciones de las 3 razas hablan con el rey sin buscar pelea, entonces nada debería suceder entre nuestro rey y sus líderes.

Los 3 líderes de las 3 razas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero a su vez estaban alegres, de cierta manera, el rey era más tranquilo que los otros 6.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo.

\- Cuánto tiempo más debemos buscar a ese rey - Pregunto un joven de la edad de Godou, de un cabello negro en puntas, su piel estaba algo bronceada, sus ojos de un color negro brillante, aquella persona poseía un rostro bien parecido, usaba una ligera armadura de color rojo con algunas partes doradas, sus hombreras, guantes y su pantalón de un color negro, en su cabeza tenía una pieza de oro, parecida a la que portaba el apuesto rey mono, aquella persona llevaba un bastón idéntico al **[Ruyi Jingu Bang]** del dios anteriormente nombrado.

\- Calma Bikou, encontrar energía residual del rey asesino de dioses o el dios que lo mando no es sencillo, debes tener paciencia - Dijo un joven de cabello corto que llegaba un poco antes del final del cuello, aunque de un lado de la cara, una trenza caía, esa persona tenía una blanca piel y un rostro bien definido, además de portar una mirada inexpresiva, usaba un traje al estilo de un Mayordomo, pero llevaba controlando una gran espada de grandes cantidades de energía divina.

\- Y porque estamas siguiendo siquiera al rey demonios ese, si buscas una pelea contra un Maou-Nya, porque no vas contras los 4 actuales-Nya, ¿Porque tanto interés en él, Vali? - Pregunto una joven de la edad de Rias, de un cabello negro largo pero atadas de regreso formando un circulo, en su cabeza también aparecían un par de negras orejas, que parecían sumamente suaves, su blanca piel que era adornado y resaltado por el Kimono negro que llevaba, atada por una tela amarilla con 2 campanas, pero que apenas cubría su generoso busto que era posiblemente más grande que el de Rias y Akeno, aunque salieran 2 colas de gato en su espalda, además de unos orbes dorados muy hermosos con su juguetón rostro.

\- Sencillo Kuroka, aquella persona, según me dijeron, era un guerrero invicto, que siempre encontraba el camino a la derrota y que era muy poderoso, aunque no me dijeron a que enemigos ha derrotado, me dieron la información de que actualmente derrotó a Loki - Ante esas palabras, sus compañeros miraron a quien hablo.

Una hermosa joven, de un cabello de color plateado oscuro que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, su tez era de un color blanco muy puro y hermoso, como una perla, sus ojos de un color tan intenso e infinito como el mismo océano, usaba una camisa negra que resaltaba su generoso busto, el cual era casi tan grande como el de Rias, usaba una chamarra plateada y un pantalón rojo que resaltaba su gran y redondo trasero, aquella joven miraba la brecha dimensional en búsqueda de aquella persona de la cual Azazel le hablo.

\- En serio, el solo derroto a Loki - Pregunto Bikou a Vali sobre aquellas palabras dichas.

\- Sí, aquella persona puede darme una batalla más allá de las que eh experimentado, por eso lo buscamos, para poder divertirme en una batalla contra él - Dijo Vali con una sonrisa en su bella cara, esperando encontrar rápidamente al God Slayer.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto, el nuevo capítulo, retrasado, ha llegado a su fin, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Como vieron, Godou ha contado su vida y sus aventuras como un Rey Asesino de Dioses, por lo que actualmente, ya fue liberado, pero ahora pasará tiempo de calidad con las 2 policías de_** ** _Piltover, y una ya esta despertando y cayendo a los encantos del rey y nieto de Ichirou._**

 ** _Actualmente para esta parte, llevo pensando en cómo debería manejar la situación en la liga antes de poder irse, pero debido a que muchos eventos pasan en Runaterra, quiero crear 2 espacios muy importantes, por lo que, aun con el encuentro con Vel'koz, no regresará a Japón, ya que sería muy aburrido._**

 ** _Ahora mismo estoy planeando algo muy interesante para el fic, pero por ahora, la lineal búsqueda de Vel´Koz y encontrar ya sea a Syndra o a Lissandra._**

 ** _Aunque quiero que el entrenamiento de Godou sea "completo", no se a cual de los 2 ninjas entrene al rey, si Shen o Zen, la verdad me voy más para Zen, pero en sí, no estoy del todo seguro, sigo dudando._**

 ** _En cualquier caso, en el siguiente capítulo, el rey continuará con su viaje a las tierras heladas... posiblemente._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Review:**_

 **Etherias LB:**

Pues no esperes más y aunque quisiera responder a lo demás, eso sería Spoiler y no me gustaría Spoilear mi propia serie, te diré que lo pensare bastante sobre las opiniones y sobre el entrenamiento.

 **Génesis** **:**

Me estoy dando cuenta que hay muchos reviews, de los cuales, mi limitado cerebro mortal no logra comprender, que tiene que ver los sin corazones de Kingdom Heart con este fic?

 **XMisterdarkX:**

Me alegra saber eso y espero que él capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5.- Citas, Locuras y Explosiones.**_

En Runaterra, ya eran las 1:00 P.M., por lo que muchas personas ya estaban listas para su trabajo, otras personas se alistaban para un buen día y esperar no tener ningún problema, no es que Runaterra fuera un lugar muy peligroso, aunque eso era por los 4 campeones que eran policías de Piltover, lo que era agradable con la anterior forma de ser en Piltover, por lo que, era mucho más relajante.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el joven rey demonio de Japón esperando a las 2 chicas con quien iba a tener una cita, estaba algo nervioso en realidad, la última cita que tuvo, terminó con una batalla entre 2 de sus esposas, por lo que realmente esperaba que esta vez no terminara así, además de ser su 1ra cita en vida.

\- **[Es increíble que un joven de la voluntad de acero, se comporte de esta manera por una simple cita]** \- Dijo la espada de Susanoo a su rey, quien estaba en la espalda del rey, aunque con la ayuda de Wukong, ahora era una Katana con filo azabache.

\- "No sé puede evitar, la última cita que tuve, terminó con Ena y Erika a punto de matarse" - Dijo el rey a su espada con cierta molestia.

\- **[Claro que lo sé, por ese incidente es que me volví tu derecho divino]** \- Dijo la espada a su rey, recordando los problemas que él y Ena le provocaron - **[Pero en serio una cita lo deja de ese modo, por dios, es difícil creer que es un rey demonio de la divinidad de Acero]** \- Dijo la espada con un largo suspiro - **[Como Acero, debería ir tras bellas mujeres y hacerlas suyas, las recompensas de hermosas mujeres son cosas muy valiosas para los héroes de la divinidad del acero después de todo]** \- Dijo la espada a su portador con una voz digna de respeto, aunque para el rey fuera una idiotez.

\- "Como sea, lo único que deseo, es que nada malo pase" - Pensó el rey con un ligero suspiro, no importaba como, esperaba que su suerte como Campione, no le afectara incluso en otro mundo.

\- Godou - Llamo la voz de una de las 2 policías de Piltover, mirando en esa dirección se encontró con la dueña de la voz.

Su largo cabello castaño lacio que bailaba con el viento, su blanca y hermosa piel casi parecida a la porcelana, sus orbes de un bello color morado brillantes, usaba un vestido de una sola pieza color morado suave, su sombrero estaba igual, a su vez, llevaba un aura tímida y muy nerviosa, algo que hizo detener por un instante el corazón del rey, aquella hermosa dama era Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover, y la 1ra en tener su cita.

\- Te ves bastante linda - Dijo Godou con una ligera sonrisa algo sonrojado, pero ese comentario inocente, dejo roja como tomate a Caitlyn, quien aparto su mirada un poco - Bueno, entonces, que tal si empezamos - Pregunto el rey a la joven quien asintió ligeramente.

El rey camino lentamente alado de Caitlyn, mirando todo lo que los rodeaba, si bien, cuando llego con Ahri y los demás, no pudo contemplar el lugar de manera tranquila y calmada... ahora que lo pensaba, en todos sus viajes, jamas había tenido tiempo para poder disfrutar de los lugares a donde iba, por lo que, hacer turismo por 1ra vez no sonaba como una mala idea.

El lugar, si bien, no era muy pacifico, era extrañamente tranquilo, la paz del lugar era de cierta manera encantadora, por lo que el rey disfrutaría de su paseo en esa cuidad, así que pensando en algo que pudiera ver con Caitlyn, era una pregunta algo difícil de escoger, pero mirándola, a unos centímetros de distancia, con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras caminaba a su lado, a su ritmo, Godou sonrió, miro a todas partes, esperaba encontrar algo donde pudiera pasar el tiempo con la francotiradora No.1 de toda Runaterra.

Entonces su vista se pasó a un lugar, un edificio de un tamaño algo grande, pero que tenía lo que buscaba, por lo que Godou miro a Caitlyn.

\- Que es ese lugar - Ante la pregunta del rey, la francotiradora miro el edificio que apunto el rey.

\- Es un centro comercial - Respondió la fémina policía al rey - A su vez, es uno de los edificios más grandes de todo Piltover, cuenta con unos 25 pisos, si mal no recuerdo - Dijo Caitlyn, aunque eso asombro al rey, entonces dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos un rato - Caitlyn miro al rey, quien sonreía a su compañera, la hermosa policía se sonrojo un poco y asintió a las palabras de Godou.

* * *

Tras un largo rato en el centro comercial, el rey había comprado varias cosas para él y para Caitlyn, aunque el dinero era el que le presto Blitzcrank, diciendo que casi nuca lo usaba y lo poco que usaba, era para aceite y ya, por lo que no debía devolvérselo, y que le prestaría más si lo necesitaba, por lo que. tras un rato, fueron a la azotea, donde miraron a Piltover, todas las partes de aquella ciudad eran muy brillantes y hermosas, le daban un toque único.

\- Es realmente un pacifico lugar - Dijo Godou con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, Caitlyn volteo para ver al rey, quien con su sonrisa, miraba fijamente todo lo que podía de la cuidad del progreso, los ojos de Caitlyn se quedaron viendo la sonrisa y el rostro de Godou, un tinte rosa se pinto en sus mejillas, pues el rey, inconscientemente y por ver a lo alto, puso una mirada y sonrisa de un rey supremo, la mirada de un conquistador viendo su próxima conquista, esa valiente y poderosa cara, haría a cualquiera inclinarse en señal de respeto, el rey miro entonces a los ojos de la hermosa dama de cabello castaño, quien se sonrojo aún más con el contacto visual - Continuamos, Caitlyn.

El rey extendió su mano a la sheriff, quien miró a Godou, de la nada, una mirada algo temblorosa y tímida se apodero de su cara, sonrojando al rey, era algo muy lindo, aquel gesto infantil que encarnaba la belleza de Caitlyn, el rey difícilmente supo como reaccionar al ver ese rostro, aunque Caitlyn estaba igual que el rey.

No sabía que era ese sentimiento en su pecho, como si traicionara a su cuidad por el amor, como si al darle la mano, era como acompañarlo a conquistar Piltover, era un sentimiento muy difícil de comprender, pero algo dentro de ella pedía tomar la mano del rey, sin importar las consecuencias.

Caitlyn, algo dudosa aún, tomo la mano del rey demonio con timidez y se sonrojo fuertemente, incluso Godou se había sonrojado ante el contacto corporal de las manos de los 2, entonces ambos a paso lento, caminaron a la salida del centro comercial.

Como una nota al margen, pase a que caminaban y de ser algo contrarió para el rey, en ningún momento solto a Caitlyn y continuo sujetando su mano.

Como otra nota al margen, si alguna de sus esposas o su hermana se enteraba de esto, era posible que fuera hombre muerto.

* * *

Con la llegada del cielo rojo, el rey se despidió de Caitlyn, pues debía cambiar de hora, ya que, aunque la promesa de mostrarle el lugar, no tenía el tiempo suficiente, ya que debía entrar a su trabajo como policía, por lo que en la tarde, se cambiaría de compañera, así que, en cuanto se fue Caitlyn, el rey espero a su otra cita.

No tardo mucho para encontrarla, pero su rostro se sonrojo fuertemente ante lo que miraba.

Un cabello rosado alborotado con un tipo de cola de caballo o una coleta en la espalda, el pelo era peinado al lado derecho, su blanca y tersa piel, como sus violetas oscuros orbes, usaba un traje compuesto de 2 partes, una camisa azul con verde que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, su bien, no tenía el busto como Sona, era bien dotada aún, un pantalón negro de vestir, que se acomodaba a su redondo trasero, además de llevar un chaleco morado oscuro con azul claro y negro de manga larga, aquella joven que robaba la vista de muchos hombres, era Vi, quien llego alado del rey.

\- Lamento la demora - Se disculpo la mujer policía, pero Godou negó con la cabeza, entonces ambos caminaron mientras el cielo se volvía en una tonalidad oscura, advirtiendo la llegada de la noche.

* * *

La tenue luz provocadas por las estrellas en el firmamento, acompañadas por la luna casi completa de esa noche, junto con la luz de lo que había al rededor de las calles en la oscura Piltover, el rey caminaba acompañado de Vi, ambos platicaban de cosas triviales, usualmente cosas como el mundo del rey, quien no tenía problemas con hablar de su mundo y las cosas que pasaban.

Godou debía de admitir algo, Vi le resultaba bastante parecida a una de sus compañeras, Ena, era muy animada y difícilmente podía enojarse con ella, era realmente atenta a varias cosas y era algo inocente, aquello hizo al rey sonreír por un segundo, aunque era una sonrisa nostálgica.

Caminando por la cuidad en plena noche, con Vi a su lado, posiblemente pronto debían volver al hotel, mañana en la mañana, el rey saldría a buscar a sus compañeros iniciales para ir a Freljord, para encontrar a Lisandra, entonces encontrar a Vel`Koz y de esa manera, poder regresar a su mundo, ese era el plan que el rey había optado seguir para esta situación.

Pero de la nada...

 ** _[BOOM][EXPLOSIÓN][BOOM]_**

El sonido de un edificio explotar sonó a lo largo de la zona, entonces mirando a la dirección donde sonó aquella explosión, miraron como un edificio algo cercano había caído, entonces, algo resonó después de la explosión, era... una maniática risa.

 _[JAJAJAJAJAJAJA]_

Aquella risa hizo resonar el cuerpo del rey, solo hasta que su cuerpo sintió un enorme poder de fuego dentro de él, aquello era el poder del **[Semental Blanco]** , lo que significaba que era un pecador, y por el calor que desprendía el caballo, uno muy grande, pues Godou podía sentir el deseo de quemar hasta las cenizas de su encarnación, claro que no era el único, el poder de la **[Cabra]** también era posible ser usado, debido a que la gente temía de esa pecadora y buscaban ayuda de alguien.

Godou estaba sorprendido, lo que parecía hasta ahora una pacífica ciudad, rápidamente se convirtió en un infierno con gente asustada, además de que aquella pecadora estaba cerca de aquel lugar, podía sentirlo por el poder del **[Semental Blanco]** , pero era algo increíble de creer, pues las únicas personas en el mundo que conocía capaz de hacer algo como lo que veía, eran sus iguales, sus parientes, los reyes demonios, por lo que era increíble aquel despliegue de miedo y terror como desesperación de la gente.

\- Miren a quien trajo el fuego, es una payasa con... un lindo chico - Dijo una voz burlona desde el aire, aunque por un misterioso motivo, el rey imaginó a su rival y amigo, Salvatore Doni - Esperaba verte esta noche, pequeña Vi, para que empezara la matanza, pero acaso podrás vencerme, quien fuiste derrotada por aquel, lindo y atractivo chico - Dijo lo último con un tono que le dio mala vibra al rey - Vamos Vi, ven si crees que puedes cazarme, Jajajajaja - Río fuertemente la joven de la edad del rey por como sonaba.

Esas palabras molestaban a Vi, aquella persona no solo la insulta en su cara, ataca a la gente de Piltover y además, trata de humillarla, sino también arruinó su cita con Godou, pero antes de poder caminar, algo pasó.

\- Muéstrate - La voz del rey, la calmada y suave voz de Kusanagi Godou, resonó con poder digno de un rey, provocando que toda la gente lo mirara - Si tienes la intención de retar a alguien, que sea cara a cara, además, involucrar a personas inocentes y verlo como un juego, que tipo de persona idiota eres, muéstrate - Las palabras del rey eran unas que originalmente, pensó en Doni, si esa persona era como el rey de espadas, sería problemático tratar con ella, pero debía verla cara a cara, para saber con qué tipo de persona trataba.

Entonces...

 ** _[BOOM][DISPARO][BOOM]_**

Unos 5 cohetes salieron volando y en uno de ellos, en el del centro, había una sombra arriba de ella, lo que sorprendió al rey en gran medida, pero la sombra salto, pero el rey noto a donde se dirigían los misiles, este concentro magia nórdica de nieve en su mano y al lanzar la magia, los misiles y el área a su alrededor se congeló, para su suerte, nadie se congeló por ese hechizo mágico.

\- Vaya, congelaste mis misiles y la tierra a la vez, increíble... mente aburrido - Dijo la voz con quien había hablado antes.

Una joven de una pequeña complexión, posiblemente del mismo tamaño de altura que Sona Sitri o Mariya Yuri, de un cabello azul celeste atado en 2 coletas que caían en su espalda, de una pálida piel muy hermosa, casi parecida a la de Liliana, un rostro bastante lindo, pero con un toque de locura pura, unos violentos, lunáticos, pero a su vez exóticos y hermosos orbes rojos como la sangre, aunque del lado derecho de su cara, había un largo mechón azul, usaba un tipo de top o la parte superior de un bikini, del lado derecho rojo con lineas moradas y el izquierdo de un color negro con un tipo de escamas, además, debajo de eso, un tipo de cinturón con misiles a los lados, además de usar unos mini shorts de una tonalidad negro-azulado, además de llevar un segundo cinturón con más municiones, unos zapatos negros era todo lo que tenía para terminar de vestir, aunque su ropa fuera muy inmoral.

\- Quien eres - Pregunto el rey a la dama delante de él.

\- Mi nombre es Jinx y estoy loca - Dijo ella con una sutil sonrisa burlona en su lunática cara, aunque tuviera una belleza comparable con la de Liliana - Y tu quien eres, chico lindo - Pregunto observando a Godou de pies a cabeza.

\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou - Dijo el rey a la chica frente a él.

\- Por tu poder magico... eres un mago, aunque no recuerdo que la liga dijera nada sobre un nuevo Campeón magico, Syndra debe estar llorando de celos, ja, eso le pasa por cerda, jajajaja - Se empezó a reír de manera sonora, pero entonces.

 _\- No deberías decir eso, si eso pasa, debes de ir a consolarla -_ Haciendo la voz de su lanzacohetes, cosa que dejó sin habla al rey _\- Es tu compañero, deberías animarla_.

\- Tal vez... Ni de coña - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y una escandalosa risa - Ahora debemos acabar con ellos.

- _Pero es mejor dejar la violencia y resolver todo pacíficamente, hablando civilizadamente -_ Dijo la espada y el rey asintió a las palabras del lanzacohetes.

-...- Jinx no dijo nada, salvo que apuntó a donde Vi y Godou - Cuando el infierno se vuelva agua - Dijo ella y disparó a los 2 jovenes.

Pero como la anterior vez, Godou congelo todo y evito que el misil continuara y arrasara con ellos.

\- Eres bueno - Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa en cara, aunque sensual era la palabra que mejor definía la sonrisa de la mujer.

\- Maldita loca, que persona normal hablaría con su propia arma - Dijo Vi y miró al rey, pero antes de decir algo, el rey volteo su rostro -...- Un silencio se formó de la nada, desde Jinx a Vi y hasta los que estaban en aquel lugar quedaron en silencio - Godou - El rey se tensó un poco al ser llamado - ¿Tu no hablas con tu espada, verdad? - Pregunto Vi dudosa y entonces el rey volteo su cara.

\- Es rara vez la que habla cuando hiberna, así que no son largas las charlas, pero en mi caso, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi si tiene conciencia propia - Dijo el rey esperando a que Vi le creyera, pero la mirada que tenía era de, "No te creo ni 5 cuartos" - Es la verdad.

\- Así que el chico guapo también habla con las armas, entonces no estoy tan loca como la gente cree - Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa al ver quien más lo hacía.

\- _Entonces dejarás de ser tan destructiva y podremos vivir una vida decente peleando por el bien de las personas -_ Pregunto Espinas a su dueña con esperanza en su voz.

\- No - Dijo ella - Pero creo que me llevare y jugare con ese chico lindo - Dijo relamiéndose suavemente los labios, sonrojando a todos los adultos del área, como a Vi y a Godou.

- _No estás yendo muy lejos, apenas se conocen y dices esas cosas, siquiera una cita primero, conocerse y ya, con el tiempo hacer... "eso", pero no es muy pronto -_ Dijo Espinas a su maestra muy sonrojada.

\- No digas idioteces, solo basta con verlo, ese chico puede durar más que otras personas, dudo que me salve de noche a madrugada, sintiendo un gran placer y volviéndome una loca adicta a su enorme... - Decía la lunática de Piltover.

 _\- Jinx -_ Grito Espinas a su portadora con vergüenza en su... ¿voz?.

\- Que, es obvio que ese lindo chico puede durar más que muchos hombres, digno de una mujer como yo - Dijo a su arma con clara burla.

\- **[No aceptaré tal blasfemia]** \- Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación, entonces todo el mundo miró al rey, quien volteo a todos lados, luego agarro su espada negra azabache, la cual era la responsable de aquellas palabras - **[Mi rey no puede con solo una mujer, puede con 5]** \- Ante esa revelación, el rostro de todas las féminas del lugar se volvieron tan rojos como el tomate - **[Mi rey es un hombre de gran poder y resistencia, incluso un país entero es un juego para él, no por nada su cuerpo es tan resistente y duro como el acero y es capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas que una persona normal no]** \- El rey estaba sonrojado por las palabras dichas por la espada.

Como una nota al margen, actualmente las mujeres estaban tan sonrojadas e imaginativas, que hasta la narices les sangraba, sobre todo a Vi.

\- Ame no Murakumo, eso era innecesario y además falso - Dijo Godou a su espada sagrada - Además, nunca he hecho nada con Erika, Liliana, Yuri, Ena o Athena, ellas solo son amigas.

Ante el nombramiento de, efectivamente, 5 mujeres, sin saber quién decía la verdad, si la espada que admitía que su usuario era un mujeriego de gran estamina o el rey quien tenía 5 amigas y nada más, era difícil de saber quien decía o no la verdad.

- **[Dices eso, pero, no ya has besado a cada una de ellas, pasado una apasionada noche en Sicilia con la maga italiana de rojo, doblegado a la Hime-Miko que tiene la visión espiritual, has visto el cuerpo de la peli platina y estado debajo del cuerpo desnudo de mi ama en plena noche o te has bañado con las 4 y no olvidemos de la noche anterior que pasaste con Athena y aquel candente ritual]** \- Recuerdos de esos eventos sonrojaron fuertemente a Godou, dando a entender que efectivamente la espada decía la verdad.

\- No es eso, nunca fue nada grave, nunca pasamos esa linea - Dijo Godou a al espada negro azabache.

\- **[Cual linea, si hasta en una ocasión besaste a las 4 a la vez, además, de las demás niñas que han caído, incluso las preocupaciones que han tenido tus 4 esposas por la cantidad de niñas que se quedan "encantadas" por usted, como la hermana de la Miko o incluso la zorra de 9 colas o la peli azul sin voz] -** Dijo la espada y ante esas palabras, las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar la descripción de Ahri y Sona.

\- Esas cosas pasaron porque eran inevitables, si no hacía eso, Erika y las demás podían morir, además, Hikari solo tiene un gran respeto a sus mayores, no es nada tan extraño, en cuanto a Ahri y Sona, solo me muestran un camino para regresar a nuestro mundo, no tiene nada de malo - Dijo el rey a su espada una vez más, provocando que la gente optara por llamar al joven rey **[El Rey Asesino de Niñas]**.

Como una nota al margen, en el mundo donde el rey vive, era muy común que lo nombraran de esa manera.

\- Cambiando de tema de una vez - Dijo Jinx señalando una vez más a Godou con su arma, el rey agarro la espada de negro azabache como Wukong le había dicho lo hiciera.

Ambos lados estaban apunto de pelear entre si, pero el rey fue el 1ro en moverse.

\- _"¡Oh Guardián de los justos, te invito y ofrezco sacrificios!, Oh Guardián de los justos, te alabo y ruego, ¡A aquel que apoya al cielo y desarrolla la tierra nueva, aquel que otorga la victoria y la gracia, yo realizaré la justicia, por favor, concédeme el camino correcto y la luz!"_ \- 9na encarnación del dios de la victoria, la **[Cabra]** , quien une los cazones de la gente para controlar el rayo.

\- Ni creas que lo permitiré - Dijo Jinx mientras disparaba las balas que habían en Espinas y una granada, pero entonces tomando su espada azabache,

De la nada, el color de la espada obtuvo un dorado color y esta se esfumo y a unos instantes de tocar al rey, todo se fue al cielo.

Eso sorprendió a todos, pues arriba en el cielo, un halo blanco de gran poder, la cual atrajo a las armas tiradas por la joven maniática delante de él.

\- El uso de mi 9na encarnación, la **[Cabra]** , me permite controlar los rayos, además de poseer la habilidad de leer los corazones del pueblo, usado con la **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]** , se convierte en una magia de Magnetismo, la cual atraerá tus armas y misiles al cielo y no me tocaran - Dijo el rey con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, a la vez que las armas de Jinx iban directamente al cielo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero una sonrisa de Jinx apareció y le dio mala espina al rey - ¿Porque estas sonriendo? - Pregunto el rey a la hermosa joven.

\- ¿Tu piensas antes de actuar? - Esa repentina pregunta saco un poco de su casilla al rey, quien miró a Jinx confundido - No hace falta que respondas, tu acción me lo acaba de decir - Dijo ella con su sonrisa aún en cara - Es obvio que no soy la única persona loca en este momento - Entonces empezó a reírse muy sonoramente, confundiendo a los presentes por esas palabras.

\- Que quieres decir con eso, la única loca aquí eres tú - Dijo Vi mientras señalaba a Jinx acusadora mente.

\- No lo notas, jajajaja - Riendo Jinx tuvo que rodear su estomago del dolor por reírse tanto - Esta es la cuidad del progreso, toda la cuidad es hecha de metal, la fuerza magnética llevara al metal al punto donde se conecta el magnetismo, por lo tanto, no solo mis armas y juguetes serán arrastradas por el magnetismo, toda la cuidad y cualquier cosa con metal se ira, en pocas palabras, la cuidad sera destruida por ese poder - Riendo nuevamente, el rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, olvidando ese pequeño detalle.

Además, como si esa ley solo funcionara cuando la dicen, muchas partes empezaban a subir lentamente por el peso gravitacional.

Los presentes se aterraron más, por lo tanto.

 _ **[CAER][CHOCAR][ESTRELLAR]**_

Las cosas que habían y estaban por subir, volvieron al suelo, además de que la espada negra azabache del rey regreso a su mano, dando a entender que no continuaría con su ataque si iba a destruir la cuidad, aquello calmo a los presentes.

\- Molesto de que tu plan haya fracasado - Pregunto Jinx con una sonrisa arrogante en cara, pero el rey en vez de enojarse, puso una salvaje e irónica sonrisa en su molesto rostro.

\- No importa, esa es solo una de mis habilidades, aún no pienso rendirme - Dijo el rey quien había desactivado el avatar del rayo para usarlo en otro momento.

\- No creas que soy únicamente buena con las armas, niño bonito - Dijo Jinx mientras corría a gran velocidad al rey.

\- Mi nombre es, Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Godou a la vez que corría a Jinx.

No es que tuviera una fuerza monstruosa como la de Wukong, fuera mago como Sona, fuera inteligente o astuto como Ahri o con un cuerpo casi indestructible como Blitzcrank, pero el había luchado contra seres más peligrosos que todos ellos juntos, no perdería así como así, nada más porque si.

A unos escasos centímetros de que ambos se golpearan, el rey ágilmente se movió a un lado, esquivando el golpe otorgado por Jinx, entonces, preparando su puño derecho, listo para usar una táctica que aprendió de Wukong, golpeando el estomago, sacando el aire y golpeando un nervio de la espalda del cuello y dejarla noqueada y sin posibilidad de vencer.

Pero antes de que su puño tocara su estomago, Jinx ágilmente se movió a un lado y evito ser golpeada, entonces miró nuevamente a Godou, quien miraba a Jinx.

\- Y pensaba que hasta el hamster ese era mejor que tu, parece que me equivoque y por mucho - Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras miraba con emoción al rey.

\- No importa que, te detendré, pecadora - Dijo Godou con una salvaje sonrisa en su cara.

En la batalla, la gente estaba mirando como estaba desde inicio a final, las chicas se sorprendían al ver al rey y los hombres, estaban entre sorprendidos y aterrados al ver el poder de ambos.

Entonces, una vez más fueron a chocar su fuerza para derrotar a su enemigo, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente.

 _ **[LANZAR][BOOM][CRAC][CRASH][ZAS][FII~~]**_

Entonces Jinx moviéndose rápidamente, esquivo una esfera de fuego junto con unas cuantas balas y luego saltando atrás y luego moviendo su pequeño cuerpo, esquivo un puño cohete, ademas de saltar a una gran altura con el apoyo de un edificio, aterrizo en un bastón que iba directo a su cara y saltando de ese bastón, esquivo una onda afilada capaz de cortarla, quedando un poco alejada de Godou, pero ilesa.

\- Sabía que estabas detrás de esto, Jinx - Dijo una voz que venía de espaldas de Godou, quien ocultaba su mirada por la sombra de sus ojos.

Detrás del rey, estaban 3 féminas, un mono y un robot, quienes eran Caitlyn, Sona y Ahri junto con Wukong y Blitzcrank.

\- Godou te encuentras bien - Pregunto la joven zorra con clara preocupación por su nuevo amigo.

\- No te preocupes, llegamos a apoyarte - Dijo Blitzcrank a Godou con un tono amable y muy pasivo.

-...- Wukong y Sona no dijeron nada, una porque no podía y el otro miraba con una mirada complicada al rey.

\- Toma Vi, tus guantes - Dijo Caitlyn trayendo las armas a su compañera.

\- Bien, es hora de aplastar... - Antes de poder terminar su oración, un fuerte frío apareció, el frío era tan intenso que hasta sus almas lo sentían, entonces buscando de donde venía el frío, sus ojos pasaron al rey, quien estaba con los ojos tapados por la sombra de su cabello.

\- Agradezco que vinieran a ayudar - Dijo Godou en un tono bajo, cercano a un susurro, aquella hizo que todo el mundo, incluso Jinx sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo - Pero no tenían derecho a meterse en mi batalla - Dijo Godou levantando su vista a sus amigos, quienes retrocedieron un paso al ver los violentos, salvajes y decididos ojos del rey brillando con un deseo de batalla.

\- Les dije que no quería ayuda - Dijo Wukong a los otros - Me asegurare que no intervengan, continua libremente estaba batalla - Dijo Wukong con sumo respeto al rey demonio.

Godou asintió a las palabras del rey mono, aunque sus compañeros querían objetar, la mirada del rey demonio los detuvo, los hombres temblaban, de miedo, emoción, estaban mirando a un rey de verdad, las féminas miraban con cierto miedo al rey, pero mirándolo con un gran sonrojo y bastantes nerviosas.

\- Entonces, continuaras - Pregunto el rey a la joven de cabello azul.

\- Bien, ahora, empecemos - Dijo Jinx con una animada sonrisa la experta en armas.

Entonces Godou preparo su posición de batalla, cosa que Jinx copio, pase a que ella era una usuaria de armas, su estilo de batalla era buena, por lo menos, mejor que el de Godou.

Una vez que ambos estaban en posición, esperaron, quien daría el 1er golpe y debido a que la paciencia no era su fuerte, Jinx empezó a correr preparándose para golpear y derrotar a Godou, quien a su vez, se mantuvo quieto, esperando el mejor momento para poder regresar el ataque o vencer a Jinx.

Posiblemente Jinx no tuviera una gran defensa, posiblemente su defensa era igual a la de Sona o un poco menor, por lo tanto, liberando a Ame no Murakumo, este regreso en su mano derecha, la cual obtuvo la autoridad, **[Cuerpo de Acero]** , haciendo su brazo derecho comparable o incluso más duro que el mismo acero, por lo tanto, de un solo golpe, lograria noquear a Jinx.

Esquivando el golpe de la asesina de cabello azul, con un movimiento de manera rápida, muy rápida, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, entonces Jinx salió volando, entonces el rey se cubrió de un aura dorada y entonces recito unas palabras de hechizos.

\- " _Los Malvados y los Poderosos, temen a mis alas, Mis alas los maldicen, Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme"_ \- Entonces la imagen de un ave de presa en su cabeza y el poder lo lleno.

Jinx salió de donde termino tras el golpe recibido por Godou, entonces mientras preparaba su ataque contra Godou, pero entonces...

 _[POW!][CRAAAAAACCK]_

Nuevamente salió volando por un fuerte golpe, donde apareció Godou con su puño alzado, aquello sorprendió a los presentes, pero en un parpadeo, cosa que nadie había visto.

\- Maldito, si que tienes una divertida forma de hacer las cosas - Dijo Jinx mientras salia de los escombros y sacaba a Espinas y le lanza 2 misiles al rey demonio.

El rey se movió a gran velocidad esquivando los misiles de forma bastante rápida, causando que Jinx continuara lanzando misiles con una sonrisa lunática, mientras que el rey se movía y esquivaba de manera rápida, debido a la velocidad divina.

Pero aclarando, no es que pudiera moverse a la velocidad del sonido, sino más bien, era una forma de hacer que una persona llegue del punto A al punto B en el menor tiempo posible e incluso de manera más lentas, ya que durante el evento de Lancelot du Lac, Alexander Gascoigne había podido usar la velocidad para caer de manera más lenta.

Continuando disparando todas las balas, hasta que se quedo sin ninguna, entonces, el rey apareció delante de ella y estaba por dar un rapido golpe a la dama de azules cabellos, pero ella se cubrió con un tubo de acero y ella salto, entonces noto que su plan funciono, pues el puño del rey se quedo trabado en el tubo y Jinx le patio el rostro al rey, liberando al rey del tubo y haciendo que Jinx saltara con él tubo en mano.

El rey calló de la pila de roca, hacía la dura tierra, con su rostro mirando el cielo, donde vio a Jinx que caía sobre él con todas las intenciones de golpearlo, pero el rey rápidamente logro moverse de donde estaba y Jinx cayo al suelo con el tubo que llevaba encrestado en el suelo.

Entonces el rey demonio congelo la tierra, la cual se expandía e iba a congelar a Jinx, que estaba tocando el barra de metal mientras esta terminaba congelándose, pero ella saltó y evito congelarse.

El rey se paró por completo y delante de él se encontraba Jinx, ambos se miraban de una manera retadora contra el otro, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Jinx entonces tiró una pequeña bola negra debajo de los pies de Godou,

 _[BOOM]_

El rey se puso en posición de defensa para evitar que Jinx atacara de cualquier lado, pero cuando la bomba de humo desapareció, no había rastros de ella.

\- Escapo - Dijo el rey con una expresión enojada al ver que no logro derrotar a la pecadora que le había entretenido tanto, aunque claro, eso jamas lo aceptaría en vida.

* * *

2 Días después de ese evento, las personas empezaron la reconstrucción de lo que había sido destruido por Jinx y el rey, en su batalla, pero pase a su poder mostrado, nadie en Piltover le temía, sino todo lo contrarió, le estaban muy agradecidos al rey y le mostraban respeto, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Godou, aunque las mujeres pronto se le acercaban de más y eran _muy_ agradables con el rey demonio, cosa que molestaba a cierta muda peli azul, a una violenta policía peli rosa y a una policía con un rifle, aunque a Ahri le molestaba ligeramente ver eso también.

Cosa que causo una gota de sudor en Blitzcrank, Ezreal, Wukong y Jayce, quienes no sabían si la suerte con las mujeres del rey demonio era buena o... una pesadilla.

Pero decidiendo que no querían averiguarlo, optaron por no seguir pensando en eso, de lo contrarió, no querían saber si era algo bueno o malo y que al saberlo, algo malo les pasara.

Tras un rato más, Godou y su grupo inicial, conformado por Ahri, Sona, Wukong y Blitzcrank ya estaban en la salida de Piltover para dirigirse ahora si a donde se encontraba Braum y de esa manera, el rey pudiera regresar a su mundo original.

\- Bueno, mi estancia fue corta, pero me divertí con ustedes - Dijo Godou a los policías desde Caitlyn hasta Jayce - Si puedo regresar en alguna ocasión a este mundo, regresare a Piltover, pues es una hermosa cuidad.

\- Claro - Dijo Jayce mientras estrechaba la mano del rey demonio.

\- Nos vemos en otra ocasión - Dijo Ezreal.

\- No creo que sea la última vez que nos veamos - Dijo Vi mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro de Godou a modo de juego.

\- Espero que puedas regresar a tu mundo y realmente espero que algún día puedas volver a Piltover, ya que te estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que hiciste - Dijo Caitlyn a Godou, quien le dio la mano para estrecharla, pero Caitlyn jalo al rey y le dio un beso en la mejilla que sonrojo de gran manera al rey, aunque Caitlyn también tenía un tinte rosado en sus mejillas - Es un amuelo de buena suerte - Dijo rápidamente sin ver al rey demonio.

El rey solo asintió en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque las demás féminas miraban con rabia y celos a Caitlyn.

Los héroes entonces regresaron su viaje a Freljord para encontrar a Vel´Koz y de esa manera poder regresar al rey demonio a su mundo.

* * *

En lo alto de uno de los techos de Piltover, una sombra miraba como el rey demonio se marchaba de la cuidad, aunque ya había mostrado lo más importante que deseaba ver, con una sonrisa, planeaba el siguiente movimiento para poder acercarse a esa persona.

\- Es raro que vayamos por la misma presa - Dijo una voz a espaldas de la sombra, quien al girar su cabeza, se encontró con Jinx - Dime, que piensas hacer con él.

\- Entrenarlo y hacerlo parte del orden de las sombras - Respondió la sombra a Jinx.

\- Te apoyo entonces, entre más fuerte se haga, mejor sera para mi - Dijo mientras daba una lujuriosa sonrisa.

-...- La sombra al parecer pensaba en si hacer una alianza con la bala perdida, pero termino su decisión - De acuerdo - Y de esa manera, una alianza se formo.

* * *

\- Entonces el "misterioso guerrero que derroto a Jax" se va a Freljord - Pregunto una voz a un cantinero en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Piltover.

\- Así es, o eso es lo que escuche - Dijo el tabernero al encapuchado que estaba tomando una bebida - En realidad, creo que hoy se marchaba - Dijo el barman.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias por la información - Dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero de lo consumido.

* * *

Fuera de la taberna estaba otra persona con una complexión pequeña esperando, cuando vio al encapuchado de gran tamaño y fuerza, entonces fue a su lado.

\- Encontraste algo útil, Nii-san - Con una suave y animada voz femenina, la pequeña joven le pregunto al adulto o al mayor de edad.

\- Si y debemos de ir a Freljord - Dijo la voz con poder y respeto - Debemos darnos prisa antes de que Noxus haga uso de su poder, esa persona sera quien lleve la victoria a Demacia - Dijo la voz y la enérgica joven solo dijo una cosa.

\- Si - Y los 2 hermanos fueron en búsqueda del rey demonio.

* * *

Cerca de la entrada a Freljord, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello rojo, ella era Katarina, uno de los mejores soldados de Noxus, quien esperaba a la llegada del rey demonio para que se uniera a su reino y obtener la victoria de la guerra que se acercaba.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, en la tierra de Bandle, un portal de color plateado se hizo presente y de ahí salieron el grupo que buscaba al rey demonio, el cual era conformado por una Nekomata, una bruja, un caballero, un joven mitad mono mitad humano y una hermosa chica con un aura de dragón, quien portaba una sonrisa impaciente.

\- Ahora, donde te encuentras, Campione - Pregunto Vali mientras sonreía violenta y retadoramente.

* * *

 **AFFTERWORD**.

* * *

Y con esto acabamos el capítulo No. 5 de este fic.

Que les pareció la batalla entre Godou y Jinx, estaba pensando en que esa lunática amante del caos apareciera tarde o temprano y que mejor, que en Piltover, donde nació su nombre con todos los males que tiene, aunque claro, de una manera digan de la bala perdida.

Ahora el viaje de regreso a su destino inicial a empezado, su viaje a Freljord mientras es buscado por Noxus y Demacia, ahora, ¿Quien encontrara 1ro al rey demonio?, ¿Con quien se unirá el rey? o ¿Podrá llegar con Vel´Koz a tiempo y regresar a casa?.

Muchas dudas se resolverán entre más avance la historia.

Sin más que decir...

Nos leemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6.- En Medio de la Selva.**_

Tras haberse separado del grupo de policías de Piltover, el grupo de Ahri, Sona, Wukong, Blitzcrank y Godou estaban caminando rumbo a las frías tierras de Freljord, donde podían encontrar a Braum, quien sabía la localización de Syndra o Lissandra y poder encontrar a Vel´Koz, entonces de esa manera regresar a Godou a su mundo.

Con el pacifico camino despejado por el que iban, realmente el rey demonio disfrutaba de la rara paz que había, usualmente destinado a batallar en cualquier lugar y sin poder disfrutar de donde iba, no podía apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza, como el limpió aire a su alrededor, el cual se cargaba dulcemente con el olor de las plantas, cosa que hacía todo un poco más relajante., ya que estaban pasando por un bosque, realmente le parecía encantador aquel lugar.

A su lado caminaban Ahri y Sona, la última pegándose más a el, abrazando posesivamente el brazo derecho de Godou, quien ya se había acostumbrado a esa cercanía de la música de azules cabellos, caminando a su espalda se encontraban Blitzcrank y Wukong, quienes platicaban tranquilamente.

\- Creo que hemos viajado lo suficiente - Dijo el guerrero mono a los presentes que voltearon a verlo - Pronto llegara el crepúsculo y tras eso, la noche, por ahora, en este lugar podremos descansar, cerca hay un arrollo donde podemos darnos un baño o algo así, además, contamos con un lugar tranquilo, así que por ahora, no nos concentremos en avanzar, además, no he tenido tiempo para hacer que Godou entrene y es hora de aprendas a usar tu espada - Declaro con firmeza digna de un rey el mono combatiente.

\- Creí que no sabías usar una espada - Dijo Godou a su compañero que compartía el nombre con un viejo rival.

\- No se usarla, pero mi maestro me enseño como usar movimiento iguales con mi bastón, solo sera lo básico, pero entre más entrenes, mejor lo dominaras y mejor sera para tus futuras batallas - Dijo el rey mono con gran convicción - Así que, una vez armemos todo, empezamos el entrenamiento.

* * *

Con la llegada del rojizo cielo, que en pocos segundos se tornaría de una hermosa oscuridad iluminada por tenues luces, en el suelo tirado mientras tomaba aire se encontraba Godou, debido al entrenamiento con el uso de Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

\- Vamos, no estuvo tan mal el entrenamiento - Dijo Wukong con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

\- Quien ya esta acostumbrado no debe de hablar - Dijo Godou al mono - Bueno, ahora tengo mucha hambre - Dijo mientras tocaba su estomago por el deseo de un poco de comida.

Entonces todo el mundo se sentó alado de una fogata, donde todos se sentaron para que sus cuerpos se calentaran, Godou estaba en medio de un tronco y a su derecha, abrazando a Godou posesivamente estaba Sona y en su lado izquierdo estaba Ahri quien simplemente vigilaba la comida.

\- Tu habilidad de combate es buena, tu estilo de espada es baja y tus habilidades mágicas no están pulidas - Dijo Wukong al joven rey demonio - Como rey eres idiota, como guerrero torpe... si te conociera mi maestro te diría que esas son cualidades de un verdadero héroe, pero aún hay problemas con eso - Dijo el rey mono a su discípulo - Se que no quieres ser un mago o estar relacionado con la magia, pero aprender a controlar el poder mágico latente en tu cuerpo no es una mala idea, Ahri y Sona son de las mejores hechiceras de todo League of Legends, porque no aprendes a usar tu magia con ellas.

Godou miró al rey mono y pensó, efectivamente ambas eran muy buenas magas, pero no quería saber nada de la magia, pero en ese mundo si no eres fuerte físicamente o posees grandes habilidades como un asesino o un poder defensivo o eres un poderoso mago, uno puede terminar muerto, su vista pasó a su apegada compañera de azules cabello, entonces los brillantes orbes azul zafiro brillaban al ver los orbes caramelos de Godou, al voltear al otro lado, los dorados ojos de la zorra lo miraba con duda, preguntándose si Godou aceptaría el entrenamiento mágico o no, pero Godou al ver que ambas de cierta manera deseaban entrenarlo suspiró.

\- Creo que sería buena idea poder controlar gran parte de mi magia - Dijo Godou a sus compañeros y Sona se puso muy feliz al saber que iba a entrenar a Godou en la magia.

Ahri asintió a la decisión de Godou, pero si llegaba a pensar mejor en ello, Lisandra o Syndra, las magas que buscaban de un inicio eran mejores magas que ellas, sobretodo Syndra con su anormal poder magico y que si continuaba, posiblemente llegase a compararse con el poder de Godou.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad, los viajeros empezaron a comer la comida preparada por Ahri y Sona, mientras la tenue luz de las estrellas empezaba a gobernar el astro, Godou con suma calma disfruto de la comida de sus compañeras con suma tranquilidad. Desde su llegada a Runaterra era bastante tranquilo... en algunos casos.

La noche avanzaba su reinado cada vez más y los compañeros hablaban con felicidad.

Godou se levanto y con una sonrisa en cara fue a caminar un rato.

* * *

En un hermoso lago que se encontraba cerca del área de campamento de Godou y los demás, el rey demonio se encontraba sin ropa dentro del agua. Desde la mañana quería darse una pequeña ducha para quitarse aquel sentimiento de agotamiento, las cosas no eran como en su mundo y tenía muchas cosas por hacer el tiempo que se quede en aquel mundo.

Su espada y compañero acero disfrutaba ese mundo más de lo que Godou lo hacía, un mundo donde puede batallar tanto como desee sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad para Ame no Murakumo o cualquier divinidad relacionada con el [acero], Godou no deseaba eso pues era una persona pacifica que no peleaba a menos que la situación así lo ameritace. Concentrado en su relajación en la fría agua del rió, el joven rey no logro escuchar como cerca de aquel lugar había entrado otra persona.

El joven rey estaba distraído observando el hermoso firmamento y las miles de estrellas en el cielo que iluminaban la tierra. Por situaciones como estas, es que estar en un bosque era algo desde muy llamativo y de cierta manera romántico. La luz de las estrellas que formaban las constelaciones que hacían juego con el sonido de los grillos y búhos cantando en la sublime oscuridad y terminando con el bello canto de una hermosa dama... ¿espera un momento?

Los ojos del rey se abrieron cuando la hermosa tonada que salía de una femenina voz, el sonido de tal bello canto sonaba realmente cerca para el disgusto del joven. Era un adolescente y cosas como el cuerpo de una mujer le interesaban de gran manera, pero no era un pervertido y había sido criado para poder respetar a las damas y no hacer nada indebido en su presencia.

Godou volteo a su espalda para asegurarse de que la persona que cantaba no se encontraba tan cerca como el pensaba, pase a que no podía visualizarla correctamente, aún podía observar un tipo de sombra a lo lejos. Como un Campione Godou tenía muchas habilidades y entre más se acercaba la persona mejor vista tenía gracias a su vista en la oscuridad.

Un hermoso cabello blanco como las mismas estrellas que debía de llegar un poco después de las rodillas con una interesante piel color morado como las uvas y unos orbes amarillos tan brillantes como el oro mismo, un rostro sereno y celestialmente hermoso que parecía irreal sin importar cuantas veces uno lo viera. Debido a que se encontraba dentro del agua su cabello y piel estaban mojados y resaltaba el brillo de las estrellas, además de que estaba completamente desnuda. Su pecho de un abundante tamaño que igualaba las de Vi con sus pezones ligeramente erectos (posiblemente por el frío del agua y el viento) y su delgada cintura que iniciaba con las cuervas de su trasero. Pero lo más llamativo era el cuerno que salía de su frente y apuntaba al cielo.

Godou sabía que esa chica no era humana por los rasgos evidentes, pero conociendo este mundo lo mejor era no meterse en problemas con ninguna persona que pueda ser un dolor en el trasero como cierto compañero asesino de dioses de rubios cabellos o cierta lunática amante de las explosiones peli azul que acababa de conocer. Con la intención de irse del lugar lo más pronto posible fue a donde su ropa con la intención de regresar con su grupo... pero algo sucedió.

 **[PULSACIÓN][ESTREMECIMIENTO]**

Su cuerpo empezó a emanar un abismal calor por todo su torrente sanguíneo en menos de un segundo. Godou conocía muy bien aquella sensación que emanaba de su cuerpo, era el mismo sentimiento que cuando conoció a Jinx o enfrentaba a un dios hereje como a otros Campeones, ese era el mensaje de su 3ra encarnación el [Semental Blanco] a Godou para indicar la llegada de un pecador a sus cercanías. El impulso de quemar era de lo más salvaje que había tenido en su vida como un Campione, no era tan molesto como un dios pero si una amenaza.

Godou con su vista agudizada observo todo su alrededor y detecto que el pecador no se encontraba por donde él se encontraba o sus cosas, con inseguridad volteo a donde se encontraba la mujer de morada piel y centro su vista al lugar donde nacía el instinto asesino.

Tras largas batallas su cuerpo se acostumbro a poder distinguir cuando era victima de un instinto asesino y cuando no, pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro el rey demonio y es que si había alguien que podía despertar la conciencia del semental... no era alguien que deba de tomarse a la ligera.

Godou debía de tomar una muy difícil elección ante los eventos que se estaban cometiendo en esos instantes. Sea lo que sea que tuviera tan alto instinto asesino demostraba que no pensaba detenerse para ver si alguien lo observaba o era posible que asesinara al observante luego de acabar con su presa, pase a tener el poder para destrozar la irracionalidad dictada de los dioses habían cosas que Godou podía y no podía hacer y lo que estaba a punto de hacer... era algo que nunca haría de no ser necesario.

* * *

La hermosa dama se encontraba mojando su cuerpo con el agua pura del lago en donde se encontraba. Debido a un muy importante motivo se encontraba en la entrada de la jungla para poder encontrarse con una amiga de manera urgente por como le había hablado, sabía que era peligroso la jungla y más cuando se había escuchado que Warwick se encontraba cerca de aquel lugar.

La hermosa mujer tarareaba con cautela y suma delicadeza que parecía ser digno de una diosa. La hermosa mujer estaba tan concentrada en su baño que no noto cuando una sombra se acerco por la espalda, de la nada, unos brazos le taparon la boca y otra la atrajo al agresor desconocido.

Era un hombre y lo sabía por una varia gama de razones. No podía sentir un pecho suave como el de una dama y se sentía ligeramente musculoso, sus brazos eran fuertes y más robustos que los de una mujer y lo más importante y lo que dejo un tinte rojo en las mejillas de la chica, algo ligeramente duro se encontraba golpeando su trasero o se rozaba en el mismo área.

Si fuera una chica común y corriente era muy probable que estuviera asustada y buscara la forma de pedir ayuda a alguien, pero ella no era una chica común y corriente, ella era una de las mejores magas de toda la Liga de Leyendas. Puede que no fuera una gran combatiente como otros campeones pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder eliminar a un pervertido.

Pero no podía hacer nada. El cuerpo del joven era realmente duro como el acero mismo y pase a su forcejeo no podía liberarse por mucho que lo intentara, algo realmente estaba mal y si no hacía algo lo más pronto posible... sufriría un terrible destino dentro de poco. La cabeza del agresor se situó en su hombro y la chica estaba ahora aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar.

\- Silencio o nos encontrara - La voz hablo en un susurro calmado y sin maldad, pero el mensaje dejo confundida a la mujer - Escucha no quiero hacerte daño o algo malo - Aclaro el joven a la chica - Hay algo en el bosque que te esta siguiente con una intención bastante dañina diría yo, si no haces ningún ruido te soltare... y si no me crees mira delante de ti.

La chica miro delante y sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa. El joven no mentía y sobretodo... la había salvado.

En la orilla del río se encontraba un ser licántropo de pelaje azul como el intenso azul de mar profundo y de unos veres ojos brillante como radiación toxica, sus colmillos que buscaban la sangre de una presa antigua y en su espalda un contenedor de materia radiactiva, sus brazos tenían una armadura de oro que dejaba más filosas las navajas que tenía de garras.

El lobo olfateaba todo el lugar en búsqueda de ella. Delante del lago y cerca de sus cosas empezó a olfatear el lugar para poder encontrar. La chica estaba confundida pues estaba delante de él y él no la notaba, entonces noto que su "agresor/salvador" se encontraba recitando un hechizo.

\- _"Con el engaño en manos para vengarte de tu hermano ascendido, con caos e ilusiones llevaras a la tierra a su final. Brinda con el frío el engaño a la vista de mis enemigos como de mis aliados, muestra la falsa verdad que oculta los ojos y que los sentidos fallen para sentir el caos entrar"_ \- Un aura de color verde rodeo el cuerpo del joven y una ligera niebla apareció.

 _[CRACK][CRACK]_

El sonido de una rama partiéndose cerca de donde se encontraba hizo que el licántropo volteara a ver lo que causo ese sonido y encontró una silueta oscura de la chica que se encontraba en el lago, el lobo no tardo nada en correr y la sombra al notarlo también corrió para evitar a la bestia, así es como Warwick había sido engañado para irse.

La chia estaba sorprendida ante lo que observaba, esa era una muy potente magia de ilusiones del más lato nivel. Ni Syndra podría hacer algo como eso, pues hasta los sobre desarrollados sentidos de Warwick habían logrado detectar que era una mentira, entonces el chico se alejo del cuerpo de la chica.

\- Lo siento tanto - Se disculpo la voz en su espalda - Incluso si fue para hacer que esa cosa se vaya mis acciones fueron muy bruscas, realmente lamento haberte tomado con la guardia baja - La chica estaba sorprendida de que el joven se disculpara por la acción tomada hace unos segundos. La verdad al saber porque hizo aquello le había quitado el enojo que tenía contra el chico.

\- No te preocupes no es nada, es más, debería ser quien te agradezca - Dijo la chica para voltear y darle una sonrisa bastante linda, era una lastima que había olvidado algo sumamente importante.

Godou rápidamente se volteo para no ver a la chica de frente, cosa provoco que la chica quedara confundida por tal acción. Acaso no le agradaba al chico, sería por su piel morada o acaso era el cuerno. La chica se deprimió bastante cuando el joven volteo para no verla, pero Godou miro al cielo y dijo con una avergonzada voz.

\- Tu pecho - La chica bajo la vista al área indicada por el joven y recordó algo sumamente importante... estaba desnuda.

La chica se tapo el pecho con su rostro ahora en una tonalidad roja como la sangre.

* * *

\- Mi nombre es Soraka por cierto y nuevamente gracias por salvarme de Warwick - Dijo la hermosa mujer ahora conocida como Soraka a Godou. Una vez salieron del agua se vistieron y debido a que Soraka quería ver mejor al joven que le salvo la vida, le pidió que se mostrara ante ella cuando ambos estuvieran en mejores condiciones.

\- Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y no es nada, simplemente no podía dejar que una bestia como esa dañara a una persona cuando no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones - Informo Godou con una sonrisa nerviosa a Soraka. Pase a todo eso habían cosas que realmente no podía decir esta bien y aún tenía que disculparse - De verdad lamento mi brusquedad hace un rato en el lago. Aunque parece que conoces al lobo.

\- Es una larga historia - Dijo Soraka sin mucho anime y observo como el joven se sintió culpable por eso.

Soraka se volvió a sorprender ante la repentina disculpa y las acciones del joven del joven de negros cabellos. Ella estaba segura que cualquier hombre que la tocara o viera desnuda estaría sumamente alegrado y más si se salio con la suya, entonces porque el humano se disculpaba con ella. Realmente era un joven estúpidamente amable, pero eso no le desagradaba.

\- Lo hiciste por un motivo puro y razonable, no hay nada que disculparse - Dijo Soraka revelando que no estaba enfadada con Godou por lo de hace un momento - Pero ahora debo de esta más alerta - Dijo Soraka a ella misma al saber que tan cerca esta Warwick, entonces Godou le pregunto algo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Que hace una hermosa joven como usted en un lugar como este a tan altas horas de la noche? - Fue la pregunta de Godou que tenía desde la aparición de Soraka en el lago, era obvio que viajaba sola y que además era por un motivo, la pregunta sin duda estaba llena de curiosidad ante lo que la dama podía decir.

\- Una persona necesita mi ayuda para algo sumamente importante - Dijo Soraka con una voz seria - Aún debo de avanzar un poco más para encontrarme con esa persona - La mirada de Soraka demostró a Godou que tenía toda intención de continuar con su viaje en la oscura selva.

Godou debía de volver a donde se encontraban Wukong y los demás, pero con Warwick y este mal presentimiento que tenía de la selva en que se encontraba. Si Erika o Liliana estuvieran a su lado en esos momentos posiblemente le dirían que lo más importante sería volver a casa en esos instantes y no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer mientras que Yuri y Ena lo apoyarían.

\- Te acompañare - Dijo Godou a Soraka y este miro con sorpresa a Godou - Puedo notar que no eres una combatiente como el licántropo y si tu magia falla no podrás defenderte de él, te acompañare hasta que encuentres a esa persona y luego me retirare, con 2 personas sera difícil que Warwick te lastime - Soraka no dejaba de sorprenderse del joven en cada momento.

Usualmente personas como él sirven a Demacia pero no parecía ser como esos bárbaros que hablan sobre la paz y justicia cuando iniciaban una de las peores guerras que sufrirá Runaterra. El joven acomodo la espada azabache y miro a Soraka directamente a los ojos, causando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

\- Vamos - Y con una sonrisa en cara Godou empezó a caminar. Soraka con su sonrojo tardo un poco antes de avanzar y guiar a Godou a donde se encontraba.

* * *

En el campamento de Wukong y los demás se encontraban al rededor de la hoguera esperando a que Godou regresara de su paseo nocturno.

\- No creen que Godou ya tardo en su paseo - Pregunto Ahri a Wukong como a Blitzcrank, entonces el robot fue el que contesto a la pregunta de Ahri.

\- Debe de estar dándose una ducha en el lago que hay cerca... aunque efectivamente ya tuvo que haber regresado - Comento Blitzcrank ante lo que preguntaba Ahri - No te preocupes tanto, no olvides que tiene el poder para derrotar a casi toda la liga en pocos intentos y más fácil si solo son simples mercenarios.

\- Pero estamos cerca de una la selva y se dice que se ha visto recientemente a Gnar y Rengar campiones realmente peligrosos de por si - Dijo Ahri a sus otros 2 compañeros quienes voltearon a verse - Además, porque no me dijiste que había un río cerca yo quiero darme un baño desde hace horas - Quejo Ahri a su compañero robotico.

\- Te lo iba a decir cuando Godou-san regresara - Dijo Blitzcrank a su compañera zorro - Pero eso solo pasara si entra a lo profundo de la selva y dudo que Godou entrara sin nosotros - Dijo el robot y eso hizo pensar a Ahri, pero entonces de unos arbustos salio una serpiente de escamas verdes realmente hermosos.

\- Una serpiente - Dijo Wukong al ver al reptil animal acercándose a ellos, entonces paso a Wukong alzando su cabeza y mostrando una nota, el mono tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta - "No quiero preocupar-los pero me encontré con una persona que necesita ayuda con cierta cosa y pienso ayudarla, entrare un poco más profundo en la selva para ayudarla. Regresare en cuanto pueda"... Eso dice la nota - Dijo Wukong a sus compañeros.

-...- Ni una sola palabra salía de la boca de Ahri quien tenía un rostro totalmente en blanco, el robot conocía muy bien a su compañera y sabía que esa era una mala señal.

Sona fue a abrazar a Ahri para que no hiciera nada estúpido, mientras le rezaba por la seguridad de su compañero.

* * *

Caminando por el oscuro bosque Soraka y Godou iban al lugar de encuentro donde la compañera de Soraka le mando. Godou la verdad no sabía como era la persona a la cual Soraka había dicho debía de reunirse, pero con su sobre desatollada vista como un Campione le permitía observar en la oscuridad como si fuera de día.

Caminando observaba a todos lados con la intención de encontrarse con la persona que Soraka buscaba o ver que el licántropo no se encontrara cerca o cualquier otra persona que pudiera lastimarlos, no es que no pudiera defenderse de cualquier persona o ser que intentara dañarlos, pero entonces su cuerpo se sintió de la nada con un aumento de temperatura corporal bastante alta.

Godou conocía cada uno de los sentimientos que otorgaban sus derechos divinos para demostrar su uso o su poder era correcto y el calor de su cuerpo era un mensaje de su 3ra encarnación. Godou ante el mensaje de su encarnación entendió que se acercaba un pecador a donde se encontraba, sacando la espada azabache fue alado de Soraka.

\- Hay un ser siguiéndonos y esta muy cerca - Dijo Godou a Soraka y esta observo a Godou.

\- Warwick - Pregunto Soraka a Godou.

\- No lo creo - Dijo Godou a Soraka - No pudo habernos alcanzado en tan poco tiempo cuando la ilusión lo llevo muy lejos - Explico Godou a Soraka el motivo por el cual dudaba que Warwick fuera el responsable de aquel misterioso poder.

Cerca de donde los 2 campiones se encontraban en guardia un ser se encontraba observando con unos brillantes ojos heterocromos de color verde esmeralda y amarillo ámbar, la bestia sabía que su presa había detectado su presencia y una sonrisa se formo.

\- Creo que es hora de demostrar quien es el mejor depredador de toda Runaterra - Dijo la bestia con una salvaje voz en un susurro a la vez que se acercaba de manera sigilosa a sus presas, aunque parecía que el varón sabía de su existencia.

Godou se puso en la espalda de Soraka con la idea de proteger a la hermosa mujer de morada piel, cerrando los ojos sintiendo la posición de su rival, quitando a un lado a Soraka una bestia paso a su lado y que por la luna se logro observar al agresor.

Un felino de blanco pelaje con unas rastas que tenía un ojo azul brillante y el otro tapado por un parche amarillo. Su robusto cuerpo era tapado por una armadura negra que constaba tanto de la parte superior como la inferior, salvo por un cinturón como unas botas que dejaban salir sus garras de los pies así como unas hombres donde la del lado derecho era más grande y con unos tipos de huesos saliendo de ellos. usaba unos guantes de curo marrón donde en la derecha tenía dos garras de hueso y en el lado izquierdo solo eran sus garras, aunque en su cinturón tenía una navaja igual de hueso.

\- Rengar - Reconoció Soraka a la bestia quien estaba al parecer cazándolos.

\- Lo conoces - Pregunto Godou a la hermosa mujer de morada piel.

\- Es un campeón de la selva de Kumungu conocido junto con Warwick es conocido como uno de los mejores depredadores - Explico Soraka a su acompañante masculino el cual observaba a la bestia felina.

\- Te equivocas - Dijo Rengar a Soraka - Una vez te case y le lleve tu cuerpo muerto y sin vida a Warwick entonces el mundo entenderá que yo soy el mejor depredador de toda Runaterra - Bramo la bestia mostrando sus afilados colmillos, pero Godou no estaba impresionado por eso.

La bestia se preparaba para asesinar a ambas prometedoras presas las cuales demostrarían quien debía de reinar como la bestia mejor cazadora de toda Runaterra, su vista paso al macho quien había sido el 1ro en detectarlo pase a su gran habilidad con el camuflaje y en el sigilo, la bestia entonces apunto todo su instinto asesino al rey demonio delante de él.

Godou no llevaba más de un mes con entrenamientos con Wukong para este tipo de batallas, pues usar su magia sin cuidado podría traer graves problemas con la naturaleza y no quería más problemas que empeoraran su situación actual, la imagen de un toro con cuernos de oro se hizo presente en su cabeza.

– _"_ _¡Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca del joven y este fue rodeado por un aura divina de color dorado. La fuerza de ambos seres ahora eran idénticas.

Rengar fue el 1ro en ir contra su adversario a una velocidad inhumana, pero Godou pudo venir el ataque de Rengar simplemente se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque de las navajas de la mano derecha de Rengar, entonces Godou antes de que Rengar reaccionara al tocar tierra le dio una potente patada que lo mando a volar.

La bestia felina sabía que el poder y habilidad del joven guerrero era casi nulo pero tenía experiencia mayor a su estilo de batalla, algo digno de una presa a su altura. La bestia mostró sus colmillos con la clara intención de poder acabar con su presa, vaya que todos en la liga lo llamaran el mejor depredador que haya pisado las tierras de Runaterra en toda su existencia.

\- _"¡Que la tierra tiemble al frío del caos! el cielo de oscuridad se teñirá y el sol caerá, que el frío tome el alma de aquellos que me robaron mi legado y posición. Oscuridad e ilusiones llevaran el caos a la tierra que pise como la que viste. ¡Ante el frío la luz caerá en el nombre del Ragnarok!"_ \- Palabras de hechizo para activar el poder de Loki fue lo que llamo Godou.

Un intenso frío empezó a expandirse alrededor del lugar, parecía que el invierno se acercaba o que una maga de hielo como Lissandra estaba cerca de la selva en esos instantes. Rengar no temía por el poder del misterioso joven que acompañaba a la ex-diosa de las estrellas pues su pelaje lo protegía del frío que este emanaba, entonces Godou movió su mano derecha hacía donde estaba Rengar.

El enorme felino se movió a gran velocidad esquivando una capa de hielo que logro congelar una enorme parte de la fauna del bosque, Rengar estaba impresionado de como el chico había usado tanta magia como para congelar toda esa zona de hielo, pero ahora mismo no debía de quedarle energía suficiente como para moverse o siquiera resistir un nuevo ataque...

[HIE][HIE]

Rengar abrió su ojo con sorpresa al ver y sentir como su pierna derecha había sido congelada pase a que había escapado del ataque de hielo, entones en un parpadeo una enorme cantidad de esferas de energía color negro fueron lanzadas a Rengar.

Las esferas causaban mucho daño en el cuerpo de la bestia felina quien intentaba lastimar a los 2 jóvenes, Soraka como Rengar no podían creer como el joven de negros cabellos portaba tan anormal cantidad de energía mágica como cierto parecido a otros campeones conocidos por su crueldad.

Rengar con dificultad logro esquivar las esferas que se acercaban a su lado, podía estar gravemente lastimado pero no iba a permitir que ese humano se burlara de la mejor bestia cazadora de toda Runaterra.

[ROAAR]

El grito de batalla de una nueva bestia llamo la atención de todo el mundo. Un enorme... ¿puma dientes de sable? apareció de la nada, un hermoso pelaje castaño con sus afilados colmillos como dagas así como una extraña joya verde en el centro de su cabeza y no olvidar sus potentes garras., aunque algo curioso del bello animal era el hecho de que llevaba un collar de piel con unos colmillos realmente afilados en su cuello

Godou no sabía si esa bestia era un enemigo de él pues al menos no sabía si esa bestia y Rengar eran aliados, pero la pregunta se respondió cuando el puma fue en contra de Rengar. Godou entonces entendió que la bestia no era un enemigo para su suerte, pero la batalla entre ambas bestias era demasiado re{ida y era probable que Rengar obtuviera una ventaja una vez se adaptara a batallar contra la bestia de enormes colmillos.

De la nada, una extraña energía había empezado a rodear a Godou. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente cuando esa extraña pero algo familiar energía lo empezó a rodear. La imagen en su cabeza fue la batalla contra Voban en su intento de llevarse a Yuri, más específicamente cuando activo su novena forma obteniendo el poder del rayo.

\- "Pero no hay ningún sirviente muerto o una persona, entonces como" - Fue la pregunta mental de Godou al ver que su novena encarnación se podía activar en ese instante.

\- **[No solo las personas tienen el deseo de ser salvados o tienen la voluntad para desear que un enemigo caiga]** \- Informo la espada azabache mentalmente a su dueño - **[Le tierra misma quiere que la bestia de blancos pelajes sea alejada de aquel reino y te da su poder para que lo hagas, aunque concentrar el poder del rayo con la voluntad de la tierra es muy complicado hay posibilidad de que puedas activar el poder del rayo]**

Godou se quedo algo perplejo ante las palabras de su espada azabache pero incluso Wukong le había dicho que para poder manejar la magia se debía escuchar a la naturaleza misma, una extensión de vida que envuelve a todo el mundo quien a su vez le otorga fuerza a quienes la escuchan y ayudan.

Godou cerro los ojos mientras absorbía la voluntad de la tierra para el uso de una de sus más fuertes encarnaciones, mientras el puma dientes de sable continuaba batallando contra Rengar cuerpo a cuerpo. La bestia de afilados dientes era más grande que Rengar, pero el cazador no iba a dejarse atemorizar por el tamaño de aquella bestia.

Esquivando como podía los golpes de la bestia debido a su pierna trasera congelada, pero con un rapido movimiento agarro con fuerza el estomago y con una monstruosa fuerza aventó al puma donde se encontraban los jóvenes a quien intentaba cazar.

El puma se levanto ligeramente adolorido por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada hacía los jovenes, Rengar no pensaba detenerse cuando sus presas ya se encontraban tan debilitadas. Que mejor que estar en desventaja y aún así obtener la victoria en la batalla, un logro digno del mejor cazador que haya nacido.

\- _"Eso que sostiene el cielo y se esparce por la tierra"_ \- La voz del joven llamó la atención de los presentes que vieron como el joven era cubierto por un aura dorada con tintes verdes - _"¡Aquellos que otorgan la victoria y la gracia!"_ \- Las nubes poco a poco se volvían oscuras y un sonido estruendoso los acompañaban - _"¡Muéstrame el camino correcto, ya que soy noble!"_ \- Una vez liberada la magia un enorme rayo cayó en el lugar donde Rengar se encontraba.

El felino se quedo sorprendido al ver como la magia del joven no solamente continuaba siendo monstruosamente alta sino que podía controlar el clima, no era posible que un ser como ese existiera fuera del vacío. El felino por 1ra vez en toda su existencia había sentido aquel sentimiento que las presas habían experimentado en otras ocasiones... el miedo.

Un segundo rayo cayó frente a la bestia blanca segandolo al instante. Una vez su vista regreso noto como sus presas habían escapado, pero no podía ir tras ellas. Su cuerpo no superaba el miedo que aquel misterioso joven de negros cabellos le había hecho sentir.

* * *

Los jóvenes guerreros así como el puma dientes de sable habían escapado de aquel cazador de nombre Rengar aprovechando el rayo que segó al ser felino. Soraka y Godou habían seguido al puma dientes de sable quien parecía llevarlos a un lugar lejos de Rengar o cualquier peligro, entonces llegaron a una zona ligeramente despejad de casi todo pero con algo realmente sorprendente en una hamaca de hiervas.

Una hermosa mujer de rojizo cabello como las rosas más llamativas de un florar que dejaba a relucir la pálida piel de la hermosa mujer así como observar unos hermosos orbes amarillos como girasoles, un rostro divino que competía con la belleza de Athena en toda regla. Godou estaba sonrojado y evitaba ver el cuerpo de la dama, pues lo único que la cubría eran unas hojas en las partes más intimas como lo eran el centro del pecho los lados de la cintura su área reproductiva como las piernas en forma de botas como en los brazos en forma de guantes.

Godou debía de admitir que era una de las mujeres más... eróticas y sensuales que había conocido nunca, pero por respeto a la dama no observaría aquellas zonas tan llamativas para un joven de su edad que desprendía una incontable cantidad de hormonas, pero algo llamaba la atención del joven.

La hermosa mujer estaba con una débil respiración además de que parecía que se debilitaba a cada segundo que pasaba, entonces la bestia felina de grandes colmillos empezó a emanar una extraña luz de blanco colores, cuando la luz desapareció Godou se quedo con sorpresa... y un enorme sonrojo.

Una hermosa joven de su edad posiblemente de un cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo sujeto por una liga y debido al brillo de las estrellas la morena piel resaltaba con aquellos tatuajes blancos en forma de rayas de tigre que formaban parte del cuerpo de la dama así como sus verdes ojos como el jade, un rostro salvaje realmente hermoso. Un top a base de piel marrón que cubría el bien dotado cuerpo de la dama que dejaba su abdomen descubierto y un tipo de falda a base de un fino hilo con tela de piel que cubría el centro de las piernas pero dejando ver a los lados sus caderas como unas botas del mismo material.

\- Que bueno lograste llegar sin muchos problemas Soraka - Dijo la chica en la que el tigre se convirtió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Soraka quien acepto el abrazo como lo devolvía.

\- Pues problemas si fueron muchos, pero tuve buena ayuda - Dijo Soraka observando de reojo a Godou - Pero dejando de lado el saludo de un reencuentro que fue lo que le paso a Zyra... o más importante, que hace Zyra en este lugar - Pregunto Soraka a la hermosa joven de morena piel.

\- Hace un mes las peleas con Rengar en la selva de Kumungu se han vuelto cada vez más violentas y en una de ellas estuve cerca de morir a manos de aquel gato, pero para mi sorpresa Zyra me salvo de Rengar - Contó la hermosa joven a la oni de piel purpura - Había oído un rumor sobre la caída de la dama de las espinas y vine a ver cual era el problema, encontrándome con Zyra en este estado.

\- Fue envenenada - Dijo Godou a lo que las 2 mujeres voltearon a verlo - Desde que absorbí un poco del poder de la selva he sentido una extraña energía alrededor, muy posiblemente algo este envenenando la tierra o el agua de la selva y ya que la chica al parecer obtiene el poder de la tierra, su cuerpo como espíritu se esta volviendo débil por la toxicidad del lugar.

\- Pero que puede contaminar con tanta fuerza el agua o tierra de una selva entera - Fue la pregunta de Soraka al joven.

\- No lo sé - Dijo Godou a la hermosa joven oni-

\- Por cierto - Interrumpió la joven morena ante la platica que apenas comenzaba entre Soraka y Godou - Quien es el joven que te acompaña, no recuerdo a ningún Campeón como él.

\- Su nombre es Kusanagi Godou y no es un campeón... en realidad no sé con exactitud quien es - Dijo Soraka para observar a Godou - Pero no es una mala persona, me ayudo a evitar un ataque sorpresa de Warwick y además nos salvo de Rengar hace un rato.

\- Ya veo - Dijo la chica para ir frente a Godou - Mi nombre es Nidalee y soy conocida como La Cazadora Bestial - Se presento la campeón femenina a Godou con respeto.

\- Kusanagi Godou, es un gusto conocerla - Dijo con educación el joven a la hermosa dama - No deberíamos ayudar a la mujer - Pregunto Godou apuntando con la vista a Zyra.

\- Cierto - Dijo Nidalee al recordar el motivo por el cual había pedido a Soraka su presencia - Soraka, te llame para que pudieras usar tus habilidades sanadoras en Zyra para poder pagar mi favor - Pidió Nidalee a Soraka quien observo a la dama de las espinas.

\- No me gusta abandonar a las personas que necesitan de mi ayuda - Dijo Soraka con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Gracias Soraka - Dijo Nidalee abrazando a la oni de morada piel.

Soraka fue a donde se encontraba Zyra entonces puso sus manos sobre el estomago de Zyra y una energía de color morada con tintes verdes empezó a emanar de las manso de Soraka. La energía empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Zyra poco a poco sanando ligeramente el cuerpo de la chica.

Soraka podía sentir como su poder emanaba hacía Zyra, pero no mejoraba. Godou podía observar como la energía de la oni parecía desaparecer pocos segundos después de tocar el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer acostada en la hamaca de hileras, pero a Godou le disgustaba ver como pasaba todo eso.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y Zyra no mejoro mientras que Soraka ya no contaba con más poder mágico. La hermosa dama de piel purpura se encontraba jadeando por el exceso de poder mágico usado para intentar sanar a Zyra sin efecto, cosa que hizo que tanto Nidalee como Soraka ya se preocupaban al ver que el poder de la una vez diosa de las estrellas no podía curar.

\- Murakumo - Nombro Godou a la espada azabache que se encontraba en su cintura.

\- **[Hay una enorme cantidad de poder demoníaco relacionado con el veneno]** \- Dijo la espada azabache a su portador - **[Porque no intenta usar usted curar a la mujer relacionada con la tierra].**

Ante el comentario de la espada azabache el rey se quedo sorprendido - Sabes que no sé nada sobre la magia y menos hechizos de sanación - Dijo Godou a Ame no Murakumo, pues pase a su anormal poder mágico no tenía conocimiento en magia, motivo por el cual Wukong más temprano le aconsejo aprender de Sona y Ahri.

\- Ayuda - Una voz sonó dentro de la cabeza del rey. La encarnación de la cabra le permitía escuchar la voz de las personas cercanas, esa voz provenía de la hermosa dama.

\- **[Puedes acaso sentir la última encarnación de tu derechos dormido] -** La pregunta de la espada dejo confundido a Godou hasta que...

\- Imposible, pero ¿como? - Fue la pregunta de Godou ante lo que sucedía en sus 10 encarnaciones.

\- **[Cuando absorbiste el poder de la tierra para hacer uso del poder del rayo, este te dio el conocimiento o el poder para hacer uso de esa encarnación]** \- Explico Ame no Murakumo a su rey, entonces la espada con una voz seria hablo con Godou - **[La pregunta es si piensas hacer uso de ese poder para sanar a esa persona]**.

Godou frunció el ceño pero no podía dejar a una persona sufrir.

\- Que pasara Soraka - Pregunto Nidalee a su compañera al ver que su magia de sanación no curaba a la dama de las espinas, pero Soraka tenia una mirada preocupada.

\- No lo sé Nidalee, es la 1ra vez que mi poder no es suficiente para sanar a un ser vivo - Dijo Soraka con una preocupación en su voz. Soraka era conocida junto con Sona como una de las mejores magas sanadoras en toda Runaterra y ni su poder logro salvar a Zyra.

Godou se acerco a donde se encontraba la hermosa dama acostada y las magas observaron al joven pensando que planeaba usar magia para sanar a la dama.

\- No es por presumir ni nada pero, soy una de las mejores sanadoras de toda la liga y ni yo pude salvarla, no dudo que tu poder magico es sorprendente pero no creo que puedas hacer algo mejor que yo - Soraka intento hablar con Godou ante la idea del joven para hacer uso de magia sanadora en la campeona envenenada en la hilera.

\- _"Usando el poder de palabra, mostraré justicia en este mundo"_ \- La energía divina empezó a emanar del cuerpo del joven como cuando lanzo el rayo a Rengar - _"Potentes y elocuentes son estas palabras encantadas"-_ En el suelo un gran círculo dorado con la imagen de un apuesto hombre que empuñaba el mango de una espada y una enorme espada dorada salió de él. Las campeonas pensaban que Godou intentaba lastimar a Zyra quien se encontraba malherida - _"¡Poderosas y victoriosas! ¡poderosas y curativas!"_ \- Blandiendo la espada de oro en el centro del abdomen, una ráfaga de energía dorada golpeo a Zyra.

Godou hizo desaparecer la espada dorada una vez el aura divina toco el cuerpo de Zyra. Las campeonas observaron el cuerpo de la sensual mujer que abrió los ojos para luego levantarse. Zyra estaba sorprendida de que su cuerpo se encontrara mejor, observo su cuerpo verificando que no había problema alguno.

\- Estoy salvada - Dijo con asombro la hermosa mujer de rojizo cabello al sentir su cuerpo estable una vez más, pero su mirada paso a una un poco triste.

\- Que bien que estés bien - Dijo Nidalee quien fue frente a Zyra - Con esto queda saldada mi deuda por salvarme de Rengar, aunque también estoy feliz de que estés bien - Dijo la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños, pero al observar la mirada de la dama de las espinas se quedo confundida - Que te sucede Zyra te vez realmente deprimida - Fue la pregunta de la dama felina a la planta.

\- No me siento muy bien en estos momentos - Dijo la hermosa flor a los presentes - Mi cuerpo como mi poder están estables así como purificados, pero... algo dentro de mí se siente diferente - Dijo la flor sin entender cual era el problema que tenía.

\- Que fue lo que hiciste para sanar a Zyra - Pregunto Soraka a Godou al ver que había un extraño efecto secundario en la hermosa mujer planta.

\- Es una larga e increíble historia - Dijo Godou a Soraka con un tono de fastidio - Hay un lago por aquí cerca - Pregunto Godou a Nidalee.

\- Uno en esa dirección, creo que a unos 5 minutos caminando - Dijo la chica pensando en el área topográfico el lugar que había creado en su mente al patrullar - Pero no pienses que escaparas de la pregunta de Soraka, no hay historia en Runaterra que pueda ser creída.

\- Es una larga historia que al contarla tendría que explicar muchas cosas y ya se esta haciendo tarde - Dijo Godou observando la luna en lo alto del cielo - Mañana les contare con exactitud todo lo que quieran saber, pero ahora iré a remojar mi cabeza antes de descansar.

\- Como podemos confiar en ti - Pregunto Nidalee quien apenas conocía a Godou.

\- Porque yo fui quien salvo a la mujer planta - Respondió Godou a las palabras desconfiadas de Nidalee.

\- Esta bien - Dijo Soraka y Nidalee volteo a verla.

\- Soraka - Llamó Nidalee a la ex diosa de las estrellas.

\- Él me salvo ya en 2 ocasiones así como salvo a Zyra, la confianza se gana y él ya se gano la mía - Dijo Soraka a su compañera, quien al ver la seriedad en las palabras de Soraka asintió a la confianza.

* * *

Un nuevo lago fue el lugar donde Godou encontró el agua que Nidalee le había indicado. Una vez salió de la vista del grupo de chicas, Godou creo una barrera invisible con el poder de Loki para evitar que algo los atacara en la noche.

Caminando al lago tomo un poco con las manos para aventársela a la cara y despertarlo un poco, debía de encargarse de cierta cosa antes de regresar con el grupo de chicas en la selva. Parándose para observar el lago puso sentir como una sombra se presentaba en su espalda.

\- Debo de decir que eres tan talentoso como lo imaginaba - Dijo la sombra oculta en la oscuridad de la selva al joven rey - No muchos tienen el poder para sentir mi presencia dentro de las sombras, además de que me alegra que seas tan talentoso, pues demuestra que mi nuevo compañero sera excelente en su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Quien eres y a que te refieres con entrenamiento y compañero? - Pregunto Godou a la sombra en su espalda.

\- Las sombras te llaman y buscan tu poder, dentro de muy poco tiempo nuestros caminos se cruzaran una vez más y entones te daré la lleve a la verdad que escondes - Dijo la sombra para desaparecer al instante.

Godou volteo para no ver nada en la profunda oscuridad. Algo al parecer iba por él y no quiso decirle porque motivo ni su nombre, Godou inconscientemente sonrió de emoción ante la advertencia de la misteriosa voz.

* * *

Godou había regresado donde Soraka y las demás, encontrándose conque cada una había hecho una hamaca con lianas para dormir aquella noche. Godou observo que no había una para él y debía de hacerla, pero entonces...

 _[WHAM]_

De la nada, Godou se encontraba tirado en el suelo pero por algún motivo lo que lo golpeo se sentía realmente suave aunque algo frío...

\- Pero que... - Godou se sonrojo rápidamente al ver como Zyra se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazar fuertemente su cintura - Que esta pasando - Pregunto Godou sumamente confundido.

\- Zyra te esta abrazando - Respondió Nidalee a la pregunta de Godou.

\- Eso ya lo sé - Dijo Godou con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas - Lo que quiero sabes es, ¿porque me esta abrazando? - Corrigió su pregunta Godou para que Nidalee entendiera.

\- Oh - Dijo Nidalee en señal de entender la pregunta - No tengo ni la menor idea - Fue la sencilla respuesta que salió de sus finos labios.

\- **[Debe ser su instinto** ] - Respondió la espada azabache a la duda de su portador.

\- "¿Instinto?" - Pregunto Godou confundido.

\- **[Las plantas o la naturaleza misma vive de 3 conceptos básicos como fundamentales. Tierra, agua y luz solar. Esta mujer tiene la tierra y el agua pase a estar envenenadas posiblemente, pero hay una posibilidad de que la luz solar no le da la energía suficiente para sobrevivir o no le ha dado el suficiente calor del sol como para poder hacer algo y ya que tú cuerpo emana energía solar por tus derechos divinos, su instinto le indica que lo mejor para sobrevivir es aferrarte a ti para obtener sus nutrientes** **]** \- Explico Ame no Murakumo la necesidad de la hermosa dama por abrazar al rey.

\- Sé que puede ser algo incomodo para ti el tener que hacer esto, pero algo me dice que sería bueno si puedes dormir con Zyra por esta noche - Godou se sorprendió ante el pedido de Soraka.

Godou estaba bastante sorprendido ante tal repentino evento. Un ligero suspiro escapo de sus labios para ver el cielo estrellado, Zyra necesitaba absorber el calor del sol que emanaba su cuerpo debido a su divinidad como dios del sol. Levantándose con Zyra en brazos fue a una de las hamacas para acostarse poniendo a Zyra a un lado.

La sensual mujer junto con dulzura su cuerpo con el del joven que le brindaba el calor del sol a la vez que Godou se sonrojaba fuertemente por el evento, pero a su vez al ver las estrellas preguntaba por el grupo con el cual se encontraba anteriormente.

* * *

En el campamento de Wukong y los otros, 2 nuevas personas habían llegado a pisar el campamento del grupo. Blitzcrank como Wukong estaban alerta de los 2 invitados no deseados del grupo mientras Ahri preparaba hechizos de apoyo y Sona se cubría detrás de Blitzcrank.

Un corpulento hombre joven de unos 20 años de cabello castaño corto peinado de una tez blanca y unos verdes ojos como la esmeralda y de un rostro serio y algo atractiva, aquel hombre llevaba una gran armadura dorada que tenía unas enromes hombreras de oro con piel además de un cinturón con los mismos juegos de colores y un traje de combate azul debajo de la armadura como una bandera en el centro del cinturón que llevaba y en mano tenía una inmensa espada (No describiré toda la armadura porque me da una gran flojera, lo siento mucho pero son muchos detalles).

Su compañera era una chica de cabello rubio largo que llegaba al final de la espalda de una blanca piel que hacía relucir sus azules ojos como el infinito cielo, un hermoso e inocente rostro como la más pura nieve. Una camisa azul de manga larga que tenía en el busto una armadura de plata con finales de oro así como un pantalón azul con un cinturón de acero que dejaba colgando una tela blanca así como las botas y guantes que llevaba y en su cabeza llevaba una tiara color azul.

\- Podrían relajarse un poco, no venimos con intenciones hostiles - Dijo La hermosa joven que podía sentir el pesado ambiente que había entre los 2 demacianos con los Jonianos como el robot Zaunita - Garen baja tu arma - Susurro la hermosa joven a su compañero de armas como hermano mayor, pero el mismo ignoraba las palabras de su hermana menor - Garen - Llamó por 2da vez la hermana y el joven suspiro para guardar su espada.

\- Al menos vino una Demaciana que habla con la creencias de su reino - Dijo Wukong refiriéndose a la chica que detuvo a Garen. El joven adulto frunció el ceño ante el insulto mientras su hermana sonrió con inocencia - Y que se supone trae a 2 Demacianos a las cercanas tierras de Freljord - Pregunto Wukong a los 2 caballeros de blanco que habían entrado en su campamento.

\- Donde se encuentra el joven que derroto a Jax - Fue la respuesta de Garen a los Jonianos como al Zaunita.

El ambiente se volvió pesado como el instinto de batalla que se podía sentir en el aíre.

* * *

 _ **Con esto acabo un nuevo capítulo del Rey de Campeones.**_

 _ **Llevaba tiempo con la intención de publicar un nuevo capítulo pero no me llegaba la inspiración, pero ya llego y de gran manera. Godou nuevamente se ha separado del grupo de Wukong para ayudar a Soraka como a Nidalee y a Zyra de graves problemas.**_

 _ **Quien puede estar envenenando la selva donde se encontraba Zyra sin que ningún campeón pueda notarlo, además de que pasara con el grupo de Demacia contra el equipo de los 3 Jonianos y 1 Zaunita, pues nada bueno eso es más que seguro.**_

 ** _Quien fue esa misteriosa sombre que hablo con Godou y que planea hacer con el rey, que nuevos campeones aparecerán en la historia y cuando sera que el grupo de Wukong encuentre a Braum para llevar su plan original para regresar a Godou a su tierra natal._**

 ** _Aun faltan muchas cosas en este fic como las sorpresas que tengo para todo el mundo entre más avance la historia, así como los giros inesperados que ya deseo escribir._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **Enigma95:** It takes place at the end of Volume 10 before the start of 12, it remains Harem and down will place the confirmed Champions for the haram of the Demon King.

 **Las integrantes confirmadas (hasta ahora): Sona, Vi, Ahri, Caitlyn.**

 **El harem puede crecer conforme avance la historia así como algunas parejas, como:**

 **Ezreal x Taliyah. Blitzcrank x Oriana.**

 **Hay más parejas pero no confirmare nada hasta que los personajes hayan aparecido y en el caso de los 2 ya escritos, era porque uno ya lo dije y el otro porque era algo obvio a mi parecer, también agradezco comentarios para mejorar el fic en cuanto a soluciones como el entrenamiento, aunque espero les guste lo que planeo para unos capítulos más.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Nos leemos luego...**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
